And Then There Were Eight
by hinotama85
Summary: YGOHP crossover, Yugi, Bakura and Malik join Harry's year at Hogwarts, along with Nami Edana, the holder of a mysterious eight millenium item
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter.which is sad, cos I wouldn't mind  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
One Year Ago.  
  
In the Valley of the Kings, an American archaeologist smiled to himself. An ancient untouched tomb stood before him, this would be his claim to fame and fortune, and surly this tomb would be filled of rare and unique artefacts, gold, jewellery, hieroglyphics and a mummy. This was what he has always dreamed of, for his entire life, an untouched ancient Egyptian tomb.  
  
Slowly the man began to open the entrance to the tomb, his heart racing in anticipation of what he might find. The warning chiselled into the door did not deter him, threatening words from men dead five thousand years would not keep him away from his dreams. Dust and dirt fell from the ceiling as the archaeologist and several Egyptian men pushed the monstrosity of a door aside.  
  
"You first sir," said one of the Egyptians, "you found it."  
  
The American smiled, took a deep breath and slowly entered the cool, damp and dark tunnel. He used a lantern that was passed into the tunnel for him to light his way as he ventured further and further into the tomb. The air was stale and thick with the dust that he stirred as he moved. The man coughed several times.  
  
Finally after what felt like hours of moving at the pace of a snail the archaeologist reached a doorway. The doorway opened up into a small room that was completely empty. The heart of the American fell and a great sorrow overcame him. The room appeared to be empty except for dust and a funny smell, no gold, no exquisite jewellery and no treasures beyond his wildest dreams. There was nothing, nothing at all, except against the far wall there was a stand.  
  
His hopes picked up as he crossed the room, dust rising behind him and then settling back down again. On the stand was one single measly gold necklace, a fine chain with an Egyptian cross on it. The cross was maybe about two inches long, about a quarter of an inch thick, and it sat all alone in this room on a stand. The only mark on it was an eye.  
  
"Are you alright Professor Edana?"  
  
The American looked up from the necklace, "Yes, I am fine. There is nothing here," the disappointment in his voice was obvious.  
  
"Nothing at all?" called the other, a hint of disappointment present in his voice as well.  
  
Professor Edana turned back to the necklace, picked it up carefully, fearful that it may crumble at his touch, and inspected it closer. There was nothing on it except for a carving of an Egyptian eye; it was just an old gold necklace with an old gold pendent. So Professor Edana pocketed it thinking that perhaps his daughter would like it, no one else would miss it.  
  
"Nothing." .........  
  
It took about fifteen minutes for Professor Edana's partner to arrive in the now completely empty room. Professor Edana's good friend Professor Hunter and he had high hopes for this dig, but had turned up next to nothing. That's not to say that the whole dig was useless, quite the opposite, the empty tomb was full of hieroglyphics, the walls of the passage way and the small room were littered with the strange little pictures which made up ancient Egyptian writing. Each wall held a story that the professors could translate, and with each story there was the potential to learn something new about the culture, the religion, a pharaoh, a queen, the possibilities were endless.  
  
"Well John, looks like you were right," Professor Hunter sighed as he re- entered the small room, "there is nothing here, a few other rooms, but nothing besides writing on the walls."  
  
John looked at the wall in front of him, studying the glyphs that were so carefully etched into the stone. "For disobedience and theft the Nameless One shall remain hidden here and face the punishment for her deed for the rest of eternity, may Ra never allow her into the afterlife," Edana read off the wall.  
  
"Disobedience and theft," Professor Hunter scratched his head, "I guess she must have broken quite a few rules and taken something big, I mean being kicked out of the afterlife is a huge deal," he shook his head.  
  
"Not even a name," Professor Edana added.  
  
Hunter looked at the stand in front of him; it was stone and stood maybe four feet high. What he noticed was that on the top of the stand there was the shape of a necklace with a fair sized cross on it craved into the surface.  
  
"Looks like there was a necklace here at some point in time," Hunter mused. "Wonder where it got off to?"  
  
Edana looked at the empty stand and reached into his pocket, no one would miss it. "Maybe the tomb wasn't untouched after all," he suggested, "or maybe someone else had a sudden urge for 'disobedience and theft'."  
  
Hunter chuckled out loud, "Well, guess we'll never know for sure. Best if we started back out, need to get back to the hotel, we have a meeting with the sponsor."  
  
Hunter took one last look at the room and turned to leave, but accidentally knocked over the battery-operated lantern as he did so.  
  
"Oops," he muttered, as he bent over to pick it up. As he began to straighten back up, a set of glyphs caught his eye. "He who touches the pendent of evil will die at the hands of Ra," Hunter read aloud. "I pity the poor soul who took it."  
  
John Edana put his hands into his pockets and shivered involuntarily, "Come on, let's go, we need to get to the hotel remember?"  
  
The two men left the small room and headed for the exit of the tunnel, the dig was not as prosperous as they had hoped, but there was always tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow would bring something better. .... Present Day A thin man sat in a chair by a fireplace. He did not look happy. Kneeling before him was another man, this one did not look happy either, in fact he looked absolutely terrified.  
  
"What do you have to tell me?" asked the first man, the unhappy one. "Speak now," he commanded.  
  
"Well.yes, well you see." the terrified man started.  
  
"I don't not have time for this," bellowed the unhappy man in the chair, his vivid red eyes started down the grovelling man. "Spit it out now before I decide that you have no use what so ever."  
  
"Yes Lord," squeaked the second man, now clearly beyond terrified. "I heard this legend while I was in Egypt, you see, legend has it that an ancient pharaoh made seven items that could control very dark magic." The man paused looking fearfully up at his all mighty master, see no reason to stop he continued. "And the person who controls all seven of these items will have power that could not be stopped!"  
  
"So." the first man did not look impressed.  
  
"Well, my Lord, I have reason to believe that these items of legend actually exist. I did some research and found drawings of a few of the items."  
  
"Drawings will not help me."  
  
"Yes Lord, but I saw a boy with one of the items, the Millennium Ring, I think it is called. If they exist and if you could get them Lord, then maybe Dumbledore and Harry Potter wouldn't be able to stand up to you." the man trailed off hoping his master liked his idea, because if he didn't, well he didn't want to think about that.  
  
"You are sure it was the same one, not some imitation made for tourists?" the man's red eyes glowed as he thought about finally taking down Harry Potter, the one constant thorn in his side.  
  
"Umm.well.I.I can't say for...one hundred percent," the second man started, "but I have complete faith that these items exist," he finished seeing his doom in the other's creepy eyes.  
  
"You better hope so, for if they don't, you become a useless liar and I don't keep useless people around, and I will not tolerate liars, do I make myself clear?" The kneeling man look as though he was about to die of fright, but shook his head in agreement. "Good," replied the red-eyed man, "now, Wormtail, go and tell my Death Eaters that they must go to Egypt. Find those Millennium Items!" The man laughed evilly and his eyes narrowed until they were glowing red slits. ....  
  
R&R please, but be kind this is my first fan fic thanks ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own YGO or HP, which is still unfortunate Nami is an original character.so yea  
  
ok chapter 2 is up and running.  
  
"Hey Nami, you have mail," called a voice from behind Nami Edana.  
  
"Alright, I'll be right there," Nami called back.  
  
Nami Edana loved being in Mexico, it was great, too bad her father couldn't be here with her. Nami's father was an archaeologist, but he had disappeared just about a week ago in Egypt, he had been working on a dig, something about an untouched tomb. Nami had gone with a friend of her father's to Mexico for a survey of the Mayan ruins at Chichen Itza. And she was having a great time, or she was having a great time until last week her father's partner, Nathaniel Hunter, telephoned and told her that her father was missing. That was a week ago and no one heard from him since.  
  
Nami stood up from where she was sitting and walked over to the man that had called her name. On the ground was a small package wrapped in brown paper. Nami bent down grabbed it and walked back to where she had been sitting. She looked down at the package and saw who it was from, her father. In shock she slowly opened it. Inside was a note addressed to Nami.  
  
Dearest Nami,  
  
How is Mexico? Hope it is treating you well. I have a bit of bad news; the tomb I was working on was empty. There wasn't anything there. Nathaniel and I are a little disappointed, but c'est la vie. I found this necklace in Egypt, I thought you might like it, you can keep it on one condition, this sounds strange, but don't let Nathaniel see it. It will be our little secret, ok? I love you hun, be good, work hard and I'll see you soon, Love Dad  
  
Nami wiped a tear from her face, and pulled out the necklace, her hands shaking. It was beautiful, made of solid gold and unflawed, except for the intricate Egyptian eye design carved onto its face. "I'll never take it off," she said and she placed it over her head. ....  
  
Nami stood at the counter in the hotel room leaning on her elbows; there was a piece of chocolate cake in front of her, along with a fork. Chocolate is proven to release chemicals into your brain that make you happy, Nami had been eating a lot of chocolate in the last week. Nami began to eat it while staring into space, somewhere beyond the cabinets. It wasn't bad cake. Nami put the plate and fork in the sink, changed into her pyjamas and flopped into bed. ....  
  
Nami sat bolt upright, wiping the sleep from her eyes she looked around her. She wasn't in the hotel room anymore, she didn't know where she was, but she liked the room. It was pretty, a light blue with butterflies, a large bookshelf and a comfy couch with a nice fluffy blanket.  
  
Nami looked up and noticed a door on the opposite side of the room, so she crossed over to it and opened it. Outside of the small room was a hallway, and across the hallway was another door. This door had the same eye as the necklace carved into it. Nami slowly opened the door and peaked inside.  
  
Inside was another room, but this one wasn't as comfortable, it was black and decorated with ancient Egyptian symbols. In the middle of the room, on a raised part of the floor, sat a girl who looked just like Nami, but her eyes were a different shade. The girl's head snapped up and she looked at Nami with cold curiosity.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked, her long hair swished around her as she tilted her head.  
  
"Ah, I don't know," Nami looked at the reflection of herself, "but that is the last time I ever eat chocolate cake after midnight. Who are you?"  
  
"I don't know," the girl's cold green eyes looked at Nami thoughtfully, "Do you know?"  
  
"No, but I'm Nami," Nami walked over to her and offered her hand, the girl just looked at it.  
  
"I don't know my name."  
  
Nami raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "How strange."  
  
"Yes," the girl tiled her head the other way.  
  
Nami smiled, "Well, I think I'm going to go back home, get some sleep. This sure was a strange dream," Nami waved goodbye, turned around went back to the room across the hall and laid down on the baby blue bed. ...  
  
The next morning Nami woke up feeling very refreshed, taking a deep breath she jumped out of bed and into the shower for a change, usually it was a hassle to just get out of bed. As she stepped into the warm water she felt her problems melting away. It felt great to work the soap through her hair.  
  
//Good morning,// came a strangely familiar voice from inside Nami's head.  
  
Nami stopped and peaked her head outside the shower, looking for who said that. "Who's there?"  
  
//I'm in here, remember, we met last night,// voice seemed to roll its eyes to itself.  
  
Nami thought to herself, /What is going on.that voice.was in my dream last night./  
  
//That wasn't a dream Nami, you were in your soul room, and then you came and visited mine.//  
  
/Who are you? And what is a soul room?/ Nami asked with fear.  
  
The girl from the dream shook her head, //I told you I don't remember my name, hmmm, what can you call me, you can't just call me 'hey you' all the time, it's rude. And a soul room is a part of your mind, I think, you have your soul room and I have mine.//  
  
/Why are you in my head?/  
  
//I don't know, I think I was in the necklace for a long time, I can't think of a name, why don't you name me?// the voice suggested.  
  
/I'm confused./  
  
//Me too.//  
  
/What about Kaya?/  
  
//Who's Kaya?//  
  
Nami smiled, /You are./  
  
//I think I like it Nami,// the voice seemed pleased.  
  
R&R please - but be kind, I'm still new at this  
  
sorry if this is going slowly, feel free to make suggestions, I'll see what I can do.  
  
Thanks to: Ryou Bakura Obsessor() Nextgenficwriter Target Zero.and Misuto I'll send you the next few chapters soon, promise For reviewing constructive criticism always welcome.  
  
I already have the next two chapters written so I'll just give it another check for grammar and such and they should be up in a few days.depends on how exams *shudders* (evil evil evil word) are coming along.guess I should start studying sometime soon ^_^ *looks at calendar* ah! one week left? Maybe I wont post them ~_~ sorry 


	3. Chapter 3

right, so its almost 2 am and I have two exams tomorrow..french and modern history..so what do I do: a) study of course, I'm paying to go to this school, I need to do well b) stare at my ceiling...*ponders* i never noticed that mark before.. c) update a new chapter of my fic..mustn't forget such important things d) b and c --if you answered d) b and c then you are correct...why you may ask, the answer is that I am a procrastinator by nature and frankly I like it  
  
right so I don't own YGO or HP..if I did I wouldn't have to worry about these stupid exams now would i...*sigh* that would be nice now wouldn't it  
  
chapter 3....enjoy, but don't forget to review!  
  
Harry Potter stood in his aunt and uncle's kitchen. It was only 8:30 in the morning, but he couldn't wait to get the day started. Today his best friend Ron was coming to pick him up so Harry could spend the remaining month of the summer holiday at his house. Two more hours and then freedom.  
  
Harry hated staying at his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's house. They ignored him all the time and made him stay inside the house all day, so he wouldn't talk to the neighbours. Harry felt he really shouldn't complain, this was much better than before. Before the Dursley's found out about Harry's godfather, who happened to be a wanted murder (Harry failed to mention that Sirius didn't actually commit the crime), before that life was unbearable. Now at least it wasn't completely bad.  
  
"Are those freak friends of yours coming today?" Uncle Vernon barked as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
Harry bit his tongue at the remark and answered as politely as he could, "Yes they are."  
  
Uncle Vernon snorted, "Well I hope they have the decency to show up on time, and I might add that they better be driving this time, I wont stand for them coming into our house like that ever again." Uncle Vernon began to read his paper and Aunt Petunia entered the kitchen.  
  
Harry knew what Uncle Vernon was talking about. The last time Ron Weasley had come to pick Harry up he, his dad and his twin brothers had come by Floo Powder. It was a disaster to say the least; they ended up having to blow up the Dursley's electric fireplace to get out of the wall. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had not been impressed in any way shape or form.  
  
It was now 9 o'clock and Aunt Petunia had breakfast on the go, and Dudley, Harry's incredibly fat cousin, had now joined the rest of the family in the kitchen. He sat as far away as possible from Harry, as though Harry had some kind of contagious rash. Dudley now had two bad run ins with wizards and was quite traumatized, the first time he emerged with a pig's tail and the second time an enlarged purple tongue. Dudley didn't care much for wizards. The mental picture of both incidents still brought tears of laughter to Harry's eyes.  
  
"I don't know how they are coming," Harry told his relatives truthfully. He really didn't know, Floo Powder was out of the question and the Weasley's car was still roaming around the Forbidden Forest, that didn't leave may options. Uncle Vernon merely snorted in reply.  
  
Ten o'clock came and went and the time began to tick by so slowly Harry swore that the clock might actually be going backwards. To pass the time Harry went up to his bedroom and triple checked if he had left anything behind. He looked in all of his drawers, the closet and where he hid his schoolbooks, nothing. Harry looked around the room and decided that he was ready to leave 4 Privet Drive until next summer.  
  
Finally 10:30 came and went, Harry hadn't expected the Weasley's to be on time. Finally at about 10:56 there was a knock at the door. Harry jumped out of his seat in the kitchen and ran full stride to answer the door. He flung it open and there stood Ron Weasley and his father.  
  
"Hello Harry," smiled Mr Weasley cheerfully, "ready to go?"  
  
"Hiya Harry, sorry we're late, had a bit of trouble finding the place," Ron smiled at Harry.  
  
"Well, then lets go," Harry stepped out the front door, "see you next summer," he called to his aunt and uncle. Harry closed the front door, picked up and trunk and looked to Mr Weasley. "How did you get here?"  
  
"Ah, yes, well seeing how we no longer have a car, I borrowed one from a friend from work," Mr Weasley pointed to a black car parked in front of the Dursley's house.  
  
Ron looked at Harry knowing what was on his mind, "Its completely muggle, you wouldn't believe how excited Dad got when he found out," Ron rolled his eyes and Harry smiled. This was the start to the best month ever. ....  
  
Dumbledore sat at his desk looking over the new class schedule, when there was a sudden knock at his door.  
  
"Enter," Dumbledore waved for the figure at his door to sit down.  
  
"Dumbledore, I know what they're looking for," the man stated as he plopped into the chair, "something called the Millennium Items in Egypt."  
  
"Does Voldemort know where the items are?" Dumbledore inquired remaining calm.  
  
"Well, I asked around the Death Eaters and no one knows," the man scratched his head, "so I asked around the market place, you know just random jewellers to see if they had seen any of them. No one had."  
  
Dumbledore sensed that there was more and so he arched an eyebrow and motioned for the informant to continue.  
  
"Well, then some strange lady pulled me aside and asked why I wanted to know about the Millennium Items. I told her that some people were looking for them, evil people. She said that the items do exist, and that she is trying very hard to keep them just figments of legend, and something about they had all already found their destined owners, what ever the hell that means." The man paused before continuing, "That's pretty much all I could get out of her."  
  
Dumbledore thought about this information for a minute, then looked up at the man, "Thank you for your help," Dumbledore stood and shook the nameless man's hand, "we should not meet again for a very long time, so I wish you luck in the future." And with that the man left Dumbledore's office.  
  
Dumbledore sat deep in thought for a while; he looked at the papers on his desk, under the scheduling problems. He had discovered four teenagers with a tremendous amount of power, a dangerous amount of power for untrained wizards. These were dangerous times, if Voldemort got his hands on this kind of power, the wizarding world could be in for some very dark times. That left only one option, to send letters to these four students and offer them places at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dumbledore looked at the papers and nodded his head, that's what he would do. ....  
  
Nami Edana started at her ceiling from her bed. 'Up,' she thought to herself, 'time to get up. Now.' She groaned and rolled over, 'Five more minutes.'  
  
//No,// came a voice from the back of Nami's mind, //up now. You have to go to work.//  
  
Nami groaned again in protest, but knowing that the voice in the back of her mind was right, she flopped out of bed and began to get ready for work.  
  
It was still dark outside when Nami finished her morning routine, the morning squabble about getting out of bed, breakfast, shower and finish off with grooming. Nami looked at the clock on the stove, it said 6:14 am.  
  
/See, look I could have laid in bed for another fifteen or twenty minutes!/ Nami declared to the voice.  
  
//It's funny how just five more minutes can turn into ten more minutes and then twenty more minutes with you, and then all of a sudden your late,// Nami received a mental image of Kaya, shaking her head with a smirk on her face.  
  
Nami went back into her bedroom to grab her backpack and she paused in front of the full-length mirror. She stood there and studied herself. She was of average height, but had a small build. Her long dark hair was tied into two long braids, to keep it away from her face. Her sad green eyes studied the image in the mirror where she stood alone.  
  
But she wasn't really alone, she was never alone. She hadn't been alone in over a year, not that Nami was complaining. Nami's mother had died when Nami was a baby, and Nami's father had just brought her along on all of his archaeological digs with him, hiring a tutor who was responsible for her education. So never having gone to school and never staying in one place for very long, Nami never had any friends. She was happy to have just one, even if only Nami could see or hear her. The necklace her father had given her and the spirit inside it was the best thing that ever happened to Nami.  
  
The stove now read 6:30 am and Nami quickly scribbled a note to Nathaniel saying that she had left for the museum where she worked. Quietly she opened the front door and left shutting it behind her.  
  
Sorry about the short chapters...i'm working on that..so R&R, but remember, be gentle, I'm still new at this...  
  
Thank you to:  
  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa nope, she isn't evil.although that would be interesting  
  
Anime Lover()  
  
Target Zero and of course Misuto, could forget you! ^_^ and thanks for the HP3 trailer  
  
Thanks for reviewing.you really make my day ^_^ I wish all of those worrying about exams good luck! cos we can all use a little..*looks at clock* ah.must sleep! 


	4. Chapter 4

hinotama here, again with another update ^_^  
  
well believe it or not i still don't own YGO or HP, if you sue me i wouldn't expect much, i'm a starving university student with no money because my school keeps taking it all  
  
i would really appreciate some suggestions for any point in the story while Yugi and Co are at school, just drop me a review, thanks a million, it means a lot to me ^_^  
  
well here is the ever so creatively titled Chapter Four  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yugi Mouto stood outside a very strange teahouse in downtown Domino City; this was where the strange letter had told him to come. Yesterday morning a letter had arrived addressed to Yugi, inside it spoke of a Professor Dumbledore and some school in Britain called Hogwarts, it appeared to be an invitation to learn magic. It politely asked Yugi to come to this teahouse for further information. At first Yugi thought it was a joke, but there was just something not right, he had to come and see for himself.  
  
//Would you like me to take over?// asked Yami from the back of Yugi's mind.  
  
/I think I'll be ok for now, but if you feel it becomes dangerous you can come out,/ Yugi reassured his yami, even though this was what they always did.  
  
Yugi pushed open the door and walked into the little shop. It was a nice little place, painted light green, the walls were decorated with large golden sunflowers, along with large windows that allowed the sunlight to poor in. The funny thing was that everyone that walked by didn't seem to see the quaint little teahouse, their eyes slipped right over it. Yugi looked around the shop searching for Professor Dumbledore, but didn't see anyone who looked like the man he was looking for, not that Yugi knew what Dumbledore looked like. But he did see one familiar face, or at least a familiar back of a head.  
  
"Bakura?" Yugi walked over to the table where his friend sat and joined him.  
  
"Yugi!" Bakura looked relieved to see a friendly face. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Yugi smiled, "Well you wont believe this, but I got this strange letter from some man named Professor."  
  
"Dumbledore," a voice finished for Yugi.  
  
Bakura and Yugi spun around, "Malik!" they said in unison.  
  
"You too?" questioned Yugi.  
  
"Yes, and I take it you got a letter as well Bakura." it wasn't a question.  
  
Bakura nodded in agreement. He was so glad that Yugi and Malik were also recipients of the strange letter, he was going to go to Hogwarts, Bakura saw this as a fresh start, where no one thought him strange because of Yami Bakura, but he didn't really want to go alone. He hoped Malik and Yugi would go too, they understood his little problem and didn't hold it against him. He voiced his hope as a question.  
  
Yugi looked thoughtful for a moment, "I showed the letter to Grandpa, he said I should go. Yami thinks that I should see what Dumbledore has to say and then decide to go or not. But I think I'll go, I want to learn more about the millennium puzzle, and the millennium tauk."  
  
Bakura's face split into a wide smile, "Great! I'm pretty sure I'm going. Since it's a boarding school I'll be in one place for a whole year, instead of hopping around with my father. And why are you still in Japan Malik? The Battle City Finals ended almost a month ago."  
  
"Isis and I have not left yet for Cairo, we stayed to finish up the exhibit at the museum." Malik looked at Bakura and noticed the millennium ring under his shirt, "What does Yami Bakura think of this?" Malik inquired, his intense violet eyes focusing on Bakura.  
  
The millennium ring glowed faintly under Bakura's shirt, and suddenly Bakura's eyes seemed to narrow and his white hair stood up a little more.  
  
"I thought this would be stupid, a waste of time and suggested that he ignore the letter. As you can see my advice wasn't heeded," Bakura's voice was colder and all of a sudden a lot meaner. "But since the Pharaoh seems to be going, maybe I should tag along, wouldn't want to pass up a chance to annoy him," Yami Bakura, the darker other personality of the real Bakura, narrowed his eyes and gave Malik an evil grin. "Care to join us Malik?"  
  
"I do enjoy watching you pester the Pharaoh and where you go chaos seems to follow," he paused for a minute, he did like Yami Bakura, "I suppose I will go, besides it will get Isis off my back."  
  
//Great, so now I have to baby sit these two and make sure they stay out of trouble,// Yami fumed from his soul room.  
  
Yugi smiled inwardly at his yami, /Come on, admit it, you'd like the company./ Yami only narrowed his red eyes giving Yugi a glare .  
  
Bakura regained control of his body and the millennium ring glowed faintly. "Great," he said unenthusiastically, "my yami seems to get into more trouble with you around Malik." Malik merely smiled.  
  
....  
  
Dumbledore stood outside of a small little teashop in Japan. Three of the four new students had been in the same city when Dumbledore had sent out the letters of acceptance to them, which was very convenient. It saved him making four trips, now he just had to make two.  
  
Dumbledore opened the door to the teahouse. It, of course, was part of the wizarding world, and so most muggles didn't even notice it when they passed by, bless them, the ignorant creatures. Dumbledore looked around as he walked in, he was meeting three teens, he didn't think they would be hard to find. And he was right, they were sitting in a corner with a pot of tea between them. Dumbledore seemed confused, although he didn't let it show, apparently they knew each other.  
  
They were very strange teens, all three of them. The first one Dumbledore noticed was the shortest, the boy looked like he was barley five feet tall, his hair was three different colours and he wore it spiked up. He was dressed in jeans and a tight t-shirt and finished the outfit off with several belts, buckles and a large gold pendent on a chain. The next one Dumbledore noticed was just as strange, this boy's hair was nearly as white as Dumbledore's and it too was spiky, and he was so pale, however, he was dressed normally for a muggle, sporting a pair of jeans and a striped shirt. The last boy sitting at the table was no less strange. His skin was darker than the first two boys', his hair, again, was spiky, but this time with light blonde. He was sitting facing the entranceway, so Dumbledore could see his intense violet eyes and could make out all the gold jewellery he wore, which included a necklace, earrings and gold bracelets.  
  
Dumbledore pushed his half moon spectacles up his nose and walked over to the boys.  
  
"Good afternoon," he greeted them, "may I join you?"  
  
The short boy and the boy with white hair stood up as Dumbledore spoke. "Would you be Professor Dumbledore?" the short boy asked.  
  
"Yes, I am," Dumbledore motioned for the two to sit as he did, he noted that the third boy didn't get up at all.  
  
"Would you like some tea Professor?" asked the second boy, he removed the fourth cup from the tray and filled it with tea, handing it to the professor.  
  
"Why thank you." Dumbledore took a sip before starting. "Now, I gather that you know each other," all three boys nodded, "that's good, its nice to have a familiar face when you go somewhere new. I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I know each of your names, but not which one is which." Dumbledore mused as he inspected each teen again now that he was closer.  
  
"Well, I'm Yugi Mouto, from Domino City Japan," Yugi offered, Dumbledore made a mental note of the rather small teen.  
  
"Ryou Bakura, please just call me Bakura, I'm originally from England, but I live in Japan now."  
  
"Malik Ishtar, Cairo, Egypt."  
  
"Splendid to met you. I requested this meeting for several reasons. Firstly to extend an invitation to you in hopes that you would be interested in attending Hogwarts. It has come to my attention that you all have a great deal of power for those who are untrained, the staff at Hogwarts will be able to help you learn to use that power properly so that you are not a danger to yourselves or to others. The second reason for my visit is to tell you that the wizarding world is facing dangerous times. An epic battle between good and evil has begun and I am afraid that the Dark Lord, Voldemort, may take notice of your powers, and use them against your will."  
  
Dumbledore paused here, looking at each of his potential new students and studied their reactions. Bakura look deeply interested and concerned. Dumbledore knew Malik was listening even though the youth looked like he wasn't, he was lounged in the chair, leaning back on the legs with his eyes closed. The old wizard turned his gaze quickly to Yugi. 'Strange,' he thought to himself, 'I didn't notice before that Yugi had red eyes, I could have sworn that they were violet.' He would have to watch for that in the future.  
  
Dumbledore continued, "I would like to point out here that Hogwarts is one of the safest places in England. If you chose not to attend Hogwarts I'm sure you'll be running into Voldemort shortly, he is powerful and evil, I doubt you would fair well if he found you alone. The third reason for my asking you here is to ask if you believe you will be attending Hogwarts at all. I understand if you are not sure, just tell me what you believe your answer will be at this time."  
  
Yugi smiled at Dumbledore, he liked this man, and it was hard not to trust him. I mean, really, listen to what he was saying, usually Yugi would have called this man a loon and would have left by now, but he was still here and was going to accept his place at Hogwarts. Yami was reading Yugi's thoughts.  
  
//If you wish to go then you have my full support,// he stated. Yugi was glad that Yami was so supportive.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," Yami started on Yugi's behalf, since he was in control of their body, "I'm positive that I will be attending Hogwarts this year."  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "Excellent, I believe you will enjoy your time there," he turned to Ryou.  
  
/Well yami, what do you think?/ Bakura asked his other self.  
  
//I don't have a great deal of choice in this now do I? I go where you go.//  
  
It took Ryou along time to answer, but finally he opened his eyes, for he had closed them while thinking, and answered, "I will be joining Yugi there."  
  
Malik turned his deep violet eyes at the other two. He didn't have a yami to consult the same way the other two did. He didn't like his yami, who was created from pure rage and hate, his yami was permanent, with or without the millennium rod, which Malik still possessed. But if the Pharaoh is going, and the tomb robber.  
  
"I suppose I also will join them."  
  
"Excellent. Now just one more thing, all of our other students start schooling around the age of 12, now you clearly are well over that age, so we need to choose what year to place you in. Exactly how old are you?"  
  
"Fifteen, I'll be sixteen soon," was the answer from Yugi.  
  
"Sixteen," Malik replied fixing one of his wristbands.  
  
Ryou's eyes went from excited to not so excited, "I'll be 17 in a couple months, my father is an archaeologist, so I was moved around a lot and fell behind in school," Bakura explained. He really didn't want to be in a different year then his friends.  
  
Dumbledore thought for a moment to himself, that would put them in fifth or sixth year, the better choice was obviously fifth year, less to catch up on.  
  
"Well, that's settled, you will be starting in fifth year. Now you will be fairly behind, but we have an outstanding staff and they should be able to catch you up with very little trouble. Also I had to place you in whatever classes had room, so I'm afraid the pickings were slim. The term starts the first of September, here are you lists of supplies," Dumbledore handed them each another envelope. "I will arrange for you all to get to Diagon Alley, where you can purchase these items a week before the term starts, a place to stay for that week and then for transportation to Kings Cross Station, for the Hogwarts Express." Dumbledore stood up, "I will owl you instructions about getting to England, and don't worry about the language problem, that will all be taken care of. I hope you enjoy the rest of your summer." And with that Dumbledore left the teahouse, ready to meet with Nami Edana, the fourth student to be offered acceptance to Hogwarts under special circumstances.  
  
R&R again, feel free to make suggestions!  
  
sorry my laptop is being stupid *shakes her fist at the screen* stupid computer wont let me get into my email, i'll add these thank yous for reviews with next chapter, promise ^_^ -- later days, hino 


	5. Chapter 5

firstly - i'd like to thank Solo-girl for pointing out that Yugi's eyes are violet not blue, apparently i am colour confused - actually my friend is colour confused, he can't tell the difference between blue and purple Smarties....he and my friend were in biology and doing work with Smarites and she was like 'uh Chris why are your blue and purple Smarites in the same pile?' and he was like 'oh, are they? i can't tell the difference' -anyways ^_^ i believe that i fixed that.thank you very much ^_^  
  
secondly - i don't own HP or YGO *sigh* too bad, because i don't think i'd mind  
  
thirdly - here is chapter 5 - hope you like it ^_^  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Nami liked her summer job at the museum in Cairo. Nathaniel had helped her get the job, a friend of his had been looking for someone to give tours, and since Nami spoke several languages, was in town with Nathaniel for the summer, had been present at the dig sites of some of the artefacts and knew a great deal about the rest she was a good candidate.  
  
Yesterday morning Nami received a letter from a man in England claiming that he ran a school of magic, and he insisted that he meet her. He informed Nami to meet him at the museum at noon, in the room dedicated to artefacts and information from the Second Intermediate period of Egyptian history. Nami would have ignored the letter normally, but she was already at the museum and it would only cut into her lunch break so what was the harm in going. She just had to get through this one last tour and then she'd be on lunch.  
  
"Please follow me and I will take you through the last room of the tour," Nami directed her group through the door on her left, using the Arabic language native to Egypt.  
  
In the room the group oohed and awed over the artefacts, and seemed impressed when Nami told them how they had been found and that she was present as some of them were unearthed. After about a ten-minute speech about the room and a five-minute question and answer period it was lunch.  
  
Nami made her way back to the specified room and sat down on a bench, the room, surprisingly was empty, until a strange looking man walked in. He was wearing purple robes and a pointed hat; he had funny half moon glasses that he pushed up his nose as he entered the room. Nami had a mental image of Kaya raising an eyebrow.  
  
//I think this must be him, looks like a loon, probably is a loon,// Kaya said from her soul room.  
  
/Appearances can be deceiving,/ Nami told Kaya, /who would suspect that there are two people in my body, no one. It can't hurt to hear what he has to say./  
  
//I still say he is a loon.//  
  
The strange man approached the bench where Nami sat, and offered his hand. "Professor Dumbledore, I believe you are Miss Edana."  
  
Nami took his hand and shook it while saying, "Yes I am, but please call me Nami."  
  
"Nami, I suppose you have several questions to ask me about the position at Hogwarts that I offered you," Professor Dumbledore looked around at the room filled with ancient treasures.  
  
//Yeah, like what kind of crack he does and where I can get some,// Kaya snorted from her soul room, Nami gave her a glare.  
  
"With all due respect Professor Dumbledore, I'm not sure I believe you, that there is a school for magic, or that you are a wizard," Nami looked at her hands folded in her lap.  
  
"Completely understandable," Dumbledore pulled at his beard, "but I'm not sure of what I could do to convince you." Dumbledore tapped his nose with one of his long crooked fingers, "I know," he stated. And then he disappeared.  
  
Nami stared at the spot that had previously been occupied by Dumbledore, which was now empty.  
  
/What the./ Nami trailed off.  
  
//Collective hallucination?// Kaya suggested as an explanation.  
  
Dumbledore was only gone for a couple minutes before he reappeared beside Nami. This was sufficient evidence for Nami and Kaya that this loon was not a loon and was telling the truth.  
  
"Ok, I believe you," Nami gave her head a shake. "Before you try to talk me into coming to Hogwarts," Nami started, but was cut off.  
  
"I am not here to convince you to attend my fine school, but to inform you of the possibility and the situation that has arisen." Nami raised an eyebrow curiously. Dumbledore explained, "You have a tremendous amount of power for an untrained wizard, a dangerous amount of power. These are dark times and they are going to get worse, an evil wizard, Voldemort, may have taken notice of your powers. He will want to use them against the wizards opposing him, with or without your consent. Hogwarts is a very safe place, which will protect you from the Dark Lord and teach you how to use your magic."  
  
Nami absorbed this information, a serious look on her face. "I have decided that I will come to this school, I wouldn't want to place innocent people in danger because they are around me."  
  
"That is very noble of you, but I am sure that you will have a wonderful time at Hogwarts. You will starting in the fifth year, with a few other students, there will be lots of catch up on, but our fine staff will be more than willing to help," Dumbledore smiled and pulled out a bunch of candy from his pocket, "Lemon drop?"  
  
Nami smiled, "Thank you," she said as she helped herself to a candy.  
  
"I'm afraid that I had to place you in whatever classes had extra room, so I apologize if they are not to your likings," Dumbledore looked at his watch. "I'll be sending you information about how to get to England, you will be leaving a week before the term starts, and I have arranged for you to stay in Diagon Alley, where you can purchase your things. Now I must be off, the term draws ever closer and the work wont do itself."  
  
And with that Dumbledore stood up, bowed to Nami and left.  
  
//Didn't say anything about me,// Kaya mused.  
  
/I didn't expect him to, I doubt that even in this wizarding world that our situation would be normal./  
  
Kaya shrugged, //Well you never know. But you do realize that you are going to have to interact with other people at this school, right?// Kaya knew that Nami had never gone to school before and had never really interacted with people her own age.  
  
A look of worry crept over Nami's face, /I know, it can't be too hard can it?/  
  
Kaya laughed and soon Nami was chuckling to herself as she stood up to get her lunch.  
  
....  
  
Yugi sat on the end of his bed deep in thought. Dumbledore didn't mention anything about his millennium puzzle or any other millennium item. Yugi let out a sigh.  
  
//What is bothering you?// Yami asked, materializing next to Yugi on the bed.  
  
/It's nothing,/ Yugi flopped onto his back.  
  
//Obviously it is more than nothing,// Yami remained seated, but looked down at his friend with concern.  
  
/Well, Dumbledore didn't say anything about the millennium puzzle, or anything like that. I have this strange feeling that he doesn't know that our magic comes from the items, I don't think he knows about the items at all./  
  
//It is more than likely that you are correct, we will have to guard our secret well at Hogwarts, but we will not be alone, the grave robber will be there as well.//  
  
Yugi laughed, /If that makes us feel any better at all!/  
  
Yami smiled. //Have you told your grandfather that you are going?//  
  
/I think I'll do that now,/ Yugi stood up and headed for the kitchen, Yami not far behind him.  
  
Yugi's grandfather was in the kitchen starting dinner, humming to himself when Yugi and the unseen Yami entered the room.  
  
"Yugi, dinner wont be ready for another hour still," he informed his grandson.  
  
"Grandpa," Yugi started, he looked beyond his grandfather where Yami was inspecting the refrigerator door. "I met with that Dumbledore man, and guess who else was there!"  
  
"Who?" Grandpa asked, checking behind him to see what Yugi was looking at.  
  
"Bakura, he said that he was going to go to Hogwarts, and I decided that I want to go as well," Yugi stopped watching Yami and looked at his grandfather, who was still trying to see what his grandson was so interested in.  
  
He smiled, "Good, good. Do you know when you'll be leaving?"  
  
"No idea, Dumbledore said he would mail us the information soon." Yugi smiled as well, "Do you need help with anything Grandpa?"  
  
"Nope, you go and have fun."  
  
...  
  
Bakura sat in his room by himself, his father had just left for a few weeks for some dig in Mexico, and in his hand was a letter written on yellow parchment with emerald green ink. Slowly he broke the seal and read what was inside.  
  
Dear Mr Bakura,  
  
I have made arrangements for you, Mr Mouto and Mr Ishtar to travel to England together. You will meet with an associate of mine in the teashop where we first met, on Monday August 25, please bring your trunk with you, for you will be going directly to Diagon Alley, where you will spend the remaining week of your summer holiday. I have also arranged for a family to meet you there on the first of September to take you to King's Cross Station. I look forward to seeing you on the first of September,  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Bakura smiled, he was so excited to start the new school year in England, especially since Yugi and Malik would be there.  
  
//Ha, I hope they forget about the language problem, I don't believe the Pharaoh or Malik speak a word of English and that would be most amusing,// Yami Bakura chuckled from his soul room, smiling evilly to himself.  
  
Bakura merely shook his head and rolled his eyes, his yami was such a pain sometimes. He didn't know how he put up with the constant chatter inside his head, because it never stopped, Yami Bakura had a remark for everything and insisted that he give his two sense worth. Ever since the end of the Battle City tournament, Yami Bakura had lightened up a lot, he could still be mean, and he was as sardonic as ever, but Ryou liked this yami much better than the old one, although the old one was much quieter.  
  
....  
  
~~ (*) Harry looked around him, he was standing between two massive hedges, it looked so familiar, and suddenly Harry knew where he was. It was the third task of the Triwizard Tournament, an event that he would not forget for a very very long time.  
  
"Go on," Cedric said, gesturing to the Triwizad Cup.  
  
"Both of us," Harry said, his eyes starting to mist over. He had this dream numerous times, but it didn't get easier, each time it made Harry feel terrible for surviving, for living when Cedric didn't, Voldemort had been after him, Cedric's death was unnecessary, like so many other people's when it came to the Dark Lord.  
  
Harry scarcely listened to the rest of his conversation with Cedric, frankly he had heard it more times then he ever wanted to. He went through the motions, said what he had said to Cedric on that night and he walked over to the cup with Cedric and they both grabbed it at the same time. Harry felt something pull at his bellybutton and dreaded the part that was coming next.  
  
When Harry stood up he was in the graveyard that haunted his dreams nearly every night and beside him was Cedric, looking slightly nervous at their surroundings.  
  
"Wands you, d'you reckon?"  
  
Harry looked at Cedric and simply said "Yeah." Harry remembered that he had been glad Cedric suggested it, not him. If only he had known then what he knew now.  
  
Harry stood there and looked around him, waiting for the sensation of being watched to start, and right on cue it did. And then, as if part of a well rehearsed play, a figure began to come closer to Harry and Cedric, carrying the bundle of robes that Harry knew hid Lord Voldemort. Harry waited for his scar to explode in pain, and it did. He dropped his wand with the pain, it hurt so much.  
  
"Kill the spare," Harry heard Voldemort hiss, followed by the fateful word, "Avada Kedavra," and the thump of Cedric hitting the ground dead.  
  
Harry found himself looking into Cedric's empty eyes; they were blank, cold and completely lifeless. Harry stood there staring in numb disbelief, again, for about the one-hundredth time he had watched Cedric die, and he was sure that it would not be the last. (*)  
  
"Cedric," Harry cried, "Cedric, no!" ~~  
  
"Harry? Harry are you alright?"  
  
Harry sat bolt upright he was so confused. "Cedric?" he questioned into the dark.  
  
"No, its Ron," Ron scratched his head, obviously a little worried about Harry. "I woke up and you were tossing and turning and kept making funny sounds."  
  
Harry looked into his lap, embarrassed, why did he have to make so much noise in his sleep? "I'm fine, just a bad dream," he told Ron; glad he couldn't see his friend in the pitch black. "Sorry I woke you," he added quietly.  
  
Ron smiled, "You didn't, I was getting up to go to the bathroom. Are you sure you're alright Harry?"  
  
Harry forced himself to smile, "I'm fine, but tired, I'm going back to sleep," he didn't wait for Ron to reply, "night."  
  
R&R please and thank you ^_^ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (*) a lot of the part enclosed by the (*) was taken from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, here is all the citation stuff -  
  
Rowling, J.K. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Vancouver: Raincoast Books, 2000. p 550-554.  
  
now, thank yous! ^_^  
  
thanks for reviewing on chapter 3: (my laptop was being stupid *gives it an evil glare* )  
  
necroboy why thank you! I'm glad you like it ^_^  
  
and Anime Lover * grabs a balloon* ooo i like balloons! * throws confetti in the air* hope you're still enjoying this! ^_^  
  
thanks for reviewing on chapter 4:  
  
Solo-girl see start of chapter - and thanks for reviewing  
  
Princess Krystal01 - utter chaos may be an understatement ^_^  
  
Hillary Nguyen - thanks for the review - I always appreciate them all!  
  
and shadow-demon18b - ^_^ hope this update was fast enough ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own: Yu Gi Oh  
  
Harry Potter  
  
my house  
  
the world - well not yet anyways *evil grin* -- if you wish to escape the life of servitude that i plan to bestow upon the entire world, there is one way - you must read and review! those who do will be elevated to an aristocratic station, those who don't....how does 'Yes Master Hinotama' sound?  
  
Malik: *cough* psycho *cough*  
  
hinotama: no one asked you *evil glare*  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Harry and Ron stumbled into the Weasley's kitchen for breakfast. Ron hadn't mentioned the events of the previous night and Harry was happy to let him forget. They plopped down at the table and began to butter their toast. The last few weeks had just flown by for Harry, he couldn't believe that his month at the Weasley's was almost done. In just a few days Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and the Weasley troop would head off to Diagon Alley to buy their school supplies.  
  
"Would you like some orange juice Harry dear?" asked Mrs Weasley kindly.  
  
"Please and thank you," Harry replied before biting into his toast.  
  
Ron's younger sister, Ginny, and older twin brothers, Fred and George, entered the kitchen and joined Ron and Harry at the table. Fred and George scratched their heads as they poured themselves a drink. Ginny looked over the paper.  
  
"Do you know when Hermione is coming Mom?" she questioned over the paper, she looked at the front page where the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge paced back and forth in his office.  
  
"Not until dinner," Mrs Weasley waved her wand at the sink and the breakfast dishes began to wash themselves. "Eat up so I can finish cleaning."  
  
"C'mon Harry," Ron managed through a mouth full of toast, "lets go upstairs, I need to hide all of our school books before Hermione comes and makes us do review."  
  
Harry laughed with Ron as they bounded up the stairs into Ron's room. Hermionie was Ron and Harry's best friend, but she was still a little obsessed with school. She was always the best at everything. They really didn't mind Hermione being like that, as long as she didn't bother them too much.  
  
Harry was excited to go back to school, he missed playing Quidditch and he missed the castle itself. All those passage ways, strange rooms and trick staircases; Hogwarts was Harry's true home. Harry even missed his classes, well not potions or divination, but strangely enough Harry missed Hagrid's classes, which were always a surprise. The next few days couldn't go by fast enough.  
  
...  
  
Just before dinner, as Mrs Weasley said, Hermione arrived with her large trunk. She was going to stay with the Weasley's for the next five days and then she would get a room with them at the Leaky Cauldron until they left for King's Cross Station.  
  
When Hermione saw Harry and Ron she ran over to them and threw her arms around Harry in a big hug, and then moved onto Ron, although she was a little more reserved.  
  
"Well, I hope you two went over some of last years notes, you know we have our OWLs this year," Hermione folded her arms across her chest. "You two better buckle down this year, these tests are important."  
  
"You know Hermione," Ron said while giving her an evil look, "you could at least wait until classes started, no, until we got to school before you start with that! We still have a week of perfectly good summer vacation, and I refuse to let you ruin it with thoughts of school."  
  
"He has a point Hermione," Ginny smiled as she walked over and joined the group. Hermione gave Ginny a large hug. "There is still a week of care free laying about and I plan to work very hard at doing nothing and avoiding thinking at all costs."  
  
Harry beamed, "That is the best thing I've heard all afternoon." Ginny smiled shyly and looked down at her feet.  
  
"Amen," came the voices of Fred and George from the next room over.  
  
"Have the twins stopped with the joke shop yet?" Hermione asked in a hushed voice.  
  
Ginny shook her head, "No, we don't think so. It has been quite a bit quieter in their room this summer, but I have a feeling that they didn't give up on their dream just yet."  
  
Harry smiled to himself, he knew that they hadn't, not too long ago Harry had given them money to fund their business, the money he won in the Triwizard Tournament. The twins were not giving up on their joke shop dream and nor would they in the near future. Even their mother, try as she may, couldn't get them to stop. One could always see them in the Gryffindor common room handing out experimental candies and taking orders for items they had already perfected. Those twins were nothing but trouble.  
  
"Kids," Mrs Weasley called from the kitchen, "please come and set the table, dinner's almost ready."  
  
Everyone willingly went to the kitchen to help, Mrs Weasley always prepared a scrumptious meal, which included Harry's favourites.  
  
....  
  
Nami had been told that a friend of Dumbledore's would meet her at Nathaniel's house and then escort her to the inn where she would spend the remaining week of summer holidays. He would be there at 11:30 am and it was now almost noon and there was still no sign of him.  
  
Nathaniel sat at the kitchen table and waited with Nami. He didn't know if he approved of this school for magic, but Nami seemed so happy to go, Nathaniel couldn't tell her no. He hadn't seen her this happy in almost a year, how could he voice his opinion when it meant so much to the girl that was like his own daughter. He couldn't and that was it.  
  
"Thank you for letting me go Nathaniel," Nami looked at her guardian with her deep green eyes, "this means a lot to me."  
  
"Anything that makes you happy child," Nathaniel smiled. Those green eyes were always so sad and over the last year they had gotten deeper and more heartbreaking. When he looked into those eyes it made him want to cry, such sorrow, the loss of both her parents had scarred those beautiful eyes forever. Nathaniel reached deep into his pocket and pulled out a bunch of British notes. "Nami I want you to take this," he passed Nami the notes.  
  
"Nathaniel," Nami stuttered, "I can't take this."  
  
"Yes you can and you will. It will make me feel much better. You can use it to buy your school books, that list was long, it won't come cheap."  
  
"Thank you," was all Nami could say. It meant so much to Nami that Nathaniel was trying to help her, with her father gone he was all she had.  
  
//You have me too, you know,// Kaya snorted, //I support you just as much as Nathaniel.//  
  
Nami smiled, /Yes, I know, I didn't mean to forget you. Your support also means a great deal to me./  
  
//Well, it'd better.//  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Nathaniel asked giving Nami a strange look.  
  
Nami laughed out loud, "Oh, I was just thinking about school, how fun it will be to go away to school."  
  
"Make sure you write often and tell me how it is going, I'll mail you and tell you where I am. That reminds me, what is the address of this school?"  
  
Nami thought for a moment before answering, "I don't know, I don't think I saw an address on any of the stuff they sent me. We'll have to ask the man that was supposed to be here forty-five minutes ago!"  
  
Nathaniel laughed as someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it," he stood from the table and made his way down the hallway to the front door, Nami trailing behind him.  
  
Slowly Nathaniel opened the door and standing outside was Dumbledore's associate. He was huge, beyond belief large, almost twice as tall as Nathaniel and about three times as wide. Enormous was the only word to describe him, enormous and untamed. His face was half hidden behind a wild mane of dark hair, bushy eyebrows and a big beard.  
  
"'Allo, name's Hagrid, Rebeus Hagrid. I'm Dumbledore's friend," he had to bend down to squeeze through the front door. "I'm here to pick up Nami Edana."  
  
Nathaniel was still in shock about the sheer size of Hagrid, so Nami extended her hand, "Hello, I'm Nami," she said in English.  
  
Hagrid shook her handed, more accurately her whole body, for she was almost lifted of the ground by Hagrid. "Lovely to meet ya," was all Hagrid had to say.  
  
Nathaniel regained himself and offered his hand as well, "Professor Nathaniel Hunter, I'm Nami legal guardian."  
  
"Guardian eh?" Hagrid inquired.  
  
"My partner, Professor Edana, has been missing for the last year, in his will he listed me as Nami's guardian," Nathaniel explained.  
  
"Oh, that's sad," Hagrid seemed a little uncomfortable. "Sorry 'bout being late, had a bit o' trouble finding the place. But we best be off Nami, we're behind schedule, Tom at the Leaky Cauldron's expecting us."  
  
"Just before you leave," Nathaniel put in, "we didn't see a mailing address for the school, how should I address letters to Nami?"  
  
"Mailing address? I don't think we got one of those," Hagrid scratched his head. "Nope, just use an owl, we don't bother with the muggle post."  
  
Nathaniel raised an eyebrow, "An owl? What would 'the muggle post' be exactly?""  
  
Hagrid sighed; he'd forgotten that he'd have to explain such simple things. "The muggle post is your normal mail system, wizards use owls to deliver the post. There are owls at the school that Nami can use whenever she wants, and they'll wait for you to finish writing a response before returning." Nathaniel still looked confused but nodded his head in understanding, Hagrid moved for the door, "Like I said, best if we'd be going Nami."  
  
Nami smiled, tears welling in her eyes as she hugged Nathaniel goodbye, "See you soon," she wiped a tear from her check.  
  
"Be good, work hard and have fun," Nathaniel walked to the door opened it and watched Nami and Hagrid leave together.  
  
R&R  
  
Sorry this is such a short chapter, but chapter 7 will be a little better, don't worry  
  
Thanks for reviewing:  
  
Princess Krystal01 - yes things are starting to happen *claps with excitement*  
  
Amber Of Heart - I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing ^_^ deal?  
  
Anime Lover - yay! you like it! ^_^ i was afraid to post it at first, but then i did ^_^ i'm glad people are enjoying it  
  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa - glad you enjoy ^_^ hope this was quick enough for you  
  
I have a secret....come here....I already have chapter 7 and 8 written, so as an early Christmas present, I might post 7 tomorrow or Thursday ^_^ later days! 


	7. Chapter 7: the early christmas present

an early Christmas gift for you! chapter 7.only like two days after chapter 6 ^_^ i think  
  
i don't own HP or YGO...if you thought i did...well that's nice of you, but don't be stupid, of course i don't own it!  
  
without further adieu...i present to you chapter 7  
  
____________________  
  
Nami looked around the street; she didn't see anything that was out of place, no strange cars or weird broomsticks, just the normal everyday things.  
  
//How on earth did he get here?// Kaya demanded, looking through Nami's eyes.  
  
/I don't know,/ Nami was also confused.  
  
Kaya rolled her eyes, an action that Nami saw in her mind, //Well, since you happen to be in control right now, why don't you ask him instead of staring at that pole like an idiot?//  
  
Nami realised that she had been staring at the pole on her lawn while conversing with Kaya and Hagrid was looking at her like she was some kind of rabid rabbit.  
  
"How are we getting to England?" Nami asked, trying to avoid the other's stare.  
  
"Well, there is a pub near by, part of the wizarding world, and it's part o' the NWI," Hagrid noticed Nami's lack of understanding, "the Network for Wizarding Inns, it is a direct connection from popular inns all over the place. The inn you're stayin' at, the Leaky Cauldron, is in on the connection. It's very convenient. We'll be walking there."  
  
Hagrid and Nami walked in silence, well Hagrid did, Nami on the other hand had to listen to the endless and pointless chatter of Kaya. Sometimes Kaya was silent and cold, and then other times she was a constant onslaught of thoughts, almost like a running commentary on Nami's life, expect the only person who could hear it was Nami. It was hard work for Nami to keep all thoughts of Kaya dying painfully to herself.  
  
"Whatcha thinking about?" asked Hagrid, his little black eyes looking at Nami while he walked.  
  
Nami snapped back to reality, she had been caught up in Kaya commentary on the number of cracks in the sidewalk. "What? Oh, nothing really, at least not anything important."  
  
//Hey! Is that all the respect I get around here?//  
  
....  
  
Hagrid and Nami walked for about twenty minutes, Hagrid carried Nami's trunk, since it was so big and she was so small, it was obviously easier for Hagrid to do it. Soon they had left the quiet neighbourhood where Nami and Nathaniel lived and were walking down a main street of Cairo. The streets were busy but it was easy for the massive Hagrid to create a path for himself and Nami.  
  
The strange size of the wild looking man had drawn many stares while walking, and it had intrigued Nami as well.  
  
"Ummm, Hagrid, I don't mean to be rude but can I ask you a personal question?"  
  
Hagrid looked at Nami as she hurried to keep up with him, "Course."  
  
"How did you get so big?"  
  
"Ah, yes," Hagrid looked rather uncomfortable.  
  
"You don't have to answer," Nami said understandingly.  
  
"No, s'all right. Me mom was a giantess, ya know a female giant, and me dad was a human. Get my size from her," Hagrid said all of this matter-of- factly. Hagrid suddenly stopped in front of a small grubby pub, "Well, here we are," he said putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
Nami looked at the place sceptically, /Doesn't look like it's very popular./  
  
//I wouldn't even think of going in there normally,// Kaya looked at the grime on the dark door with disgust.  
  
/I think that's the point./  
  
Hagrid looked down at Nami a little sheepishly, "I'm gonna need a little help here, see I don't speak the language. That's why I was so late, couldn't ask fer directions. So since you speak it I thought you could help translate, make things go a little faster."  
  
Nami smiled, "Not a problem, I speak several languages."  
  
Hagrid used one of his massive hands to push open the huge door, inside wasn't much nicer than the outside. The place was poorly lit, dusty and it stunk. Nami's nose wrinkled at the foul stench. Behind the grimy bar was the proprietor, who was equally as dirty and smelly.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked in rough English.  
  
"Ya," said Hagrid, "we're goin' to the Leaky Cauldron, ya know, Diagon Alley."  
  
The bar tender looked at the pair, and then put down his towel and the glass he had been 'drying', even though dirtying would have been more appropriate, and lead them into a separate room. In the room was a huge fireplace, with a green fire blazing in it.  
  
"Works just like Floo Powder, but only takes you to inns," he said in his choppy English, "but eliminates the need to the actual powder and the sickening spinning," with that he turned his back and left the room.  
  
Hagrid smiled, "I always hated that spinning sensation, made me wanna lose me lunch. Right, so all ya do is step into the fire and say Leaky Cauldron, and you'll end up there, just walk straight through."  
  
Nami looked questioningly at the fire and then at Hagrid, /I don't think I can walk into a fire,/ she told Kaya.  
  
//I'll do it,// Kaya seemed a little excited, //sounds cool.//  
  
The necklace under Nami's shirt began to glow slightly as the two switched positions. Then suddenly Kaya was in control, no one would have noticed the change unless they knew exactly what to look for. Kaya's eyes were still green, but not the deep sad green of Nami's, they were a cold steely green, and her hair seemed a little spikier.  
  
Kaya walked up to the fire and began to walk through it, "the Leaky Cauldron," she said firmly.  
  
The fire tickled her gently, biting playfully at her ankles. Kaya kept walking until she saw another fireplace begin to emerge in front of her. Slowly she walked out of the green glowing tunnel of fire she'd been walking in and entered another room, this one much cleaner and friendly then the one she just left. Hagrid came out just behind her still carrying Nami's trunk. While Hagrid had his back turned Nami and Kaya switched and the necklace emitted a golden glow. A small gummy like man entered the room through the normal doorway.  
  
"Good to see you Hagrid," he smiled.  
  
"'Allo Tom, how've you been?" Hagrid greeted the man with a smile.  
  
"Fine, fine. Is this one of the ones Dumbledore told me about?" he gestured towards Nami.  
  
"Aye, she is, but she doesn't need a language charm," Tom, who had been reaching for his pocket, stopped, "Tom, this is Nami Edana, Nami this is Tom, owner of the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
"Hello," Nami smiled politely.  
  
Tom smiled and shook Nami's hand. "I put a room aside for you, it's going to be a busy week," he shook his head and took the suitcase from Hagrid. "I understand you have some other business to attend to Hagrid?" Tom inquired.  
  
"Yes, best be off, running bit behind schedule." Hagrid waved to Nami, "Be seeing you soon, at the school, Tom see you soon," and with that Hagrid walked off back into the fire but Nami couldn't make out where he was going.  
  
Tom smiled, "I'll show you to your room."  
  
Nami followed him thinking about what she would have for lunch, listening to what Kaya thought they should have. Nami smiled to herself, this wasn't too bad.  
  
....  
  
Yugi, Bakura and Malik all met again at the strange teashop, this time with trunks. Each impatiently awaiting the arrival of Dumbledore's associate, who was about forty-five minutes late. They sat at a table and shared a pot of tea while waiting.  
  
"Did you bring your duel deck Yugi?" Bakura asked between sips of his tea.  
  
Yugi laughed, "Of course I did, I even brought my duel disk. Yami refused to let me leave it behind."  
  
//Naturally, you wouldn't want to be caught unprepared,// Yami said with a voice oozing with infinite wisdom.  
  
Bakura smiled, "So did I, I was thinking about not bringing it, but then he," everyone listening knew who he was, "decided to take things into his own hands and pack it. I hate to admit it but I'm glad he did."  
  
Malik looked at the clock on the wall, "This man is nearly an hour late, and yes of course I brought my deck and duel disk. And I assume you all brought your items." Malik put his hand in his pocket and gripped his millennium rod.  
  
"I couldn't leave Yami at home," Yugi touched the ancient puzzle around his neck.  
  
"I would have liked to leave you know who at home, but I couldn't bring myself to do it," Bakura shook his head sadly, "apparently I'm attached to him."  
  
Malik snorted, "I would hate to think of them just being left laying around where anyone could find them."  
  
"I wouldn't just leave the millennium puzzle." Yugi didn't finish his sentence for he was gaping at the size of the man that had just entered the teahouse from a backroom.  
  
Bakura and Malik looked at Yugi and then each other, finally they turned around and saw what had Yugi speechless. The man that had just entered the small room was huge, his massive figure filled the room without problem. Careful not to crush any furniture he made his way over to the table filled with the three teens.  
  
"Would you three be Yugi Mouto, Malik Ishtar and Ryou Bakura?" he asked, but two of the three just looked at him like he was stupid. They said something to each other, something that Hagrid couldn't understand for the life of him. "Oh, I forgot 'bout that."  
  
Bakura smiled, "I'm Bakura, this is Yugi and that is Malik."  
  
/Yami, all I understand is my name,/ Yugi informed his yami.  
  
"Bakura what did he say?" Yugi asked his friend who spoke English well, as it was his first language.  
  
Bakura laughed and answered Yugi in Japanese, "He asked if we are us."  
  
Malik narrowed his eyes in frustration, "Well, tell him to speak Japanese so we can understand him."  
  
Bakura laughed again, "I don't think he speaks Japanese."  
  
"What are you going on about?" Hagrid asked scratching his head.  
  
"If he doesn't speak Japanese how are we to understand him!" Malik was getting angry.  
  
"Calm down Malik," Bakura insisted, "I can translate, now stop talking so I can ask him something." Bakura turned to the man. "Just a few questions, who are you and how will my friends understand what is being said to them in England?"  
  
"Hagrid's the name, Rubeus Hagrid. And as for the language problem that'll be fixed by the innkeeper where you're staying, we just need to get there," Hagrid seemed a little overwhelmed.  
  
Bakura translated to his friends and then turned back to Hagrid, "How do we get to England?"  
  
Hagrid smiled, "Follow me."  
  
....  
  
Tom the innkeeper waited for Hagrid in the room, he was running late, again, which really wasn't that unusual. It was almost four am and Tom wanted to go back to bed. As a compromise he sat on the bench he had put in the room not that long ago, he really liked it, it was better than standing while waiting for Hagrid. As he was sitting there thinking about the nice bench he had purchased when four figures entered the room.  
  
"Tom, if we could get the language problem fixed on this that would be good," Hagrid had not had a nice time trying to explain how the teens were supposed to use the fireplace, it meaning seemed to have gotten lost in translation. But they had arrived.  
  
Tom smiled, reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. "All of them?" he assumed.  
  
"No, thank you, I already speak English," Bakura said.  
  
"Good, good. Now I need this short one here to say something in English," Tom answered Bakura's questioning eyebrow by explaining, "that's how the spell works, all you need to do is say one word in the language and it builds everything else up around that one word. Any word, it doesn't matter."  
  
Bakura turned to Yugi, the short one, "Yugi all you have to do is say one word in English, any word."  
  
Yugi looked at Bakura and then the innkeeper, "School," he said in shaky English. Tom pointed his wand at Yugi and said some word that Yugi didn't understand at all.  
  
"School?" Bakura questioned in English.  
  
"It was the only word I could remember," Yugi replied in English, without a problem, besides his accent.  
  
"Yes," Tom said, "you'll still have an accent, since you said the word with an accent. All right, you next," he pointed to Malik.  
  
Bakura turned to Malik, "Now, you say anything in English."  
  
Malik smiled, "Motorcycle." Tom did his magic and when he was finished Malik continued in English with a slight accent, "I couldn't bring it, but I made Isis promise to take good care of it."  
  
"Right, since you can now all understand me, I'm Hagrid," Hagrid shook each of their hands. "Now Dumbledore gave you each a school list of what you'll need, it can all be found in the alley. I have to go and see Dumbledore, but I'll see you all at the start of term." Hagrid shook each of their hands, nodded to Tom and exited through the door and entered the muggle street in London.  
  
Tom turned to the three boys, "If you have any questions please feel free to approach me. Dumbledore had arranged that you all stay here, however, this is a busy time of year and we only have so many room available, would two of you mind doubling up?"  
  
"Of course not," Yugi said smiling, still amazed that he could speak and understand English. He looked to Bakura, "Bakura and I will share, if that's alright with you Malik."  
  
Malik shrugged, "Why should I care."  
  
"Excellent, I'll show you to your rooms," Tom lead them out of the room, up a flight of stairs and pointed out two different rooms. As soon as the foreigners were inside them Ton hurried off, back to bed to try to salvage the last hour or so before he had to be up again.  
  
R&R __________  
  
you know what is amazing...i can write just over two thousand words for this...yet when i have an essay due i get stuck at 1500 and just can't move...i mean this seems short when i look over it...but an essay this length just never seems to end...stupid essays...when i rule the world i'll make then illegal  
  
malik: cos you're gonna rule the world *rolls his eyes*  
  
hinotama: oh yes i will...and when i do you will bow before me *laughs manically*  
  
malik: right that's what you'd like to think...i wouldn't bow to you if my life depended on it  
  
hinotama: *pushes malik into a closet and locks it* that takes care of you *innocent smile* don't forget to review or you can join him in the closet ^_^  
  
thanks to:  
  
Amber Of Heart - i wrote...now you review! yay that's my fav part...reviews!  
  
Anime Lover - sorry if this one isn't as interesting...but how would you feel if all of a sudden everyone was in England at the Leaky Cauldron ^_^ i'd feel ripped off  
  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa - hope you enjoy you're early Christmas present...sorry no refunds, or exchanges, all sales are final  
  
lets hear around of applause for the reviewers ^_^ they make my day...all of you! for those of you who reviewed chapter 6 i have a little something for you my faithful readers *hands each a present* i wrapped it myself...i'll tell you what it is...SOCKS! one can always use another good pair of socks...they were on the top of my Christmas list...right under a subscription to Shonen Jump ^_^ i'll prolly update again before Christmas, but if not merry Christmas if you celebrate it, seasons greetings, happy holidays if you don't and i hope you all have a wonderful yet slightly insane new year...cos we can all use a little insanity ^_~ 


	8. Chapter 8

*waves hello* sorry this took so long, my bestest friend in the whole entire world came down for four days and everything was put on hold! i hope everyone is enjoying Christmas holidays, merry Christmas!! Again terribly sorry about taking so long...enjoy chapter 8  
  
disclaimer: I do not own YGO or HP...that's what I want for Christmas!!  
  
~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi looked around the room he and Bakura would be sharing for the next few days; it was quite large and was furnished with a giant bed and a mirror hanging on the wall. The bed was more than large enough for the both of them. Bakura threw his trunk onto the monstrosity of a bed and looked around.  
  
"This is nice, and thank you for offering to share with me, I like Malik, but you know how Malik and my yami are, can't leave those two alone for a minute." Bakura smiled at Yugi, "Plus Yami should keep him in check."  
  
"Not a problem," Yugi struggled to put his trunk on the bed beside Bakura's. He walked over to the window over looking an alley behind the inn, it was still dark outside. "Um, Bakura why is it still dark?"  
  
Bakura joined Yugi at the window, "Ah, I don't know."  
  
Yami decided to answer the question, //Did we not just travel half way across the world?//  
  
/Yes, we did,/ Yugi smiled, /We're in a different time zone!/  
  
Yugi turned to Bakura, "We're in a different time zone, and so it's a different time here!"  
  
Bakura smiled, "Well, that was stupid of us."  
  
//Yes it was, but thank you Captain Obvious,// that was all Yami Bakura had to share.  
  
Bakura scowled, "Sometimes I can't stand him. Do you have any idea what time it is?"  
  
Yugi patted his friend on the shoulder in sympathy, "I have no idea, but judging by Tom's pyjamas, I would say it is still early."  
  
Bakura and Yugi pulled back the sheets and lay down in the bed, knowing that it would be a long day ahead of them. ....  
  
Nami rolled over in bed, it was still early, anything before ten o'clock constituted for early, oh how she hated mornings. Nami sat up and collapsed back into bed. "I hate mornings," she said aloud to herself. She curled into a fetal position and wrapped the blankets around herself ready for at least another hour of sleep.  
  
//Fine, if you don't want to get up, then I will,// Kaya sighed shaking her head.  
  
The necklace around Nami's neck glowed as Kaya took control of their body. Nami wasn't a morning person at all, Kaya was just glad that she didn't mind them, or else they would never get out of bed before noon. Nami curled up in her soul room in that comfy blue bed and went back to sleep as Kaya showered.  
  
By the time Kaya was ready to go downstairs for breakfast Nami was up and moving around her soul room.  
  
/Ok, I'm ready to face the world,/ she told Kaya.  
  
Kaya sent her a look of curiosity, //Is that so? Well, you'll just have to wait until after breakfast, when I'm good and ready to give you back control.// Kaya laughed to herself. //If I have to get out of bed for you then I'm going to have complete control of the entire morning.//  
  
Nami sat in the middle of the floor in her room and pouted, arms crossed. /Come on, such trivial things like eating, why would want to bother with that?/  
  
//Such things you take for granted, I rather enjoy eating thank you very much, and don't pout.//  
  
The argument was over and Kaya headed downstairs for breakfast. The inn was a very interesting place, full of interesting people, however right now it was empty, seeing how it was still early.  
  
/That's because all the sane people are still in bed,/ Nami added reading Kaya's thoughts.  
  
Tom, the innkeeper, was behind the bar still in his pyjamas.  
  
"Hello Nami, what can I get for you?" he asked a tired smile on his face.  
  
It took Kaya a few seconds to realize that he was talking to her, she was Nami. "Oh, right, pancakes please."  
  
/Yea, don't forget you're me, I don't want people to think I'm schizo,/ Nami put in. Kaya only glared.  
  
Tom handed Kaya her magically produced pancakes and she sat down at a table by herself for a nice quiet breakfast.  
  
Kaya was too absorbed in her pancakes and the beginning of an argument over syrup to notice that another figure had entered. The young boy walked up to Tom, scratching his head sleepily, his light blue pyjamas were perhaps a little to big for him and made him look even smaller than he already was.  
  
"Morning Yugi," Tom greeted. "Want some breakfast?"  
  
Yugi smiled as he brushed sleep from his eyes, "Yes, please."  
  
Tom pulled out his wand and waved it around and said, "Alimonium ientaculum." Before appeared two bowls, which he handed to Yugi.  
  
Yugi looked at the bowls and smiled to Tom, "Thanks, my grandpa makes great miso soup, maybe I could get you the recipe." Yugi turned around and looked at the empty room. Well almost empty there was one other person in it, a girl about his own age.  
  
/What do you think Yami, should we sit with her?/  
  
//Up to you, this is a new place so you should be careful, but I don't see any harm in sitting at the same table as her, just be on your toes. I am getting a vibe from her.//  
  
/A bad vibe?/ Yugi asked with concern, they had some experience with bad vibes and Yugi did not want to repeat those.  
  
//No, not bad, not good, just a vibe.//  
  
Yugi laughed in his mind, /Thanks for the clarity./  
  
Yugi walked over to where the girl was sitting, she was bent over her plate and didn't see him standing beside her.  
  
"Anyone sitting here?" he asked.  
  
Kaya nearly jumped out of her skin, she pushed her long dark hair out of her face. "No, sit," she motioned to the chair across from her, "do you always scare people like that?"  
  
Yugi sat down and laughed, placing his two bowls in front of him. "No, sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Yugi pulled out a pair of chopsticks.  
  
Kaya smiled, "Well, I wasn't really here, I was debating with myself, must have gotten a little caught up in it." It was true she and Nami had been arguing over how much syrup to put on the pancakes, Nami didn't want too much or it would make her sick, when the boy had approached them.  
  
"I know what you mean, I do that myself quite often, by the way I'm Yugi," Yugi offered his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm..Nami," Kaya had to pause for a moment to stop herself from saying Kaya. "Chopsticks?" Kaya wrinkled her nose at Yugi's breakfast, "What is that?"  
  
Yugi laughed, "Steamed rice and miso soup, breakfast in Japan, that's where I'm from."  
  
Kaya looked at it sceptically, "I'd prefer pancakes any day. I wonder what kind of food they'll have at Hogwarts?" she mused to herself.  
  
Yugi snapped his head up, "Hogwarts? Are you going to Hogwarts too?"  
  
Kaya smiled and swallowed the pancake in her mouth, "Yes, I'm starting fifth year in September, I'm staying here to get my things in Diagon Alley."  
  
A very pale boy with white hair came up beside Yugi and sat down. He rubbed his head as though he had a bit of a headache; his dark blue pyjamas complemented him nicely. His huge chocolate brown eyes studied Kaya, "Hello," he offered sounding rather tired.  
  
"Morning Bakura," Yugi offered his tired looking friend. "This is Nami, Nami this is Bakura." Bakura and Nami shook hands. "So Nami, have you always gone to Hogwarts?" Yugi questioned.  
  
Kaya pushed a bit of pancake around her plate, "No, this is my first year, but I'm starting fifth year, if that makes any sense. I take you are going to Hogwarts as well."  
  
Bakura, who was eating the same breakfast as Yugi looked up at Nami, "Yes, both of us, we'll be starting fifth year, but it is our first year at a school for magic." He turned back to his breakfast.  
  
"Well at least I wont be the only who is four years behind everyone else!" Kaya was now done her breakfast and ready to start her shopping, "Well, it sure was nice sharing breakfast with someone. Are you guys doing your shopping today?" she inquired, optimistic for company. "I've already gotten most of my stuff, so I know where everything is, I could show you," she put in hopefully, it was the truth, yesterday she spent most of her day wandering around Diagon Alley.  
  
/Hey,/ Nami put in, /why should you care if we have company, breakfast is done, its my turn!/  
  
//I don't know,// Kaya smiled deviously, //I'm having fun making friends, maybe I'll just be in charge of this show all day. Besides you always get control, it's my body too.//  
  
/I think not, it was mine first, you body snatcher!/ Nami smiled, it was all in good humour. /But if it means that much to you, I'd rather bum around in here anyways./  
  
//Good, because I'd rather be out here, you lazy excuse for a person.//  
  
"Hello??" Yugi asked looking at Nami with a little concern, "Are you alright?"  
  
Kaya shook her head, "Sorry, I just spaced right out. What did you say?"  
  
Bakura smiled, "I do that all the time, lost in thought. We said that we would think about it, depends on what our friend Malik wants to do."  
  
Kaya smiled, "Well, I'll be leaving in about half an hour, if you guys want to come I'd love some company." Kaya picked up her plate, "If not, maybe I'll see you around dinner time," she smiled, returned her dishes to Tom and headed upstairs.  
  
Yugi smiled as he turned to Bakura, "She seemed nice, Yami told me to be careful because he was getting a vibe, what did your yami think?" Yugi looked at his pale friend, careful to keep his voice low so Tom wouldn't overhear.  
  
"He's asleep right now, thank goodness, as soon as I woke up he started yelling," Bakura rubbed his temples, "I'm not even sure about what, maybe just for the sake of giving me a headache."  
  
Yugi smiled, thankful for his calm and considerate yami, "What do you say, should we go wake up Malik and see if he wants to go and get our books and stuff?"  
  
Bakura smiled, "Yea, sure, might as well get it over and done with, besides, Nami said she knew where everything is, it'll be quicker if we know where we're going."  
  
It was settled, so the two returned their breakfast dishes and headed upstairs to Malik's room, where he lay peacefully asleep at that very moment. When they reached their destination they softly knocked on the door.  
  
"Malik are you awake yet?" Yugi asked through the closed door. No answer. "Malik we're coming in unless you say not to right now." Silence.  
  
Yugi slowly pushed open the door and peaked inside. Sprawled across the bed was Malik, still fully clothed, and sleeping with the millennium rod clutched to his chest. Bakura poked his head in after Yugi entered the room.  
  
"Malik, wake up," Yugi shook Malik gently, no response. "Malik, wake up," Yugi tried again.  
  
"Get up now you lazy pathetic person," Yami Bakura roared. Malik jolted awake. "There," the tomb raider snapped, "if you want something done quickly you must do it yourself," with that he returned to the sanctuary of his soul room.  
  
Malik sat bolt upright, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "What's going on?"  
  
Bakura smiled as he felt his yami go back to sleep, "We're going shopping in twenty minutes, are you going to come or not?"  
  
Malik looked from Yugi to Bakura, " You two idiots woke me up for that!?!" he exclaimed.  
  
Ryou smiled innocently, "It wasn't me, but are you coming or not?"  
  
"Fine, if everyone else is going I don't see myself having much choice. Lets just make this quick, I was having a rather nice dream, where I had all the power of the pharaoh and was ruling the world."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anime Lover - sorry I couldn't update, hope you had an awesome trip! I'm so jealous!! Right, what I meant was that the chapter wasn't that much fun to write, but if all of a sudden I was like ok everyone is here and it just happened...no explanation or anything...then I'd feel ripped off...sorry about that...i have this thing sometimes where I think everyone else is operating on the same brainwave as me...but really I'm all alone and I look crazy ^_^...and people just don't follow...now might be one of those times ^.^ again, I hope you had a good time on your trip!!  
  
Amber of Heart - ^.^ another chapter means more reviews!! *dances in a circle* yay! ^_^  
  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa - lol poor Tom is right! I don't move before like 10 the earliest! ^_^ Thanks for the review!!  
  
Kidawishing - lol I'm glad you like...i like when people like, makes me happy ^.^ *continues dancing*  
  
Dark-necrophhia666 - I tried to update...i'm actually on my way out the door right now...but wanted this to be up for Christmas...enjoy ^_^  
  
Target Zero - yea! You finally caught up!! Merry Christmas...i had a card for you and the family, but I forgot to give it to Kaze to give to you guys...my bad...i still haven't mailed it...maybe later...sorry...still working on Painted Crimson...its coming promise! ^^  
  
Brendan - so glad you like! I'll ttyl on msn *waves bye*  
  
Jeremy - glad you like, thanks for the phone call again! It was nice to talk to you! ^^ glad you enjoy! Adios  
  
Wow, that's the longest yet ^_^ it makes me so happy!! I got more gifts!! *hands out packages* guess what it is!! Guess! Its.Kleenex! ^_^ I'll see you all next time! Merry Christmas!! Happy New Year! Later days -- hino 


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this took forever...i was suffering from the worse case of writers block ever...but being back at school I guess helped...i now have something to procrastinate doing...stupid readings *gives textbooks an evil glare*  
  
Anyways...the disclaimer: i do not own YGO or HP...*sniff sniff* and I didn't get ownership of them for Christmas...oh well maybe next year  
  
And now...chapter 9  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaya stood by the nightstand beside the bed, looking over the piece of paper in her hand. It was the list of supplies that been given to her. Most of the things had been crossed off yesterday, it may have taken all day to find everything, but it was well worth the effort. Nami had done a very good job; the only things still on the list were her schoolbooks, her uniform and her dress robes.  
  
//What did you think of Yugi and Bakura?// asked Kaya curiously. From what Kaya understood Nami never had any friends, only Nathaniel, her father's friend, so he didn't really count. Kaya was a little worried, she didn't want Nami becoming so introverted that she wouldn't make friends. It had taken Kaya many months to create her relationship with Nami and it was a good one, but she needed more than just one friend that no one else knew existed.  
  
From inside her soul room Nami shrugged, /They seemed nice, I don't know, I just got this feeling, like something was out of place, they just didn't seem right./  
  
Kaya raised an eyebrow, //Really? Because I think you're just afraid to have friends,// Nami tried to object to this, but Kaya stopped her, //No, let me finish. I think you're frightened of people not liking you, this is different, you've never had a friend before, a lot of people don't like change. You're one of them.//  
  
/I'm not afraid, true I don't like change, but I'm not afraid. I'm going to make friends at Hogwarts. I'm just glad that you are here with me Kaya, everything seems so much easier with you here,/ Nami smiled from the comfort of a big blue chair.  
  
Kaya snorted, //Yes, you like having me here to fight your battles.//  
  
Nami pretended to be shocked, /Fight my battles! Never! Name one occasion!/  
  
Kaya laughed, //This morning, yesterday morning, the morning before that and every other morning since the day you put on the necklace.//  
  
Nami grinned from ear to ear, /Without you I would never get out of bed./  
  
Kaya rolled her eyes and continued to read over the list and double-checked what Nami had purchased yesterday with it, to make sure she didn't buy the same things, or forget something. Just because Kaya could see through Nami's eyes when she was in control didn't mean she did. When each was in their soul room they tended to let the other be, they had an absolute trust in each other.  
  
//Are you sure you don't want to do the shopping? This is your last chance,// Kaya offered.  
  
/Nope, I figure you'd better stay out, you just met Yugi and Bakura, no need confusing them with personality differences. They might get scared and never talk to us again./ Nami continued reading her book.  
  
//Nami! We're like two peas in a pod, but more so than other people who say that, we also share a body, even Nathaniel can't tell us apart! Yugi and Bakura will not notice a difference.//  
  
Nami looked up from her book, /Well I don't want to take that chance, do you?/  
  
//You are the laziest excuse for a person ever! You just don't want to have actually do something!// Kaya was still shocked at how much Nami liked just sitting around her mind doing nothing at all. Kaya much preferred to be out of the room and doing something, which worked out quite well.  
  
/I'm not lazy, think about it, once we're at school I'm going to have to be in control most of the time, you know to do my school work and such. I am merely allowing you to get all this movement out of your system. I'm being a kind and considerate person, not lazy./  
  
Kaya snorted, "Lazy," she said as she grabbed Nami's money, her strange wizard money, put it in her pocket and left their room.  
  
....  
  
Usually early in the morning at the Burrow was slow paced and fairly relaxed, but not this morning. Mrs Weasley stood at the foot of the warped stairs; hand on her hips and a look of annoyance on her face.  
  
"Would you two get out of bed and come down here and eat so I can finish cleaning up!" she hollered up the stairs in the direction of Fred and George's room. "Don't make me come up there," she threatened, shaking her fist.  
  
Today was the day that the Weasley clan, Harry and Hermione would leave the Burrow for Diagon Alley, where they would stay until September first, when they would depart for King's Cross Station. Naturally everyone was hurrying around, looking for lost socks, trying to find old books, wondering where oh where they had put their wand and praying that when they found it that it was not one of the twin's fake wands. Mrs Weasley stood in the middle of the house yelling this way and that, trying to encourage her children to hurry.  
  
"But Mom," Ginny complained, very muffled, from under a load of clean Hogwarts uniforms, "why are we going so early? I mean it's not even nine o'clock yet!"  
  
"Oh, Ginny," Mrs Weasley sighed as she piled more clothes onto Ginny's already huge pile, "wont you please hurry and give those out. Make sure you give everyone the right ones now."  
  
As Ginny stumbled away, distributing uniforms to random people as she went, Fred and George finally made their way downstairs, running at full stride, and nearly managed to knock over poor Ginny as she climbed up.  
  
"Oh wait Fred," she pulled out a bunch of robes from inside her pile, "these are yours," Ginny handed them to him. "George," she paused, "I don't know where yours are."  
  
Fred checked the tags inside his uniform, "There aren't mine, their George's!" He tossed them at his brother, "Honestly Ginny, you call yourself our sister."  
  
Ginny glared, "Does it really matter! Both you're uniforms are the same size!"  
  
George nodded that it did matter, "It's the principle; I'm Fred."  
  
"And I'm George," added Fred.  
  
"But we're not each other," they said in unison as they bounded off into the kitchen with huge grins plastered across they're faces.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were up in Ron's room packing their things. It wasn't much of a task for Hermione, seeing how she had just arrived at the Weasley's not that long ago, for Harry it was another story, his clothing somehow ended up all over Ron's room, practically everywhere but in his trunk.  
  
Mrs Weasley seemed to abandon her post at the centre of the main floor, and had taken over Ginny's job of handing out uniforms. She entered Ron's room, using her back to open the door, as her hands were full of clothes and other odds and ends.  
  
"Oh, Harry dear, I meant to tell you, don't bother packing most of your muggle clothes, you wont need them, and they'll take up space in your trunk. Leave them here, we'll send them over to your aunt and uncle's house while you're at school." She smiled kindly at Harry. "There you go, nice and clean," she handed Harry and Ron their uniforms, "mind you don't wrinkle them now," she added on her way out the door.  
  
Ron threw his clothes into his trunk and then turned back to his schoolbooks, putting aside the ones he didn't need and tossing the ones he did into his trunk. The only one he didn't throw around was his Care of Magical Creatures textbook, the Monster Book of Monsters, that one he picked up gently, held at arms length and then placed it tenderly into his trunk.  
  
"Crazy book," Ron muttered under his breath. He turned to Harry and Hermione, "Did you know that just before Harry came over I woke up one night and it was chewing on my curtains!" Ron pointed to his bright orange curtains, and sure enough in the bottom right corner they were ripped slightly.  
  
Harry and Hermione laughed together, but nervously eyed their own copy of the book, just in case it got any smart ideas.  
  
Hermione looked around the orange inferno that was Ron's room as Harry and Ron began grabbing random things that needed to go to school with them. "I wonder who the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher will be?" Hermione pondered this as she handed Ron his chess set.  
  
Harry, who was laying on Ron's bed, bent over it so he could look under it for missing clothes articles, snapped his head up, "So long as its not Snape, a follower of Voldemort," Ron and Hermione shuddered, but Harry didn't seem to notice, "a blundering idiot like Lockhart and they are who they claim to be, I will be happy."  
  
Ron snorted, "Seems that we'd be asking for too much, Hogwarts have a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who might stand a chance of lasting more than one year? Never!"  
  
"Ron," Hermione began, giving him her 'I-look-just-like-Professor- McGonagall' look, but then thought again, "never mind, I think you're right. I agree with Harry."  
  
Harry threw his last bit of stuff into his trunk, "I just hope they know what they're doing," with that Harry closed his trunk, followed by Ron.  
  
"All appears to be in order here," he said dusting off his hands.  
  
....  
  
Kaya stood in the little courtyard that led into Diagon Alley waiting to see if her new friends would join her. After awhile she was beginning to lose hope and thought she would have to go alone, when suddenly she heard someone mention her name, well Nami's name. She turned around and there stood Yugi.  
  
"Nami," he started, "sorry we're late, Bakura and Malik are coming," and as he said this Kaya saw two more boys enter the courtyard.  
  
Malik stopped when he entered the courtyard, when Yugi and Ryou said they had met a friend he didn't think it would be a girl. But there she stood, her long dark hair, which reached her lower back, was down and the breeze played with it a bit. Her cold green eyes lightened a touch when she greeted Yugi and Ryou. She seemed vaguely familiar.  
  
"Malik, this is Nami," Yugi said bringing Malik into the conversation, "Nami, our friend Malik."  
  
Nami smiled and shook Malik's hand, "Are we ready to go?" she question, once all nodded she continued, "Then off to Gringotts we go!" Nami turned around and counted the bricks like Tom had showed her, tapping the right one with her new wand, purchased from Oliveranders the previous day, and slowly the door to Diagon Alley opened before them revealing the marvellous shops on the other side.  
  
....  
  
Finally, after nearly two hours of running in circles and wildly throwing clothes and books in trunks, the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione were ready to go. At about 10:30 they all crowded into the living room around the fireplace with their trunks and all of their school things with them.  
  
"Alright," sighed Mrs Weasley, "are we ready to go?" Once everyone nodded she took a pot of the mantel of the fireplace. "We're going to the Leaky Cauldron until the first, then we'll go to King's Cross, so make sure you have everything. You first Fred, then George, Ron, Harry, Hermione and then Ginny and I will follow."  
  
Fred grinned, picked up a small handful of the strange powder from the pot, and walked over to the fireplace, throwing the powder into it, "The Leaky Cauldron," he shouted as he walked into the now green fire and disappeared from sight.  
  
Everyone else followed suit, until only Mrs Weasley was left. She took a note out of her handbag for her husband, placed it on the coffee table and left the same way her children did.  
  
....  
  
It didn't take long for Malik, Yugi, Ryou and Kaya to cover all the ground Nami did yesterday. In just under and hour and a half each of them had parchment, quills, ink, potion supplies, a cauldron, a set of glass phials, a set of brass scales, wands, school robes and dress robes. All they needed now was their books.  
  
The four walked up to the bookstore, tilted Florish and Blotts, and slowly entered, each pulling out their book list.  
  
"Hmmm," Yugi mused as he looked over at Ryou's list, "looks like Ryou and I have Divination together." He looked over Malik's shoulder at his list, "But not you Malik, looks like you have Muggle Studies."  
  
Malik looked at his list, "What the hell is Muggle Studies?" he spat in disgust.  
  
Kaya looked at Nami's list, "I don't know, but I have it too. Muggle History: History Through the Eyes of Non-magical People, I guess it's the study of people who aren't wizards."  
  
"Why on earth would anyone want to take that?"  
  
Kaya smiled, "Well, I don't know, but think of it as an easy mark, you were a muggle until recently, correct? You shouldn't have a problem studying them."  
  
As much as Malik hated to admit it, she had a point. "True," he replied a little coldly and stormed off to look on the other side of the store.  
  
Ryou saw the puzzled and slightly hurt look on Kaya's face, "Don't mind him, he has a lot of issues," he told her reassuringly, "he's like that with everyone."  
  
"His issues have issues," added Yugi.  
  
It took them nearly another hour in the bookstore, they had spent a great deal of time looking at the strange and unique books, the strangest of all of them was in fact on their booklists.  
  
Kaya held hers up outside the bookstore, "The Monster Book of Monsters, I wonder why they have it bound shut with rope," she mused.  
  
Yugi shrugged, "Who knows, but I'm famished, is it almost lunch yet?"  
  
Kaya put the book back in her bag, "We can go back to the inn and have lunch, I think Dumbledore arranged it so that we have three meals a day," she smiled hungrily, "no need to waste them."  
  
They all agreed and were heading back to the Leaky Cauldron until Kaya stopped in front of a strange shop with all kinds of cages and owls hooting softly.  
  
"Nami, what is it?" Yugi asked as he stopped and faced the store that had caught his new friend's attention.  
  
/Kaya, I want one,/ Nami told her friend.  
  
//Yes, but is it necessary?//  
  
/No, I guess I could live without one, but think, this way Nathaniel can send us, well me, stuff too./  
  
//You make a good point, you win, which one do you want?// Kaya secretly wanted one too, who wouldn't want a pet owl?  
  
/I'll look around, go into the store and when you're in the back corner, I'll come out./  
  
Kaya smiled to Yugi, Ryou and Malik, "I want one, so I can send letters and stuff to Nathaniel."  
  
Ryou looked confused, "Nathaniel, is he your father? Why do you call him by his first name?"  
  
Kaya looked startled, "Oh, no, not really, he is my legal guardian though." Nami didn't like to talk about her father being missing, but it didn't bother Kaya, "My father disappeared just over a year ago, Nathaniel has been taking care of me ever since," she told them as she walked into the store. "I wont be long, I promise."  
  
Once inside Kaya and Nami switched places, no one noticed the faint glow from her necklace because Nami always wore it out of sight, just to be sure Nathaniel never saw it. Nami snaked her way around the store and quickly found an owl that she liked. She looked into its deep gold eyes, it was quite elegant and hooted softly to her.  
  
"I'll take this one," she told the man behind the desk as she quickly ran a finger over its dark brown feathers.  
  
After paying for her new pet, Nami went back outside to join the rest of the group, holding the cage in one hand and her bags in the other.  
  
Ryou smiled upon seeing the bird, "You know, if it had green eyes you would look identical, he's nearly the same colour as your hair."  
  
Nami smiled, "She, it's a girl. Now lets go, I'm absolutely starved!"  
  
The three boys laughed and they and Nami headed back towards the inn, however they didn't get very far before a pale boy with very blonde, almost white, hair and an evil sneer on his face walked into them because he wasn't looking where he was going.  
  
An evil grin crept onto his face as he took in the group that was standing in front of him, "Oh, I didn't realize it was drag day," he sneered glaring at Malik, "you ladies should really watch where you're going."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
R&R please and thank you...it motivates me ^_~  
  
Thanks to the following for reviewing chapter 8: Nefertiri Riddle - merry Christmas to you too! And a Happy New Year! hehe all the power of the pharaoh...let the boy dream is what I say  
  
Destiny's Dragon - why thank you...hope this one lives up to the last one...i try ^_^  
  
Target Zero - ^_~ originally it wasn't supposed to be kaze and myself...however it seems to be that way...what gave it away? was it the sleeping?? lol ^.^ as for your question about Kaya and her past...all in good time grasshopper all in good time...lol talk to me next time I'm on MSN...we'll talk I'll tell you what I have sketched out in my mind...oh and I meant to ask...how did school go on the 5th?  
  
Anime Lover - my Christmas was wonderful! a present!? ooo what is it?!?! *hops with excitement* let me guess...it is...a pair of gloves?! cos my hands are cold right now...lol thanks for the review! 


	10. Chapter 10

i'm so very sorry this took so very long *bows humbly in forgiveness*...so very sorry! school sucks...and i blame this incredibly long period of time since i updated on it! evil school!  
  
disclaimer: YGO is not mine...HP is not mine...very sad i know  
  
so without further delay...cos frankly you've all wait long enough...chapter 10  
  
~.~.~.~  
  
Nami looked over to Malik, his eyes were burning with rage and an instant hatred. This pale boy referred to them all as ladies, Nami took her first good look at Malik, and she supposed she could see where he got that. Malik had beautiful blonde hair that shone in the sun, he had intense violet eyes, and he was wearing a light purple shirt and gold jewellery, which included armbands, a necklace and little gold earrings. He did look a little feminine, but just a little. Next she turned to Ryou, his huge chocolate brown eyes, porcelain like skin and white hair didn't make him very masculine either. Yugi looked like a child, which could be attributed to his height and his large violet innocent eyes. Nami did not like this strange boy who insulted her new friends at all.  
  
Malik closed his eyes, 'Remain calm,' he told himself, 'do not let this baka get to you, it is not worth losing control over.' Malik slowly opened his eyes, the hatred still burning but a little more under control. Malik went to open his mouth but was beaten by someone else.  
  
"Isn't time for your hair appointment? I think I can see your roots, might want to stay on top of that, you're boyfriend might not like it."  
  
Nami turned to Ryou in shock, that did not sound like the Ryou she and Kaya had just met, he sounded cruel and his warm chocolate eyes were not warm at all, they were cold and mean.  
  
The sneer on the boys face quickly disappeared, and his eyes glinted with malice. "How dare you! Do you know who I am?" he shot the group the most evil look he could muster.  
  
"Oh look Malik," Bakura said to his friend with a mocking tone, "he's trying to give us an evil look, isn't that cute."  
  
Malik smiled back, and replied in the same tone of voice, "Its adorable, and look he's almost there, with a little more practice maybe he'll stop looking like he swallowed a toad and may be on the path to becoming intimidating to a two year old."  
  
At this point Yami decided he should grace the scene with his presence, these two could go a little over board and he might have to jump in and stop them.  
  
Bakura and Malik turned back to the boy, "And no we don't know who you are, do you know who we are? I suppose not, or else you would have ran away by now."  
  
/Kaya, that is so not like Ryou, it's like he just went through a complete personality switch!/  
  
//He was so quiet before and reserved, shy! This definitely is different,// Kaya mused from her soul room. //Look at those two go, they feed off each other's energy, they're enjoying this!//  
  
The boy had stopped sneering, he'd never seen such cheek in his life, no one had stood up to him like this before, except Potter, but he didn't know what was good for him.  
  
"My father is very high up in the Ministry, you might want to be careful," he shot back, still in shock at the attitude they were throwing at him.  
  
Yami noticed Malik's hand heading for his pocket, and knowing where this would end, he decided it was time for him to step in. "That is enough," he turned to the boy, "I would suggest you leave, I cannot control my friends for very long."  
  
He sneered again, "You're lucky I have some place to be," he began to walk away and called back over his shoulder, "but this is not the last time you have heard from Draco Malfoy, you will pay for this!" As he went to push his way past Nami, his sneer grew as he passed her, and he shoved her violently out of his way causing her to fall to the ground, her owl's cage clattering on the cobblestone.  
  
....  
  
Ryou regained control of his body from Bakura and quickly walked over to Nami, he offered her his hand and helped pull her to her feet. "Are you alright?"  
  
Nami rubbed her bottom, "That hurt, but yes I'm fine," she picked up her owl's cage trying to sooth the distressed owl. "There, there, its alright."  
  
While Nami and Ryou tried to calm the bird, Malik turned on Yami, "What did you do that for?" he demanded.  
  
Yami gave Malik one of his 'I-am-above-you' looks and rolled his eyes, "I saw you," he checked to make sure Nami wasn't listening, "I saw you reach for the rod, we can't just run around flashing the millennium items and using them out in the open. How would we explain it if you banished Draco Malfie, or whatever his name was, to the shadow realm?"  
  
Malik shot Yami an evil look, that made Malfoy's look like nothing at all, "You're too uptight Pharaoh, you should learn to relax, I wasn't gonna hurt him too badly," Malik gave him another glare and left Yami to join Nami and Ryou.  
  
//Aibou, this is going to be a very long year!//  
  
....  
  
Harry stood over his bed at the Leaky Cauldron and looked at his supply list from Hogwarts. Of course he needed new books, but he also required some new potions ingredients and some strange things for Divination. Harry groaned when he noticed he would need his dress robes again, and he couldn't help but smile when he heard Ron groan, having read the same thing.  
  
"At least I have new dress robes," he muttered, "though I don't know why Fred and George gave them to me. I'm not sure if I trust them," he added eyeing the clothes like they had teeth hidden within the fabric and might bite him.  
  
Harry knew why but didn't share this information, "I'm sure they were just trying to be nice," he tried to reassure his friend, but he couldn't blame Ron for not trusting them. It was Fred and George!  
  
Speaking of the devils themselves, Fred and George popped their heads into Ron and Harry's shared room.  
  
"Mom wants you two downstairs," Fred started.  
  
"We're going to get our stuff now," George finished for Fred and the dynamic duo bounded out the door and down the stairs.  
  
Once downstairs, Ron, Harry, Fred and George were joined by Ginny, Hermione and Mrs Weasley. They all followed Mrs Weasley into the courtyard, like chicks following the mother hen. When all were in the little opening Mrs Weasley turned on them, hands placed firmly on her hips.  
  
"Alright," she started, "this is what we're going to do, listen carefully. First we all will go to Gringotts, then if you leave me your book lists I will get all of them at once, and you can gather the rest of your things." She appeared to go over a list in her head, "Right, Fred, George, if I find out you two were in Knockturn Alley I'll skin you alive, understand?" her tone clearly indicated she was not kidding. "And we'll all meet back here in two hours."  
  
Everyone nodded their agreement, although Fred and George somewhat reluctantly, and Mrs Weasley opened Diagon Alley. Just as the Weasley clan walked through the open archway four very strange teens walked through it as well, into the Leaky Cauldron, their arms laden with packages from an obviously fruitful outing.  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows and nudged Harry and Hermione, nodding his head towards the strange quartet, "Strange bunch," he muttered, watching them disappear into the inn from the corner of his eye.  
  
..  
  
Malik, Yugi and Ryou sat in the latter two's room, Yugi and Ryou sitting on the bed, and Malik looking out the window. Still with his back to the others Malik pulled out his deck and turned around.  
  
"Care for a duel?" he asked.  
  
Instantly Yami was I control of little Yugi, "Yes," he cried out, trying not to sound over enthusiastic but failing miserably, "I suppose we could have a few duels," he finished with a little more control in his voice.  
  
In another second Bakura was out and pulling out his deck and duel disk, "Don't sound too eager there Pharaoh," he shot out a smile on his face.  
  
Yami shot Bakura a look that could kill, "You are just as eager, Tomb Raider." Yami looked at Bakura's duel disk, "We can't use that you baka."  
  
Bakura and Malik both snapped their heads up, "And why not? And if anyone is a baka it would be you," Bakura snapped in anger.  
  
Yami let the insult roll of his back, "If we use the duel disks we will draw unneeded attention to us. Duel Monsters isn't very large in England, at least not as huge as it is in Japan, and this technology is probably very advanced, at least more advanced then these people are used to. Especially if I they don't even have electricity."  
  
Malik put back his duel disk, "A much as I hate to side with the Pharaoh, he has a point," disappointment spread across his face.  
  
"What about the Shadow Realm?" Bakura put in hopefully.  
  
Yami looked as though he wanted to hit his head off a wall repeatedly, //Abiou! Do you hear this!? I am surrounded by bakas! Oh Ra give me strength,// he fumed in his head.  
  
Yami cradled his head in his hands, "If technology is too much, how are we going to explain Shadow Magic! Dumbledore never once mentioned the items, Shadow Magic has been gone for millennia, and again we would be drawing unwanted attention to ourselves."  
  
"Keep your shirt on Pharaoh," Bakura snarled as he too put back his duel disk, "the good old fashioned way then."  
  
Malik smiled, "You can duel the Pharaoh first Tomb Raider," he stated as he sunk into a comfy chair, "I'll duel him when he kicks your sorry ass."  
  
Bakura smirked at Malik, "We'll see."  
  
Malik nearly laughed out loud, "You wont beat the Pharaoh, not with your deck, mine on the other hand, stands a chance."  
  
"I'll wipe the floor with both of you," Yami put in with an all-knowing smirk.  
  
..  
  
Nami sat in her room by herself thinking about what had happened earlier that day.  
  
/Kaya, what do you think that boy meant by the Ministry?/  
  
Kaya materialized beside Nami as a spirit, it hadn't taken them long to figure out that they could do that, it did, however, take them awhile to figure out that no one else could see Kaya, awhile and what they thought of as a very close call. Once while Kaya stood in front of Nami's bed, Nathaniel walked in, startling both of the girls, luckily he didn't see Kaya, or they would have had some complicated explaining to do.  
  
Kaya shrugged, //Who knows, but I have a feeling that we will see him again, and a good thing too! No one pushes me over and gets to walk away!//  
  
Nami snorted, /And what are you going to do? Walk around until you find him and then what? Walk through him?/  
  
Kaya merely glared at that.  
  
/What about Ryou, that was way weird, I mean he did a complete personality 360! One minute he was nice, quiet and kind, and then he and Malik...it was just so...unnatural./  
  
//It was, I don't know what to think of it. Maybe he just had all kinds of stuff built up from over the years and Malfoy was the poor sucker that began to feel his wrath. Maybe he tried to be nice and that how he really is...who knows.//  
  
/Maybe he's possessed by some kind of demon and it came out to protect him,/ Nami added jokingly.  
  
Kaya chuckled, and returned to Nami's necklace, //Lets go, its almost dinner! Hmm, you seem tired,// Kaya mused, //maybe you should take a rest and let me go to dinner...//  
  
Nami smiled, /Well now that you mention it, I think I could use a little rest, besides I have a book I want to finish./  
  
With a slight glow from the necklace, which lay under Nami's clothes, away from prying eyes, Nami and Kaya switched places, and Kaya skipped down to dinner.  
  
..  
  
Yami and Bakura were still on the bed nearly forty-five minutes later, it was a close duel, but Yami was in the lead by a lot, however, Bakura refused to go out without a fight.  
  
Bakura had to admit, the Pharaoh wasn't the King of Games for nothing, he was good, even without the god cards, which he had removed from his deck for this duel. But Bakura wasn't done just yet, he drew a card, and smiled, Change of Heart, this would come in handy, his hikari's favourite.  
  
Malik came over and looked closer at the duel, "Bakura, you're going to lose."  
  
"You're not helping," Bakura snarled back, examining his hand again.  
  
Malik smiled and left the room for a bathroom break, when he returned Bakura's situation had gone from bad to worse, Yami was about to finish him off, and didn't hesitate to do so.  
  
"You lose Tomb Raider," the Pharaoh stated happily, "Ready Malik?"  
  
Suddenly Malik's stomach made a grumbling noise, "After dinner?"  
  
Yami nodded in agreement, giving control back to Yugi. Ryou joined the group, and the three boys left for dinner, their decks tucked safely in their pockets.  
  
____  
  
R&R please and thank you! if you have any questions email me at hinotama85@hotmail.com or you can talk to me on msn under merlin_hawk@hotmail.com ...or you can leave a review...whatever ^^  
  
Thank you to the following for reviews of chapter 9  
  
Brendan - I'm not a mean person so this was hard to write...but don't worry Malfoy will gets what he deserves...  
  
Target Zero - I mailed it! I mailed it! Oh I didn't mail that one, but I mailed you a new one...does that make up for it? ^^ thanks for the review I always love getting them ^_^ I like Kaya too!  
  
Anime Lover - lol ^.^ Malfoy will feel the wrath of the yamis...just not the very moment...don't worry though I will not let him get away with calling Ryou and Malik girls!!  
  
Misuto - Kaze beat you to it! lol yes I knew that...thanks for the review...and if you're NOT evil then I'm NOT crazy!...i thought you two would like 'his issues have issues' ^.^  
  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa - I completely agree they are not girly! *evil glares to Malfoy* evil Malfoy!  
  
Sorry again for the wait...hope this was worth it...i swear my next one will not take this long! 


	11. Chapter 11

Oh, I'm a terrible person! Look how long it's been since I've updated! Gomen gomen and gomen *bows humbly*, and to make this just a little worse I can't post this until I get home! Oh, yes by the way I'm on a bus right now on my way to North Bay, thought this was a good time to get a chapter done, don't have anything better to do. Well actually I do have three essays to write and a French mid term to study for, but meh this was more fun ^_^ Woohoo almost in Barrie (that's in Ontario...which is in Canada...which is where I live) which means....three hours and fifteen more minutes until North Bay!! Its 10:30...I left my house at 5:50...its been a long day. So I'll stop rambling, sorry again  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own: Yu Gi Oh Harry Potter The bus I am riding on North Bay...come to think of it I don't own very much...oh wait I own my laptop!!  
  
Chapter 11 – enjoy and see ya at the bottom! .......................  
  
Kaya made her way down to the bar for dinner. When she entered the dinning room, which doubled as the bar, she noticed it was unusually full, unusually full of people with flaming red hair. As she walked over to Tom, who stood at his post behind the bar, two identical masses of red hair flew past her. Tom handed Kaya her dinner wordlessly, as he spoke to the older lady, who appeared to be the ringleader of the bunch. Nodding her thanks, Kaya turned to scan the room. Smiling to herself she went and plopped down between Malik and Ryou.  
  
"Looks good," she commented looking at the plate that Tom had given her.  
  
Yugi smiled, "Yes, it does, hope it tastes good too!"  
  
Kaya smiled looking at Yugi, "I'm," Kaya stopped and paused for a moment, "I never noticed your necklace before Yugi." Kaya gestured towards the millennium puzzle, "Its very nice, where did you get it?"  
  
Kaya noticed the three boys tense and exchange concerned looks. "Oh, my grandfather found it while in Egypt," Yugi said avoiding Kaya's face, "he gave it to me. I wear it as a reminder of him," he smiled weakly, watching his mashed potatoes with great fascination.  
  
Ryou smiled, "So, Nami, where are you from?" he asked, taking the attention away from Yugi's millennium puzzle.  
  
Kaya smiled happily at Ryou, "Well, I was born in Canada, but I didn't live there for long after I was about two. After that I just went wherever my father was working. I've been all over the place, Greece, Italy, all over Europe, China, South America, Mexico, but right now my current address, besides Hogwarts, is in Egypt."  
  
Malik stopped eating and looked at Kaya, as if trying to decide whether she was telling the truth or not, "Really? Is that so?"  
  
Kaya looked at Malik, "Yeah, it is so," she turned to Ryou and Yugi and gave them a look that quite clearly said 'right, am I the only one who thinks he's crazy?' and her look was answered by two that clearly stated 'no you are not'. "Why," she added.  
  
Malik gave her a cold stare, "No reason."  
  
Kaya gave him a strange look, "You sure are weird."  
  
Ryou and Yugi looked at each other and replied in unison, "You have no idea!"  
  
..............  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione had made their rounds in Diagon Alley fairly quickly, and used their extra time to chat with friends they had run into, such as Neville and Dean, fellow fifth years and Gryffindors. By the time all the Weasleys had made it back to the inn and put all of their new things away it was nearly dinnertime. Ron, Harry and Hermione made their way down for dinner.  
  
"Hey," Ron hissed as he nudged Harry in the side, "look, its those strange kids I saw earlier."  
  
Hermione looked at them as she sat down beside Ginny, "Strange, wonder what they're doing here."  
  
"Who?" inquired Ginny as she helped herself to the potatoes in front of her.  
  
"Those four at the table in the corner," Harry explained, "Ron saw them earlier." Ginny turned around in her seat to get a good look at them. "Don't stare at them!" Harry whispered.  
  
"Sorry," Ginny said as she turned around, "I wonder how the boy with the spiky hair gets it to stay like that!"  
  
Hermione giggled, "I wonder how he got it those colours!" Ron and Harry rolled their eyes.  
  
..............  
  
Yugi felt eyes on him as he ate his dinner; looking up slowly he noticed a girl with red hair looking at him from across the room and then turn away quickly. "That girl was just looking at us," he informed his companions.  
  
Kaya laughed, "Well who can blame her, look at you." At Yugi's obvious confusions she added, "Mr My-Hair-Adds-Another-Foot-to-My-Height, usually hair doesn't stand up like that. How do you get it to stay," she asked reaching out to touch Yugi's tri-coloured locks.  
  
Yugi looked slightly embarrassed, "Oh, it just does it on its own, it's all natural, believe it or not."  
  
//Ask how it got it those colours!// Nami demanded from her soul room.  
  
/No, I'm not asking that!/  
  
//Do it or I'll take over and keep you locked in here forever!// Nami threatened playfully.  
  
With a look of annoyance on her face, Kaya turned to Yugi, "I can't believe I'm asking this," she muttered under her breath, "Yugi, how did you get your hair those colours?"  
  
Yugi looked up from eating his dinner at Kaya's disgruntled tone, "Natural," he managed between bites.  
  
Ryou looked near appalled at Yugi's style of eating, "I think you've been hanging out with Honda and Jonouchi way too much!"  
  
Malik snorted into his potatoes and patted Ryou on the back, "How very true!"  
  
"Not true! They're much worse!" Yugi grumbled.  
  
//Ah, but Aibou, you would give them a good run for their money!//  
  
/Yami! You're not helping here!/  
  
Yami snorted with laughter, //If you ate any faster you'd be like a smaller Bakura.//  
  
At that comment Yugi slowed down his eating, /Fine you win this one!/  
  
Kaya just smiled in confusion.  
  
............  
  
After a dinner full of witty banter Kaya excused herself to her room, leaving Yugi, Ryou and Malik alone again, still poking at their dinners. For a while they sat in silence, each thinking to themselves, or their other selves as was the case with Ryou and Yugi. Suddenly Yugi broke the silence.  
  
"Yami wants us all to go back to the our room, he says we need to talk."  
  
Malik nodded, but Ryou took a minute to reply, when he did he looked frustrated, "Yes," he added with a nod.  
  
The three hikaris made their way up to Ryou and Yugi's room. Once there Yami and Bakura joined them in their spirit forms.  
  
"I do not take orders from the Pharaoh," Bakura stated in anger, shooting evil glares at Yami. "You're just lucky that my hikari was in control, or else you would have regretted it."  
  
Yami merely snorted in response to Bakura's empty threat. "Tomorrow we leave for King's Cross Station, which in turn will bring us to Hogwarts. I think some ground rules need to be laid down before we leave." Yami looked at the two hikaris, who were aptly paying attention, Malik, who seemed little interested, and Bakura, who looked like he was ready to spit fire.  
  
"I think not!" screamed Bakura jumping up from his sitting position. "I will not take orders from you Pharaoh! This isn't Egypt, who died and made you god...again?!"  
  
Yami didn't look fazed at all at Bakura's rampage, he calmly and coolly replied, "I am not god, but I think that these guide lines would be helpful, keep you out of trouble. Now sit down and listen or I'll take the ring and throw it to the bottom of the ocean. And I'm serious."  
  
Ryou looked at Bakura and added, "Listen, it is easier to comply then resist, we do have to spend the entire school year with Yami, why don't you try to make the best of the situation?"  
  
At this Bakura sat down, "I will listen, but you said nothing about obeying."  
  
Yami continued, "Now, no using the millennium items, at all under any circumstances. Ever. Period, "he added as an evil glint entered Bakura's eyes. "I mean it, it will just draw unwanted attention, and we want to lay low here. Next, no shadow realm, that includes sending people there and using it for your own purposes. Ever. Those are the main points."  
  
"But what if-"  
  
"No," Yami answered.  
  
"Not even if we-"  
  
"Absolutely not."  
  
"How about if I just-"  
  
"If you dare the ring will be found at the bottom of the nearest body of water I can find."  
  
Bakura thought for a moment, "I know, what if we-"  
  
"No."  
  
Bakura, defeated, shot Yami and Yugi an evil glare and sat in his chair, sending evil glares every once in awhile.  
  
Yami turned to the very quite Malik, "What do you think?"  
  
"They are liveable."  
  
Bakura looked outraged at Malik's submission to Yami, "Don't tell me you've jumped on the Pharaoh's bandwagon? Wanna be a groupie?" he snarled.  
  
Malik shot Bakura a dead stare, "I just wont get caught, unlike you, sloppy excuse for a tomb raider."  
  
"Why you little whelp! I will kill you for that!" Bakura jumped from his chair and launched himself at Malik, who dodged easily. "Take it back!!" he demanded.  
  
Malik gave an insane cackle, "Never!"  
  
"A very long year Abiou," Yami said to Yugi, who giggled at the scene of Bakura chasing Malik, screaming and limbs flailing.  
  
....  
  
Later that evening Nami made her way down to the bar and sat in front of Tom on the bar stool. The herd of red heads appeared to have left, although the table they had used was still set up so the whole army of them could eat together. The bar was quite peaceful when it was empty.  
  
"What can I get for you Nami?" Tom asked, putting down the towel and mug he had been holding.  
  
"May I have a piece of chocolate cake please?" she asked politely.  
  
//Brave soul,// Kaya remarked.  
  
/And why is that?/  
  
//You know that whenever you eat cake before bed you have strange dreams.//  
  
/And you care why?/ Nami added playfully.  
  
//Hey there Missy, you just happen to drag me along for the ride.//  
  
"Nami?" a voice questioned.  
  
"Oh, right, thanks Tom," Nami smiled and took the cake, eating it slowly, it was good cake.  
  
"Ah, Mr Weasley, good to see you again," Tom said suddenly.  
  
Nami looked up and noticed a thin and rather worn looking man standing beside her at the bar, he too had flaming red hair.  
  
"'Allo Tom."  
  
"How's work been?" Tom inquired.  
  
"Busy, chaotic, with the events at the end of last June, things just haven't stopped."  
  
"Yes, yes, this feels all to familiar, such a shame," Tom shook his head to himself. "Oh, yes Arthur, this is Nami, one of the new students Dumbledore talked to you about," Tom gestured to Nami, and then added, "Nami this is Arthur Weasley, he will be taking you to King's Cross tomorrow."  
  
"Hello Mr Weasley," Nami greeted, "thank you very much for your help, I appreciate it."  
  
Mr Weasley smiled, "Not a problem, I would consider Dumbledore a friend and am glad to do him a favour. What year are you in?"  
  
"Fifth year," Nami answered.  
  
"Ah, you will be in the same year as my son Ron, and his friend Harry and Hermoine," Mr Weasley smiled, "Tom, which room is Molly in? I need to speak to her." Mr Weasley smiled at Nami.  
  
"Right, top o' the stairs and to the left, right beside Fred and George," Tom also smiled and shook his head, "quite the pair those two," he chuckled.  
  
Mr Weasley smiled and nodded that he agreed, and headed up the stairs, leaving Tom to his endless cleaning of mugs and Nami to her cake and deep thoughts.  
  
....  
  
Nami blinked a few times, where the hell was she?! She was standing in a room, but it wasn't where she went to sleep, in fact it looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on from where. The walls were a sandy colour, made from stone, and the cold floor under her bare feet was the same material. Against the wall in front of her were several huge vases, surrounding a huge statue of the Egyptian goddess Isis, and turning around she discovered a huge wall painting. It was then she knew where she was, the temple in Egypt she and her father had excavated maybe two years ago, she recognized the wall painting. But now it looked new, fresh, not the peeling, old painting she had seen before.  
  
"So that's what the picture was supposed to be," Nami mused to herself when suddenly she heard voices approaching from behind her and decided to hide. She jumped behind the statue and pressed herself up against the wall.  
  
Two people entered the room with the statue, a male and a female, speaking in hushed voices. From where she was hiding Nami could just make out what they were saying.  
  
"Have you begun?" the male demanded.  
  
"Patience, I have gathered the necessary supplies, it shall be started by the next new moon," the female snapped.  
  
"If you get caught-"  
  
"I know, you had nothing to do with this, and if you get caught you do the same."  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Tom's voice filtered in, "Nami, breakfast."  
  
Nami opened her eyes slowly and found herself staring at the ceiling, in her bed at the Leaky Cauldron, not in Egypt.  
  
//Told you so.//  
  
--------------------- R&R please!  
  
Kanikameskhenet – sorry this took so long! Glad you enjoyed the last chapter  
  
Duckydeary – I'm so very glad that you like this! And I'm glad that you like Nami/Kaya...I like them...thank you so much for the review...I love getting them! On a note thanks for pointing out the personality 360 thing...however I thought it was a 360 cos Ryou started out as himself...switched to Bakura and then back to Ryou right away...making it a complete circle...back to where he started from...it made sense in my mind...but I'm insane...^_^ glad you like!  
  
Anime Lover – Malfoy will get his all in good time...death to Malfoy...well not really...I'll need him later...but Malik will have his fun ^_^ sorry for not being to involved in the duel...I'm not to good at them...I had a computer game and I could win...but then the free time ran out...so I don't have it anymore...the point: when I do a big duel I'll try my best to make it good...in the mean time forgive me lol ^_^  
  
Brendan – thanks for the review...its been so long since we talked! I promise I'll be on soon...so busy and then I was in North Bay for five days...yea I'll tty soon ja!  
  
Destiny's Dragon – thanks! Hope this one is up to par!  
  
Target Zero – long time no talk ^^ lol...don't worry Malik will sort out his anger issues...maybe not...we like angry Malik ^_^ ...tell the gang I said hi and that I got back fine...actually got into Toronto at 4:30...a whole hour early!! Woohoo anyways...ttyl ja matta!  
  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa – hehe I know what's going to happen...but you'll have to wait and see ^_^ glad you liked!  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers!! You make my day!! And Erin makes my day to (don't ask) Kaze if you are reading this...don't forget to review!! and if you're not you should be!! Right so for the reviewers have a valentine! *hands out valentine* I know they're late...but I've been a busy beaver...they're Yu Gi Oh! Enjoy, later days --hino 


	12. Chapter 12

Well I'm on the bus...again...this time on the way home v.v North Bay was awesome...yes even the snow...I actually played in it! I surprise myself sometimes lol...here is chapter 12...started in North Bay on Saturday night...finished...at least that's the plan...on the way home to Hamilton on Sunday afternoon...enjoy!  
  
hino: ok so I lied...it's now March 1st ...like a week later...and I'm a terrible person, forgive me *shoves Yugi in front of her* give them the puppy look and ask for forgiveness  
  
Yugi: *gives puppy look* forgive hino...she tries, she really does  
  
disclaimer: hasn't changed...I know, shocking lol ---------------  
  
//Wow you got out of bed this morning all by yourself, I'm impressed.// Kaya smirked in her soul room.  
  
/Shut up,/ Nami hissed.  
  
Once down stairs, Nami made her way over to Tom and half asleep grabbed the plate from him. Still in her slumber, she stumbled over to the way to cheerful and awake Yugi, Ryou and Malik. She plopped into the chair with a groan.  
  
"What's the matter?" Yugi asked with a huge smile on his face, "Isn't it a beautiful day!"  
  
"I think it's simply splendid," Ryou added cheerfully.  
  
//Oh god, don't tell me...//  
  
"Oh dear...it can't be...please tell me you aren't...MORNING PEOPLE?!?!"  
  
Yugi giggled, "What's wrong with morning people?"  
  
Nami looked at Yugi with disgust, "Morning people are a vile sub-species of humans."  
  
Malik looked up and added, "Oh how very true."  
  
Ryou smiled, "I don't believe I'm vile."  
  
Yugi nodded his agreement and then added, "We leave today, are you guys packed?"  
  
A look of panic crossed Malik's face as his mind wandered back to his room, to the pants thrown all over the room, the school uniform discarded over the chair, the opened and already detested school books overflowing from his trunk and best yet the duel monster cards he kicked off his bed as he slept still littering the floor.  
  
"Umm," Malik played with his collar nervously, "When do we leave?"  
  
Realisation hit the three Japanese students; they had no idea how they were getting to King's Cross. They nervously exchanged looks.  
  
/Yami, how are we getting to King's Cross?/ Yugi inquired.  
  
//The letter said that a friend of Dumbledore would help us.//  
  
/Ya, and he would be where?!/ Yami just chuckled at Yugi's sheer panic.  
  
"Oh that reminds me," Nami said suddenly, "I met Dumbledore's friend last night," at that precise moment, Mr Weasley walked through the door, "and speaking of the devil, there he is."  
  
Mr Weasley had gotten up early that morning along with the rest of the Weasley troop for their journey that morning to King's Cross. Once he had woken up, Mr Weasley realised that he had yet to meet and inform the other three of his new charges that they would be leaving at half past nine. He entered the dinning room of the Leaky Cauldron and was relieved to see Nami with three other boys. He made his way over quickly.  
  
"Oh I'm so very glad you are awake," Mr Weasley exclaimed with excitement, "it completely slipped my mind to introduce myself. I am Arthur Weasley, I will be escorting you to King's Cross. Good morning Nami," he added on a side note.  
  
"Well I'll admit its morning but I wouldn't call it good," Nami smiled, "this is Yugi, his friends Ryou and Malik. When do we leave Mr Weasley?"  
  
"In an hour."  
  
Malik jumped up suddenly and high tailed it in the direction of his room. "I guess he had to go clean and pack up his stuff," Yugi giggled.  
  
"Speaking of which, I need to do that myself," with that Nami excused herself and disappeared upstairs. Yugi and Ryou soon followed.  
  
...  
  
Harry and Ron sat in their room at the Leaky Cauldron, looking at the state of their shared room. Over the last day and a bit it had gone from clean to a disaster area, clothes strewn everywhere, books in tottering piles and candy wrappers in large clusters on the floor. They had one hour to eat, shower and pack.  
  
"You two better get a move on, we're leaving soon," Hermione's voice filtered through the two boy's room, "how did you ever get it this messy in less then two days?"  
  
Harry and Ron smiled and shrugged off their friend's questions, and then proceeded to clean up their clothing and such. Harry was so excited to go back to Hogwarts, his home. He missed playing Quidditch, talking to friends and going to some of his classes. But before he could get there, he had to finish cleaning up this sty.  
  
Mrs Weasley sighed, no matter how early she tried to get her children moving, they always managed to be running late to catch the Hogwarts Express, always. This morning was no exception. Fred and George were still in their pyjamas, Ron and Harry needed to finish packing and Mr Weasley had disappeared somewhere. The only two ready to go on time were Ginny and Hermione.  
  
"Molly dear," Mr Weasley said as he approached his wife, "I found the students we're taking with us, and the cars Dumbledore arranged will be here in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Good thing Dumbledore got us those cars, or else how on earth would we ever get to the station," Molly shook her head, "I have to go and get Fred and George ready, can't leave those two alone for a moment."  
  
In fifteen minutes miracles happened, everyone was ready to go, packed and all. Mrs Weasley did a head count, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George and Mr Weasley were all there, now they just needed these new students that Mrs Weasley had yet to meet.  
  
"Arthur, dear," Molly turned to her husband, "where are the other children?"  
  
Arthur smiled as he saw Nami and her three friends coming down the stairs, bags in tow, "Right there dear."  
  
....  
  
Kaya went after packing to pick up Malik from his room, which was the closest room to hers, they had been told to meet the Weasley's downstairs in fifteen minutes. Kaya knocked softly at the door and then poked her head in and was greeted by the sight of a sleeping Malik on the bed with his trunk almost completely packed on the floor beside him.  
  
"Malik," Kaya whispered as she entered the room slowly, "Malik we have to leave soon, this is no time for a nap."  
  
Malik just snorted in his sleep and turned away from Kaya. Rolling her eyes, Kaya crept across the room to the bed and grabbed Malik by the shoulders and shook him violently while yelling, "Wake up!"  
  
Malik shoot straight up from his slumber at the sudden sound and felt hands on his shoulders, panicking he grabbed his attacker by the throat and held them down on the bed, without even opening his eyes. When he did open his eyes, Malik realized he was holding down a very frightened Nami, the fear evident in her eyes. Malik felt a cloud of rage pass over him and forced himself to calm down. Slowly he released the terrified Nami.  
  
Once released Kaya lightly placed a hand at her throat, the terror in her eyes changing to anger. Before she could say anything Malik cut her off.  
  
"I'm," he started slowly and awkwardly, "sorry," he sounded as though he wasn't used to apologies, "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" A look of concern graced his face.  
  
Kaya was about to snap at him in anger when Nami cut her off, /Be nice to the guy, tell him you're fine,/ Nami ordered from her soul room, she had watched the episode from there and felt the panic Kaya had felt.  
  
//But you aren't, I can feel that it is going to bruise.//  
  
/I don't care, just tell him it's not a problem./  
  
Malik just looked at the ground, "Sorry," he muttered.  
  
Kaya gave Nami a glare and then added, "Its alright, I'm not hurt. I came to see if you were packed, which obviously you aren't," Kaya gestured towards the trunk, "need some help?"  
  
Malik shook his head, "No, I'll do it, you can go and check on Yugi and Ryou."  
  
Kaya stood from the bed and took her leave, heading in the direction of Yugi and Ryou's room. Once outside the door, Kaya let her hands wander back to her neck, her cold hands felt nice against the reddening skin. She knocked on Yugi's door and waited for a response before entering.  
  
"Just seeing if you two are packed and ready to go," she smiled and noticed that they in fact were and were passing the time by playing some kind of card game.  
  
Ryou looked up from his hand and smiled, "Yup, pack and ready," he tilted his head to the side, noticing the red marks on his new friend's neck, "what happened Nami? You're neck is all red."  
  
Kaya just smiled, "Its nothing. Well if you're ready, I guess we should go downstairs, we're leaving soon."  
  
Yugi smiled, "Yea, I'm so excited, lets go!"  
  
With that the three friends left the room, doing a quick last check to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything, and were met by Malik on the landing of the stairs. And together they descended, ready to face the challenges of this new world.  
  
At the bottom of the stairs they were greeted by Mr Weasley who in turn introduced them, "Ah, these are my sons, Fred and George, Ron, his friends Harry and Hermione, my daughter Ginny and my wife, Molly. This is Nami, Yugi, Ryou and Malik." Mr Weasley guided the bunch outside, where two vans awaited them. Arthur rubbed his hands with excitement. "Alright, Professor Dumbledore arranged for these vans, so now, in van number one we have Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, Molly and myself. And in van number two, we have Harry, Ron, Yugi, Nami, Ryou, Malik and some of the luggage. Pile in!"  
  
After several minutes of chaos, which was not induced by Bakura or Malik for once, everyone was piled into the vans and was on their way to King's Cross Station. In the first van the conversation was mostly Mrs Weasley reminding Fred and George what they could not do and making sure no one forgot anything. But the second van was much more interesting.  
  
Nami found herself between Harry and Ron, while Ryou was stuck between Yugi and Malik, although Nami couldn't see them, as her owl's cage was on her lap.  
  
"That's a beautiful owl, what's her name?" the boy named Harry asked, his own owl's cage resting on his lap.  
  
Nami blinked at him, "She doesn't have one."  
  
Ron looked over at her with a funny look, "Why not?"  
  
"I never got around to it I suppose," Nami answered.  
  
Ryou turned around in his seat, hitting a very quiet Malik in the ribs with his elbow, "Why don't you call her Eameeru?"  
  
Nami smiled, "That's a really pretty name, what does it mean?"  
  
Ryou returned the smile, "Its Japanese for 'air mail'," Ryou giggled.  
  
Nami nodded, "Eamerru it is."  
  
Ron looked at Ryou, "You speak Japanese?" he inquired.  
  
Ryou smiled again, "Its my second language, English is my first."  
  
Now Yugi turned around, accidentally bumping into Ryou, who then accidentally bumped into Malik, "It's my first language though," he giggled, "obviously, since I live in Japan."  
  
"You're English is very good, you only have a slight accent," Harry complemented.  
  
"Well, Tom at the inn used some kind of spell so I could speak English, really my English is horrible," Yugi admitted.  
  
Harry seemed impressed, "I didn't know that they could do that."  
  
Ron just smiled, "I've heard of it before, its fairly new. Just be glad Hermione isn't in here or else we'd have the whole history of it," Ron joked.  
  
Harry laughed along with Ron, and seeing Ryou and Yugi's confusion explained for them, "Hermione is our friend, she knows everything about everything."  
  
"I think she has all of Hogwarts: A History memorized," Ron added.  
  
"But don't get us wrong, we don't mind, she's saved our butts numerous times."  
  
"She's best in our year," Ron put in proudly, "I reckon she'll be head girl," he thought for a moment, "I'd die of shock if she wasn't."  
  
Yugi smiled, "Looks like you have some competition Ryou. He's always been the smartest in our class."  
  
Ryou blushed in modesty, "Not true, Kaiba always does better than me."  
  
Yugi thought for a moment, "True, but you always come to class, whereas Kaiba hardly ever does, so you're better than him," he smiled brightly.  
  
Harry scratched his head, "He never comes to class, but always does better than everyone else? How does that work? Wouldn't the teachers fail him for never being there?"  
  
Ryou let Yugi field Harry's question, "Well, Kaiba," Yugi thought for a moment, "Kaiba has a lot on his plate and if the teachers give him too much trouble it gets messy."  
  
"Messy?" Ron questioned.  
  
"He'll have them fired," Ryou explained.  
  
Malik snorted, "Seems like a Kaiba thing to do, his way or the highway."  
  
"How could he get them fired, he's just a student?" Harry questioned further.  
  
"Oh, he's one of the richest people in Japan, he runs Kaiba Corp.," Yugi added off-handedly.  
  
"He named a corporation after himself?" Ron asked puzzled.  
  
"No, it was his step-father's before his," Ryou added to the confused Ron.  
  
"His step-father named the company after his step-son?" Ron asked again.  
  
Yugi gave Ron a funny look, "Kaiba was his step-father's last name."  
  
Ron gave Yugi a funny look, "So your friend's name is Kaiba Kaiba?"  
  
Yugi gave Ron another funny look, "Of course not."  
  
At this point Ryou realized where this was coming from and decided to clear up the confusion. "In Japan you refer to people by last name and then first name, so we say Kaiba Seto and you would say Seto Kaiba." Realization dawned on Yugi, Harry and Ron's faces.  
  
"Oh," Ron mused, "so you would be..."  
  
"Bakura Ryou."  
  
//Make sure you tell them to call you just Ryou,// Bakura added rather harshly, //wouldn't want to ruin the terror that the name Bakura can instil.//  
  
"But, you can just call me Ryou, I never did get used to be referred to by last name, its so impersonal," Ryou added to the group, and merely shot his temperamental yami a half hearted glare.  
  
While the rest of the group was busy discussing the method of addressing people in Japan Kaya and Nami decided to swap places, sort of a last minute free for all on Kaya's part. Kaya shifted in her seat wedged between Harry and Ron.  
  
"I sure feel close to you guys right now," Kaya smiled to Ron and Harry, jesting about the lack of room in the back seat, "and as much as I enjoy it, are we almost there yet?" she whined playfully, just as Nami did to Nathaniel on their long car rides.  
  
Harry and Ron looked out the window, "We'll be there in about five minutes," Ron informed the rest of the van happily. "You're right Nami, there isn't much space back here, especially with Hedwig and Eamerru," Ron rolled the second owl's name off his tongue funny, making Yugi and Ryou laugh.  
  
"Hey Malik," Ron demanded suddenly, "Do you speak Japanese?"  
  
Malik didn't turn around but simply answered, "Hai."  
  
"That means yes," Yugi added merrily looking out the window.  
  
"Is it your first language too?" Ron inquired again.  
  
"Third," Malik answered, still facing forward in his seat.  
  
"Which other languages do you speak?" Ron asked again, unaware of the looks of discouragement he was receiving from Yugi and Ryou.  
  
"Do you always ask so many questions?" Malik shot back nastily, sending Ron an evil glare, causing the red haired boy to sit back in his seat and be silent, exchanging worried looks with Harry and Nami.  
  
Suddenly the van came to a stop, and the driver jumped out and opened the door. All six of the students fell out and collected their luggage, thanked the drivers and headed towards the other van to where Mrs Weasley was standing, handing out sandwiches to all of the children, including Yugi, Nami, Malik and Ryou. Without further words she ushered them all into the train station, straight to the pillar between platform nine and ten.  
  
"Alright dears," she started fondly, "onto the platform, Fred, George you first." The new students watched in amazement as Fred and George ran straight at the wall in front of them and disappeared. "Ok, Ginny and Hermione, you're next." The same thing happened to them, as soon as they got near the wall a group of people would walk by and then the girls were gone.  
  
"Hey, Harry," Kaya asked quietly, "Where did they go?"  
  
"Onto the platform of course, you just jog straight at the wall and the platform is on the other side," Harry explained. "It isn't hard," at Nami's doubting face he added, "I'll go with you."  
  
Harry and Kaya walked up to where Ginny and Hermione had been standing and they began to jog towards the wall, as it came closer Kaya closed her eyes and when she opened them she and Harry were standing on the platform for a large red train labelled the Hogwarts Express. As they moved out of the way the rest of the group filed into the crowded platform and the new students gazed for a second time in awe.  
  
"Welcome to Platform 9 ¾," Harry grinned.  
  
------  
  
ok, thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter...and next chapter I promise they'll get to Hogwarts lol...this is going to be a long story ^_^ not that I mind...hope you guys don't mind either! So thanks to:  
  
Serryn – yay! I'm do glad that you like! That makes my day ^_^ I hope you liked this chapter as much as the others!  
  
Sugaricing – I added the stuff about Seto for you...I needed something for them to talk about so I put Seto in there...cos I don't think he's going to make an appearance while they're in fifth year ^_~...but maybe some other time  
  
Anime Lover – nope I don't think I'll be using Umbridge...I'm in denial over the fifth book...I refuse to believe she did that! As for Bakura...rules were made to be broken lol *evil cackle* lol thanks for the review! ja!  
  
Curtis Zidane Ziara – oohh don't bang your head...you'll get a headache lol! Well drop a review to clear that headache right up lol ^_^ glad you liked ^.^  
  
Brendan – well I'm talking to you as I write this...so I don't have much to say...review this chapter too! Stop making fun of my typos lol ^_~  
  
Misuto – no Kaze has yet to review...however she already read this chapter...and pointed out that I forgot to put Nami in a van...I fixed that lol...hey I want to read the rest of your essay...email it to me or something! Ok? Ja!  
  
For all of you still reading FYI its my birthday on March 4th!! I'm so excited cos you see Kaze gave me a present for my bday...but she gave it to me like 13 days ago....finally I get to open it!! yay! so since you're still reading this...birthday cake all around *hands out cake*  
  
Ok one more thing before I go...I'm stuck on a DADA teacher...I just don't know what to do...so if you leave some suggestions I'd love to hear them! I wont promise that I'll pick one...but if you help me think of something I'll dedicate the chapter to you! ok? Ok! If you don't want to leave it in a review you can email it to me at hinotama85@hotmail.com...put And Then There Were Eight in the subject box if you don't mind! Thanks!! JA! --hino 


	13. Chapter 13: for Serryn

DEDICATION: this is very important!! This chapter is dedicated to my new buddy Serryn! Hey Serryn, can you find yourself in the chapter? Prolly cos you've already read it! lol...anyways thanks for reading and all your encouragement! If it wasn't for you this still wouldn't be written!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: *clears throat* seeing how I don't yet own the world, I still don't own YGO or HP...I'll get back to you when I do.  
  
R&R cos I like reviews ^_^ they make me happy ^_^ -- that's me happy!  
  
  
  
Kaya looked around the platform she had magically appeared on, it was quite crowded with mothers and fathers kissing their children goodbye as the children climbed onto the huge red train, labelled Hogwarts Express, laughing with their friends. Groups littered the platform, of both parents and students, chattering away and catching up.  
  
As the train tooted its whistle, Mr and Mrs Weasley began to say goodbye to their children, Harry and Hermione, kissing each on the cheek before pushing them onto the train. After they had gone through the line of Weasleys, they turned to their charges.  
  
"Now," Mrs Weasley said kindly, "I'm sure you will have lots of fun at Hogwarts, it is one of the finest schools for magic and witchcraft in the world. Make sure you do your work and be sure not to get into any trouble."  
  
"Hermione, Ron and Harry are good kids," Mr Weasley added, "you should stick to them for a bit and get used to the castle, lots of tricks you have to get used to."  
  
Yugi and Ryou smiled brightly and bowed to show their thanks before bounding off into the train after Harry, Ron and Hermione. Malik merely threw the Weasleys an irritated glare and followed after his ever so happy and bouncy friends.  
  
"I don't like that one Molly dear," Arthur Weasley said as Malik disappeared onto the train, "I don't like him at all."  
  
"Dumbledore did meet with him, he said that they all seemed like good kids," Molly tried to reassure her husband.  
  
"Yes, well maybe we should owl him and just tell him to keep an eye on those ones, these are dangerous times Molly...dangerous times."  
  
............  
  
Once on the train Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly found an empty car to claim as their own. As they were placing their luggage out of the way Nami, Yugi, Ryou and a trailing Malik entered the car, eyeing the empty seats.  
  
"Do you mind if we sit with you?" Yugi asked politely.  
  
Harry smiled, "Of course not, have a seat," he gestured to the three empty seats across from him.  
  
"Thanks!" said Ryou with relief, "I was afraid we'd have to go and find another car and have to ask someone we didn't already kind of know." He plopped into a seat across from Ron and pushed his fine pale hair out of his face. Malik and Yugi quickly joined him facing the three wizards.  
  
Kaya stood for a minute, feeling Nami's apprehension at the lack of seats, with the three British students on one side and the three other students on the other side, it didn't leave much room for the obvious seventh wheel. Kaya could feel the strong feelings of sorrow emanating from Nami and offered her a mental hug.  
  
"I'll just hop across the hall," Kaya offered with a happy smile as she turned to leave with her luggage.  
  
"Why?" asked Yugi as he scooted over to make room for the other girl, "All four of us are pretty small, we can all fit," he patted the newly made room between himself and Ryou.  
  
Kaya beamed at the feelings of joy coming through from Nami and settled down in the offered space, "Thanks, I didn't want to have to find another car all by myself."  
  
All seven students sat in silence for a moment, and then the silence became awkward and began to drag on.  
  
"So," said Kaya, trying to break the silence, "what's the deal about Hogwarts, what is it like?"  
  
Hermione blinked, "Well, its school. We have classes that we have to go to and lessons and homework."  
  
Malik's evil look deepened further.  
  
"Oh, well I figured that," Yugi smiled, "but what I want to know is where we sleep and eat!"  
  
Harry smiled, "Well, there are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. First years get sorted into houses today, and we stay in the houses for our time at Hogwarts."  
  
"Which houses are you guys in?" Ryou asked.  
  
"We're all in Gryffindor, fifth year," Ron replied pulling out the sandwich his mother made, "she always forgets that I don't like corn beef," he added dejectedly.  
  
All seven students were laughing when the door to their compartment slowly slid open and a small brown haired boy entered.  
  
"Neville!" Harry exclaimed, "How was your summer?"  
  
Neville smiled, "Hiya Harry, Ron, Hermione, summer was good, Gran and I went to visit family in Scotland." Neville turned around and looked at the new students, "Hello, are you first years?"  
  
"No, no," Yugi explained, "we're fifth years."  
  
Neville looked fairly embarrassed as his face turned red, "What houses are you in?"  
  
Ryou laughed, "We're new students, so we don't know yet."  
  
"Oh, good, I didn't recognize you and I know I have a terrible memory, but really I don't think I'd forget four people completely," Neville was cut off as the door to the compartment slid open again, "Hello Ginny!"  
  
Ginny smiled, "Hello Neville, how was your summer?"  
  
"Great, glad to be back at school though, well not for potions," Neville shuddered visibly. He turned back to the four mystery students, "I'm Neville Longbottom, nice to meet you."  
  
Kaya smiled, "Nami Edana, nice to meet you Neville."  
  
"Yugi Motou."  
  
"Ryou Bakura."  
  
"Malik Ishtar," Malik added with a glare that clearly stated to leave him alone.  
  
Neville was about to ask the new students a question when the compartment door slid open again, but this time it revealed a very unwanted visitor.  
  
"Potter, Weasley, Granger," Draco Malfoy sneered as he entered the car, "and look, the rest of the losers, another Weasley and a Longbottom."  
  
Malfoy entered into the compartment, but his flunkies, Crabbe and Goyle, had to stay outside, due to the fact that the small compartment now held ten students, with Malfoy joining them. Ginny had slid onto the seat with Hermione, making more room for Neville to stand, but not enough to admit the elephant like drones of Malfoy's.  
  
The instant Malfoy had entered the car Malik and Bakura recognized him as the guy from just a few days ago, the poor soul who had dared to call them girls. Bakura was out, forcing poor Ryou into his soul room, in a second and Malik's evil look further deepened, scaring poor Neville even more.  
  
"Oh, imagine running into you ladies here," Malfoy snarled when he noticed the four students opposite of his usual rivals, "come back for more have you?"  
  
"Oh, as I recall, it was you who had to leave, had to be somewhere you said," Bakura's eyes narrowed with pure hatred.  
  
"I think his mother was calling him," Malik added, an equal hatred forming in his eyes.  
  
Yugi wiggled in his seat nervously, /Yami, I think you might want to come out here and keep things in check, this does not look good!/  
  
Yami nodded and switched places with Yugi, //I agree.// Yami's crimson eyes locked on Malfoy, and then slid to the anger brewing in Malik's. "Malik, I would recommend that you calm down, you wouldn't be wise to lose control."  
  
Malik drew his hateful glare from Malfoy to Yami, "I am perfectly capable of keeping myself under control, Pharaoh," he snarled.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Kaya raised an eyebrow at the title Malik had addressed Yugi with, but Malfoy did not notice, as he and Bakura where dangerously close to a fist fight.  
  
"Say that again kid, I dare you!" Bakura near screamed, "I'll show you who is worthless you little ingrate!" Bakura debated for a moment between using the Millennium Ring and just attacking the kid with his bare hands, deciding that his bare hands would be more satisfying, Bakura lunged at Malfoy.  
  
At this point Harry Ron and Yami jumped up, "Hey guys, come on now," Hermione pleaded from her seat, "we're going to get in trouble!"  
  
Kaya looked torn, she did not like this Malfoy character, but this was getting to be too much, "Come on, stop it." When no one listened to her she turned to Malik, "Do something! You're his friend aren't you? He'll get in trouble!"  
  
Malik soon joined everyone standing, as much as he wanted to see Bakura rip this little brat's soul out and trap his mind for eternity in the Shadow Realm, this was not a good way to start the school year, and Nami made a point, he and Bakura were partners, he couldn't survive at school without Bakura.  
  
"Pharaoh, grab hold of him," he commanded  
  
"I do not take orders from you!" but Yami nonetheless helped Malik grab Bakura from behind.  
  
"Don't do it Tomb Raider," Yami whispered, so no one but Bakura could hear, "hurt him and I will mind crush you."  
  
Bakura struggled in Yami and Malik's firm grasp, evil and hatred emanated off of him, "I'll get you Malfoy," he threatened, "one of these times Pharaoh wont be here to protect you, to stop me, and then you'll rue the day you ever crossed Bakura!" At this he broke into an evil laugh.  
  
Malfoy, who realized how close to bodily harm he had just come, decided to make his escape, "Oh, we shall see, we shall see," he turned to Harry and his friends, "And I haven't forgotten about you Potter." Draco Malfoy turned on his heels, snapped at Crabbe and Goyle, who had to move so Malfoy could leave that car, and disappeared.  
  
Everyone resettled themselves in their previous seats, with the exceptions of the yamis.  
  
"Pharaoh," Bakura snarled at Yami, "you seem to forget that I no longer obey orders from you."  
  
"Tomb Raider, we will continue this discussion at a later time, and like you ever obeyed me in the first place!" At that Yami returned to his soul room, but not before given Bakura a smug look.  
  
"Bakura, sit down," Malik snapped.  
  
"You!" Bakura turned his fury to Malik, "Traitor! Traitor! Traitor! Why I should...I should...I should..."Bakura's anger continued to mount.  
  
"You should be careful whom you are talking to," Malik's eyes flashed a message that was understood only by Yami and Bakura.  
  
"I will deal with you later," Bakura threatened, and he to retreated to his soul room, fuming with anger, letting a confused Ryou out.  
  
"What the hell was that?" demanded Harry and Ron in unison.  
  
Yugi looked up at them, "Well...we met before," Yugi offered innocently.  
  
"And it didn't go well," Malik snarled, still angry, "If Bakura doesn't get that little brat, I swear to Ra I will, I will, do you hear that Pharaoh?" Yugi nodded for Yami.  
  
"Pharaoh?" questioned Ron, "why do you call him that?"  
  
"Oh," Yugi said brightly, "it's just something we do, you know, I'm Pharaoh, Ryou is Tomb Raider, its nothing really."  
  
Ryou just nodded and smiled with a lost look in his eyes, confused as to what happened and why everyone on the other side of the train car and Nami was looking at him like he might bite at any minute.  
  
The ensuing silence was incredibly awkward. The Japanese students were still fuming at Malfoy and each other, the English students were confused at Ryou's sudden temper and anger, and Nami and Kaya sat pondering the incident in silence.  
  
"Well," said Neville, "I should go check on Trevor, I'll see you guys at dinner." Neville scurried out of the car.  
  
"Oh, wait Neville," Ginny called, "I'll come with you!" and Ginny left the room as well, escaping the eerie silence.  
  
...  
  
Several long hours later the train arrived at Hogwarts. The remaining hours on the train were spent making small talk, and with Harry, Ron and Hermione showing Yugi and Ryou some of the games of the wizarding world. As the train pulled up to the station all seven students grabbed their cloaks and filed onto the platform.  
  
"Hagrid!" exclaimed Harry, "how are you?"  
  
"'Allo Harry, glad ter see ya," Hagrid smiled. "Firs' years, this way please," he called over the platform. "Oh," Hagrid said, seeing the new students he had picked up, "Its you guys again, yer to come wit me, in the boats," he gestured to the little rowboats behind him. "'Arry, Hermione, Ron, I'll see ya up at the castle."  
  
The students waved goodbye to each other and the new students made their way to a boat and all settled in.  
  
//Stupid Pharaoh and that traitor Malik, I will get them!// Bakura continued to rant in his soul room to Ryou.  
  
/I don't want to be kicked out of school Bakura! Why can't you behave yourself? It's just ten months!/  
  
//And that is supposed to make me feel better?//  
  
/Don't worry Bakura, things will get better. We have our old friends and we've made new friends, I think Hogwarts will be great!/  
  
//New friends? I don't think Larry Smotter and his band of merry idiots count as new friends,// Bakura cackled insanely.  
  
/His name is Harry Potter, and his friends are not idiots! Don't forget Nami, she is our new friend too!/  
  
//I don't know, there is something shifty about her. Stay away from her.//  
  
Ryou gave Bakura a look, /If you had your way I wouldn't talk to anyone!/  
  
//Hey, I let you talk to the Pharaoh's brat...and pay attention I think someone is talking to you.//  
  
Ryou looked up and found Nami chatting mindlessly with him as they sailed across the lake by the castle.  
  
"Oh, look Ryou, do you think that is Hogwarts?" Nami asked pointing at the castle that had just crept into view.  
  
"I think so," Ryou answered, smiling at Nami's excitement.  
  
"I hope we're in the same house," Yugi added excitedly, "I'm sure we will be."  
  
The boats carrying the new students and the first years, along with Hagrid, landed next to a set of stairs.  
  
"Alright the lot o' you, out ye get," Hagrid said, getting out himself, "Here they are Professor McGonagall."  
  
The whole lot of students new to Hogwarts looked up at a severe looking teacher, Professor McGonagall, according to Hagrid. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun and she wore a deep green robe and cloak.  
  
"First years, this way," she said as she lead them through a door way, "Nami, Yugi, Malik and Ryou, you will be sorted last."  
  
McGonagall lead them into a large hall, as she led them to the front of the room the students looked up at the ceiling, oohing and awing at the sky- like ceiling. When they finally reached the front, the professor pulled out a stool and a hat, placing them in front of the centre of the head table.  
  
The hat opened up at the brim and began to sing. The students stared in awe as the hat sang of the four houses at Hogwarts, singing the attributes of each of the houses. When it was finished Professor McGonagall began to call out names, and the student belonging to the name came forward and placed the hat on their head. The hat would remain quiet and then call out a name of a house, then the student would flee towards the table that cheered at their new housemate.  
  
"Embry, Ashlin," Professor McGonagall called.  
  
"Ashlin approached the stool, sat down and after a minute the hat called out "Slytherin!", and she scurried towards the furthest table in the room.  
  
Soon Dianne Massimo, her twin sister Carolyn Massimo and Dawn-Marie Mosakoski became Ravenclaws and one Logan McKnight became a Gryffindor. Finally the list of first years came to an end and left only the new fifth years standing in front of the entire student body.  
  
"Bakura, Ryou," Professor McGonagall called sombrely.  
  
Ryou walked up to the stool and placed the hat over his pale hair. Taking a deep breath he heard a voice in his head, 'Hmmm, what do we have here? There are two of you, different as night and day. What to do with you, what to do...where shall I put you! I really don't know.' /Gryffindor?/ Ryou put in hopefully. 'Gryffindor? The house for the brave and courageous? Are you brave?' Ryou thought for a moment, /Well...I don't know./ Bakura rolled his eyes, //Must I do everything? Once he sacrificed himself to save his friends...and if you don't put him in Gryffindor like he wants you'll regret it. You got a soul? Hmmm? Well if Ryou isn't in Gryffindor you wont for long!// Bakura threatened, very seriously. The hat thought for a moment, 'Well, maybe he's right, better be GRYFFINDOR' Ryou took the hat off and smiled to Yugi and ran towards where Harry Ron and Hermione were sitting.  
  
/Thank you Bakura./  
  
//Whatever.//  
  
Next was Nami, as the hat was placed on her head Kaya and Nami heard a voice, 'Oh dear, another one, but you're not so different from each other. But where shall I put you?' //What do you mean another one?// 'I know! You two better be in GRYFFINDOR!' Kaya stood up, and walked over to Ryou, her face screwed up in thought.  
  
/Another one? Was he referring to there being two of us? Or something else?/ pondered Nami.  
  
"Ishtar, Malik," was called and Malik made his way up to the stool and plopped down as the hat was placed on his platinum blonde hair.  
  
'Hmmm I know where you should be! It'd better be SL-' /Oh no you don't!/ interrupted Malik, /I want to be in Gryffindor, you put me in Gryffindor or I'll make you put me in Gryffindor!/ 'You just proved you should be SLY-' but the hat was cut off again as Malik put his hand into his pocket, grabbing hold of the Millennium Rod, suddenly the hat shouted 'GRYFFINDOR!' Malik smirked as the curious stares he received.  
  
"Motou, Yugi," Yugi walked up to the stool and just as the hat touched his spiky head it screamed "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Yugi beamed and scuttled over to the Gryffindor table, sitting down with the rest of his gang. "Well," he smiled, "we're here!" Yugi, Ryou and Kaya exchanged high fives and beamed at each other.  
  
  
  
many thanks to:  
  
kanikameskhenet - sorry this took so long, march is a terrible month for school...the bane of my existence  
  
Anime Lover - hiya! This took forever and for that I am sorry...thanks for the suggestions! I guess you'll see who the DADA is next chapter *evil laugh* thanks for the suggestions! You rock!  
  
Cool Story – thanks ^_^ lol keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing!  
  
Anime Lover - THANKS! Yea, so that was awhile ago, cos it takes me so long to update, but it was good, went to the casino with a good friend and lost 40$...but it wasn't my money so whatever  
  
Misuto - *dances in confetti* hutch hutch lmao! My mom's friends from Ottawa used to call my dad Hutch all the time! That's great! But you can just call me hino, hinotama, A.L., baka, hey you, ya you, stupid head...whatever gets my attention lol! And haha! I was up earlier than you Sunday morning! Kaze said so!!  
  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa – man, you think I could spell that by now...but NO it takes me like a minute to type that out and I still make mistakes...they are there! Yay!! *dances*  
  
Kaze - *huge hug* lol I forgive you for your tardy review ^^ so long as you do it eventually ^_^ yes, nami got in a van...the pressure is getting to malik...deep down inside he's a good kid...just a little misguided ^_~ I was up early everyday this weekend...thanks to 5:30-6:30 am wake up calls courtesy of Daphne! I'll send you Sailor Malik next time I'm on...I'm pretty sure that was you I was talking to...but it was early lol... 


	14. Chapter 14

My cat is looking at you...she's giving you an evil glare ¬_¬  
  
Peanut Butter: meow  
  
Right, so I wanted to post this earlier, but I have been at my mother's house for the last week...she's in the Dominican...*glare* and she didn't take me! ... and I can't hook my laptop up to the internet...so I couldn't post...gomen *bows* right right, disclaimer and all that jazz *pushes Malik in front of her*  
  
Malik: hino does not own Harry Potter or Yu Gi Oh...nor does she own the Dominican Republic  
  
Right, with that being said...chapter 14! Enjoy *waves*  
  
--------------  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood at the head table, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A note for new students, and a reminder for old students, no magic in the corridors and the Forbidden Forest is forbidden, hence the name. And now, dinner, I don't know about you, but I'm starved!" As Dumbledore sat down the gold plates magically filled and students and teachers alike began to help themselves.  
  
"Hey, Hermione," Ron said as he helped himself to some potatoes, "do you see the new DADA teacher?"  
  
Hermione paused in her eating to check, "No, and Dumbledore didn't mention them."  
  
Neville looked terrified, "Please don't tell me Snape got the job!?"  
  
"Then there would be a new potions teacher, and there aren't any new teachers up there," Hermione tried reassured Neville.  
  
"Erm, what is a DADA teacher?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Defence Against the Dark Arts," Harry informed him knowingly.  
  
At this Bakura and Ryou perked up, "Dark Arts?" Ryou inquired.  
  
"Yea, you know, how to defend yourself from the dark arts," Hermione explained, "It's really all in the name."  
  
//Ask if they teach the Dark Arts,// Bakura demanded.  
  
"Do they teach us the Dark Arts?"  
  
"No, just how to defend ourselves, we've mostly learnt about dangerous dark creatures so far," Neville added.  
  
//Figures,// muttered Bakura darkly.  
  
//Thank Ra for that,// Yami told Yugi, //all we need is Bakura loose with a wand and dark magic, like his occult deck isn't enough!//  
  
/Bakura with magic period is a scary thought, I have never feared for the safety of the world more than I do now,/ Yugi smiled.  
  
"What happened to the last DADA teacher?" Kaya asked with curiosity.  
  
"Well," Harry started slowly, "he wasn't himself really," Harry struggled for words.  
  
"He was impersonating someone else, he worked for You Know Who," Hermione took over.  
  
Kaya just gave her a blank look, "No, I don't know who."  
  
"For Voldemort," Harry added, ignoring the collective shudder at the table.  
  
"That's a funny name," was all Kaya had to say.  
  
"Are you muggles?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"Those are non-magical persons right?" Ryou asked, just to clarify, when Ron nodded he continued, "Yes, we are."  
  
"Have you ever attended a school for magic?" Hermione continued to drill.  
  
"I haven't," offered Kaya.  
  
"Nor have we," Ryou stated, referring to himself, Yugi and Malik, "unless you guys are keeping something from me," he joked.  
  
Yugi and Malik shook their heads.  
  
"Then why are you in fifth year?" asked some random boy sitting just up the table a bit, for the news had travelled all over the Gryffindor table that the last four students to join their house were in fifth year.  
  
"I think we're going to catch up on the last four years while doing fifth year," Yugi added.  
  
"Can you do that?" asked the boy.  
  
"We will," Malik stated dryly. "Now kindly tell me who this Voldemort character is, I've met a lot of shady characters over the years, but never heard of this guy."  
  
"That's because he disappeared fourteen years ago," Hermione started.  
  
"Then why would someone work for him last year?" demanded Malik, the logic of this escaping him.  
  
"He came back," Hermione tried to elaborate but was cut off again.  
  
"Three times," Ron added.  
  
"Yes, so fourteen years ago You Know Who –"Hermione was cut off again.  
  
"Why do you call him You Know Who, didn't you say his name was Voldemort? Are you guys all cold or something? Why do you keep shivering?" Kaya looked around confused.  
  
"People are afraid to say his name," Harry explained, "I think it's silly."  
  
"Now if I may continue," Hermione asked impatiently, "thank you. So You Know Who disappeared, and then when we were in first year our-"  
  
"Just give us the nutshell version," Malik demanded.  
  
If looks could kill Hermione would have killed Malik right then and there, "You Know Who is the most evil of evil wizards, he kills the innocent, and is intent on ruling the world. Now, fourteen years ago-"  
  
"Nutshell!" snapped Malik.  
  
Hermione took a calming breath, "Fourteen years ago Harry made him disappear when You Know Who killed his parents, making Harry famous, and now the You Know Who is back he wants to kill Harry."  
  
"Oh, is that all?" asked Malik, his voice deadpan serious.  
  
//They blame the man for wanting to take over the world? Sheesh these wizards are no fun,// Bakura mumbled in his soul room.  
  
"Is that all?" Hermione parroted in disbelief.  
  
Harry gave Malik a strange look, "There are certain families you have to watch for, they supported Voldemort in the past and some continue to do so, such as the Malfoys."  
  
//Malfoy! Oh, let me get my hands on him!// Bakura fumed, //Malfoy's family supports this Voldemort guy...damn there goes that idea.//  
  
/What idea?/ asked Ryou faintly.  
  
//Oh, nothing, you know// Bakura answered off handily, //joining the forces of Voldemort and getting my revenge on the Pharaoh. But if Malfoy is on the team, I'd just rather stay and fight with the forces of good.// Ryou merely sobbed, how on earth did he get stuck with a yami like this!  
  
At the mention of Malfoy Malik turned around in his seat to send a glare towards the blonde Slytherin. 'Oh, Bakura and I will get him and he won't live to tell the tale.'  
  
...  
  
After dinner was done all the students in the Great Hall stood, and began to make their way to their dorms, first years following the upper year students. Kaya, Yugi, Ryou and Malik followed Harry, Ron and Hermione to the Gryffindor common room. On the way they ran into a very stuck Neville, it appeared as though the stair had eaten the bottom part of Neville's leg. Neville was frantically pulling, attempting to free himself.  
  
"Hello Neville," Harry said, "let me help you."  
  
Once Harry and Ron had Neville free, Neville thanked them, "Stupid stair, I always forget about it, never fails."  
  
"Do all of the stairs do that?" questioned Yugi.  
  
"No," Hermione answered, "this stair does, so you'll have to watch for it, other inanimate objects to different things. You have to watch out for the suits of armours, they like to move all over the place."  
  
"And the paintings," added Neville, as he watched the young girl in the painting beside the stair he'd fallen into jumped into the next frame to giggle to her friend, probably about how Neville forgot about the stair...again.  
  
Kaya raised an eyebrow, "So the suits of armour move and so do the paintings, then how are we supposed to find our way around if the landmarks move with us!?"  
  
/I'll be lost all year,/ sighed Nami.  
  
"You'll get it eventually, don't worry," encouraged Harry.  
  
The troop made it up to the common room in silence, the new students watching the paintings in awe, and trying to remember how to get back to the Great Hall. Once inside Hermione said goodnight and headed across the huge common room to the girls dorm. Quickly the common room emptied, never staying to full after the long train ride and huge dinner, leaving only Harry, Ron and the new students.  
  
"I'm going to bed," declared Kaya, "what time is breakfast at tomorrow?"  
  
"Breakfast runs from 6:30 until 8:30," Harry managed through a yawn, "most people are there by 7:45, and then classes start at nine and go until 4, dinner is at six."  
  
"Thanks Harry," thanked Kaya. "But just one more thing, where is my room?"  
  
Harry and Ron laughed, "Up the stairs over there," Ron pointed, "G'night!"  
  
"Night!" Kaya called over her shoulder to the five people behind her.  
  
"Well, our room is this way," Ron continued, leading the way for the new students.  
  
...  
  
The next morning Nami was woken at 6:30 by the sound of the other Gryffindor fifth years, who were squealing to each other and swapping make- up, with the exception of Hermione, who was trying to brush her hair.  
  
"Good morning Nami," she greeted, as she said this the other girls stopped to be introduced.  
  
Hermione introduced them, Nami hardly paying attention in her early morning induced haze, she remembered one being a colour and her friend starting with a 'P', Patty, Paticake, Pigtail, something like that, the rest was lost in the haze. When Hermione was done, Nami rolled back into bed, ready to sleep for at least another three hours, but was rudely awakened, for a second time, by Hermione grabbing her arm.  
  
"Come on, silly, breakfast, its already seven."  
  
The only response from Nami was a groan, "Such an ungodly hour!"  
  
Nami blindly followed Hermione down the stairs, still wearing her pyjamas and her hair in tangles. As they reached the Great Hall, Nami plopped down at the table and stared at the plates in front of her.  
  
/Kaya?/ Nami pleaded, /Where are you? I wanna go back to bed./  
  
The only response she got was a grunt from the still sleeping Kaya.  
  
"Here you go Nami, this will help wake you up," sing-sang Hermione as she piled pancakes on her plate.  
  
Nami stared at her, "You are inhumanly awake right now," and began to eat her breakfast. When Nami looked up there was an exhausted looking Malik sitting across from her, "I see you got the same treatment as me." Malik just continued to blink the sleep out of his eyes, "Here, these actually do help wake you up," explained Nami as she piled some on Malik's plate and he began to eat.  
  
When Yugi and Ryou joined the table they began to giggle at Nami's appearance, "Cute pyjamas Nami," Yugi managed through a giggle.  
  
Nami looked at her pyjamas and then to Yugi and Ryou, and then back to her pyjamas, her eyes downcast and hurt, she began to shove the remaining pancake on her plate around with a sad smile.  
  
Ryou and Yugi exchanged glances, they had expected a witty comeback, some kind of joke, not the hurt expression the graced her sad features now.  
  
"We're sorry," said Ryou as he sat down beside her, "it was a joke," he offered her a nice smile, "they really are nice." When he didn't get a response he added, "Are the pancakes good?"  
  
Nami gave him a small shy smile, "Yes, they are. I'm going to go get dressed."  
  
When Nami arrived at the Gryffindor common room, she headed directly for the girls dorms and put on her uniform.  
  
//You need to learn to lighten up,// said Kaya, as she appeared beside her, //and take a joke.//  
  
Nami turned to face Kaya, "I can take a joke," she stated out loud, "I joke with you all the time."  
  
'Yea, well start to loosen up with other people,' Kaya said out loud as well, the two had realized that no one could hear Kaya either, and that it was freaky to hear her voice and not see her lips moving. 'They're going to think that we're weird.'  
  
"Well, if they ever really knew us they'd think we're weird anyways."  
  
Kaya laughed, 'True, but how about just loosening up a bit? Pretend you're me, do what you think I would do.'  
  
"I'll try, but we have to get back down to breakfast," Nami grabbed her bag with her paper and quill in it, "if we can find our way back!" Kaya just laughed and disappeared.  
  
When Nami sat back down beside Ryou she helped herself to more breakfast. "This is ridiculous," she muttered.  
  
"What is?" asked Ryou, who was now finished his breakfast.  
  
"How am I supposed to find my way around! I got back to the common room no problem, but the way back here was a nightmare! I think I saw almost all of the school!"  
  
"Yes, well that wont be a problem for long, you will get used to it," said a stern voice from above Nami and Ryou. "Here are your timetables, feel free to ask other students for directions. If you need to talk to anyone, I am your head of house, you may talk to me. If you wish to speak to the head master then I can arrange you an appointment," Professor McGonagall continued on her way down the table, repeating her speech to Yugi and Malik, while merely handed the timetables to the older students.  
  
Nami looked down at her schedule, it didn't mean much to her. After studying it for a few minutes, Nami determined that she had Transfiguration, Potions and Herbology this morning, and then lunch, and finally after lunch Charms, Care of Magical Creatures and ended the day off with History of Magic.  
  
/Well, at least I get a good taste of everything today,/ Nami commented to Kaya.  
  
//Great, so you can get homework in six different classes today.//  
  
While Nami and Kaya debated over the timetable, Yugi and Yami did the same thing.  
  
/Hmmm, look at this Yami,/ Yugi told his darkness, /History of Magic, that sounds like it could be really interesting!/  
  
//Yes, it does,// Yami mused, //I wonder if they will know about me as Pharaoh...//  
  
Yugi smiled, trying to offer reassurance, /Maybe, but don't get your hopes up./  
  
Bakura snorted in his soul room, looking at the schedule Ryou held in front of him, //Don't teach us how to use the Dark Arts...what kind of a rip off is that!?//  
  
/For once Bakura, I think I agree with you. Learning the Dark Arts would have been fun./  
  
"Oh, come on!" exclaimed Ron as he looked at his Tuesday afternoon, "What a horrible, horrible afternoon!"  
  
When Harry looked he nearly cried, "Divination and double Potions!?! That has got to the worst possible afternoon in the history of mankind!"  
  
Malik merely looked at his schedule, and then peered over Nami's shoulder to look at hers, comparing the two.  
  
"We have every class together," he informed her, unknowingly bringing her out of her conversation with Kaya, which had turned to the finer points of maple syrup.  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing," Nami scoffed. "Well, at least we'll have someone to sit with and try to work through the last four years worth of work with."  
  
"Oh joy," Malik near snarled, "can't wait. Why did I come here anyways?" he muttered.  
  
Yugi looked up at him and smiled, "Because Isis would have made you go to school anyways, and admit it, deep down inside you actually like us."  
  
Malik glared, "Don't count on it kid."  
  
----------- R&R ---------- well you've already read...so now review!  
  
yea! You made it to the bottom! *hands out a cookie* and if you review you can have another cookie!  
  
Thanks to –  
  
Serryn – lol well I hope you found yourself...lol you told me what to name you ^^ I nearly lost it too...damned paper kept walking away from me...*shakes fist in mock anger* and here is more ^_^ enjoy, abayo *waves*  
  
Evil Gerbil D – lol I'm glad it keeps getting better...wouldn't want it to get worse now would we ^_~ *dances* oh how I love reviews!  
  
Kanika Maskhenet – lmao! Glad you and the substitute liked it ^_^ I aim to please *resumes dancing* hopefully chapter 15 will be up soon...I have exams *stops dancing and hits head off the wall* so I will procrastinate studying with writing! ~_~  
  
Target Zero – lol I had to check if this was Misuto or Kaze...its misuto ^_^ lol that part made me laugh when I was writing it...but I laugh all the time at everything...you know how I am...crazy old hino...always good for a laugh ^_~  
  
Anime Lover – hello! Hehe I'm evil...I didn't tell you who the DADA is yet ^_^ maybe next chapter...ok prolly next chapter...alright I'll aim for next chapter *dances*  
  
Brendan – hiya...yea I thought it was a pretty good chapter...maybe I'll tty tonight on msn...iunno...should really study...exams in less than a week...Thursday actually...I have French and then Peace Studies Friday...yea apparently there were readings for peace studies...I haven't seen any ~_~ that might be a problem  
  
Kaze – I was debating NOT writing this chapter to see if you would actually come down and make me write it ^_~ but then thought what the hell I'll write it anyways...I meant to email you...but I'm lazy so I'll do it here...where are you working this summer? Do you know yet? I have no idea where I'm working (surprise surprise)...start thinking of days that you want to come down...if you want to of course...and when I get a job *groan* we'll see how well that works on my end ^_~ but this time let's NOT be called the Chinese mofia *huge hug* oh and hai – wanna borrow my toothbrush?  
  
EarthFaerie246 – thank you! lol I think everyone liked that part...good good...that was the idea lol ^_^ I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing ^_~  
  
Ok! I have a question...does anyone actually read this part?? Lol oh well I will continue to talk....er....type to myself anyways...I do it all the time...anyhow what was I going to say? iunno...I forget...so here have a cookie! *hands out cookies*  
  
Oh kaze!! Are you still reading?? If not you should be! I'm still typing to you lol...guess what I made!??!? All by myself...well Erin helped measure the peanut butter (not my cat silly) those peanut butter rice krispie roll with chocolate in the middle things from LA%KE ... wow they ACTUALLY tasted like the ones the cooks made...Erin's year had them put the recipe in the yearbook...we should have done that!...but if you come down we can make them together!! Yay! they're good!! mmmmmmmm ^_^  
  
Ok now I'm really done! I swear! I'll stop rambling! Ok...ja ne! see you next time ~hino 


	15. Chapter 15 a very merry unbirthday to y...

Surprise! Chapter 15 too!!  
  
EarFaerie249 (I don't remember if that was the number and I'm too lazy to go back and check...so you know who you are) chapter 14 and 15! Hope that satisfies your fears ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, well I write fanfiction...key word here being 'fan'...I do not own YGO or HP...big surprise ne?  
  
Nami and her new friends made their way to Transfiguration, the new students to Hogwarts trying to remember the way there for future reference. Once they reached the classroom Harry, Ron and Hermione took their usual seats, sitting half way back from the teacher's desk. Yugi, Ryou and Malik took the desk behind them, leaving Nami to take a seat with Neville and the random boy from last night at dinner.  
  
"Hello, I'm Dean Thomas, I don't think we were introduced last night," said the random boy as Nami sat down.  
  
"Hello, Nami Edana, do you mind if I sit here?"  
  
Neville smiled and patted the seat between him and Dean, "Not at all! We don't get new students very often."  
  
"Never that I've heard of," Dean pondered this thought, "we've had visiting students, but that's it."  
  
Nami sat down and opened her Transfiguration textbook that she and the rest of the Gryffindor students had gone back to the dormitory for. She mindlessly flipped through the pages, looking at the pictures and stopping to read random passages.  
  
/Oh bother,/ she sighed to Kaya, /this looks hard!/  
  
Kaya laughed, //What did you expect? To walk into a fifth year class and find the work easy?//  
  
Nami shook her head at Kaya, /No, but this looks really hard! I don't think I can change a toothpick into a needle! Let alone a turtle into a teapot!/  
  
"What's the matter Nami?" asked Dean as he saw the new student sit there and shake her head to herself.  
  
"I think I've bitten off way more than I can chew!" Nami whispered, still flipping through the book.  
  
"It'll be alright, we can help you!" Dean looked at Neville, "Well, we can try to help you, this isn't our best subject," he admitted.  
  
"But Hermione is really good at Transfiguration," Neville offered cheerfully, "she can help you for sure!"  
  
Before Nami could answer the professor walked into the room, Nami recognized her as the stern teacher that greeted them before the sorting last night and the teacher who handed out the schedules this morning, her head of house.  
  
"Alright, alright, take your seats," Professor McGonagall said sternly as she entered the room. "Welcome back everyone, now for starters I want you to start and complete the review section in the front of your textbook. What is not done in class will be completed as homework for next class, which is on Wednesday morning." There was a collective groan, "This year the work will be stepped up in all of your classes, you have to get ready for you're OWLs." Again there was a collective groan, "Get to work."  
  
Dean and Neville grumbled as they flipped their texts open to the said review section, and complained to each other about the workload.  
  
"Unbelievable!" Dean muttered, "First day of class and already they're throwing OWLs in our faces!"  
  
"Potions is gonna kill me!" Neville whined as he pulled out his wand.  
  
Nami, on the other hand, felt she didn't have time to complain, this was going to be a busy year with a lot of hard work, and the best place to start was the beginning. Nami opened her textbook and began to read the first pages, as Professor McGonagall passed out the required supplies.  
  
"Nami, Yugi, Ryou and Malik, may I please see you in the back of the classroom?" McGonagall requested politely.  
  
//And if we said no?// snarled Bakura as he lounged in his soul room, flinging a knife at the ground.  
  
Ryou sighed, /Please stop that, it's distracting!/  
  
//Fine, I'll stop, but you owe me.// Bakura grinned as evil thoughts played through his head.  
  
When the four students made it to the back of the classroom they heaved a collective sigh.  
  
"Oh, come now cheer up," Professor McGonagall commanded as she joined the group. "I understand this seems a bit overwhelming right now, but we'll whip through the first four years of Transfiguration in no time. It'll just take some hard work and dedication."  
  
Professor McGonagall handed out four copies of another text, which just read 'Transfiguration' on the front that was bound like their other textbooks.  
  
"What are these for?" asked Ryou hesitantly, not really wanting to know the answer.  
  
"I had these made, as did some of your other professors, it is the basics of the first four years you have missed in Transfiguration. It is a workbook, when you are down working through this one there are two more for Transfiguration, after that you will be caught up to fifth year students."  
  
Yugi eyed the large book sceptically, "So if I finish these three texts I will be able to start fifth year?"  
  
"Precisely. Now there is a schedule inside the front cover of what is to be done for each class, have it done or you will lose house points. If you need help with your homework any classmate will be able to help you. Feel free to ask questions in class. Now back to your seats and get to work!"  
  
The four students shared looks of dread and made their way back to their seats, before sitting down Yugi checked the front page, which had the break down.  
  
"Oh for the love of Ra!" he cried out quietly, "Look how much there is to do!"  
  
Nami checked and groaned, "And this is just one class!"  
  
Ryou looked terrified, "I'm never going to be able to do this! It isn't possible!"  
  
Malik just shook his head, "At least you've been to school before, I've never had to deal with discipline in my entire life, unless I was giving it!"  
  
"Well," Nami said, a determined look on her face, "we'll just have to get through this together!"  
  
//What the hell does he mean he's never been to school, and why on earth would he be administering discipline?// pondered Kaya, she would discuss it later with Nami, //There is something different about these people, and I intend to find out what!//  
  
.........  
  
"I think that was the longest hour of my life!" declared Nami to Neville and Dean as they left Transfiguration.  
  
"Oh, its about to get worse," Neville replied gloomily.  
  
"Potions," explained Harry at Nami's confused expression.  
  
The Gryffindors made their way down to the dungeon where their Potions classroom was located, according to Ron, Harry and Hermione. The dungeon was damp and dank, not the best learning environment in Nami's opinion, but what was she going to do about it. As the class filed into the room, Nami noticed one of the last people she ever wanted to see, Draco Malfoy, who was sitting with his two huge cronies.  
  
Again, like in Transfiguration, Harry, Hermione and Ron sat at a bench, and Yugi, Malik and Ryou sat in front of them, again leaving Nami to find someone else to sit with. This time Dean was sitting with two other people, and Neville was sitting all alone.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't sit with Longbottom if I were you," Malfoy's voice sneered as Nami went to sit beside Neville. "Longbottom is a walking disaster."  
  
Nami ignored Malfoy and sat down anyways.  
  
"Suit yourself, I guess you have a death wish."  
  
"If you have a death wish Malfoy I suggest you keep talking," Malik growled from the table beside Nami, his hand deep in the pocket of his uniform.  
  
"Why don't you make me stop," jeered Malfoy.  
  
Malik glared for a moment and checked to see where the Pharaoh was, Malik found Yugi talking away to Hermione about their last lesson, and decided that he would make Malfoy stop talking. "Fine, I will."  
  
"I'd like to see you try," Malfoy sneered, waiting for Malik to get up and start a physical fight just in time for Snape to walk in.  
  
Except that Malik didn't get up, he just sat there, or that's what it looked like. Malik grabbed hold of his millennium rod and smirked at Malfoy, who turned around and stopped talking, leaving his groupies slacked jawed at their leader's submission. Not knowing what to do, they too turned around and left the Gryffindors alone.  
  
Before any questions could be asked Professor Snape stormed into the dungeon.  
  
"I see you are all back. Pity. Today you will be reading up on the procedure for the potion you will be making next class. Make notes about specific techniques. Next class you will use the notes to make this simple potion and then your bench will hand it in. You either pass or fail." Snape glared at all of the students, especially the Gryffindors, "Well, get to work, page 25, and I don't want a sound from you."  
  
The entire class worked in silence until Snape got up to leave the room, "I will be back before the end of class. If anything happens I will take 50 points from the student's house."  
  
Neville let out a sigh of relief as Snape left the room, "He makes me so nervous," he admitted. "And there is no way I'm going to pass potions this year. I'm sorry Nami, you might want to find another partner, Malfoy's right. I'm a walking disaster."  
  
Nami glared at the still silent Malfoy, who was doing his work, but with a glazed look in his eye. "Don't worry, Neville," she reassured him, "I'm sure if we put our heads together we'll do fine!" Neville smiled weakly in response, not believing her. "Now lets see, this looks simple enough. Just like cooking right?" Nami mused, "I'm a good cook, so if you can help me find out what all this stuff is and what is what we can do this no problem!" The two set to work creating a plan of action for the next class.  
  
Across from them Yugi, Ryou and Malik were looking at their textbook blankly.  
  
"What the hell is all this stuff?" fumed Malik, "I've never heard of half of this garbage."  
  
Yugi scrunched his brow in concentration, "We may have to do some extra work to find out what all these ingredients are."  
  
"I can't believe Professor Snape didn't even give us special instructions or something. He just expects us to know what all of this means! What kind of a teacher is this guy?" Ryou mumbled.  
  
"I can believe it, Snape is a bastard," Harry said from behind them. "But what I can't believe is how quiet Malfoy is being. Usually by now he'd have turned around and made some cheap shot at me."  
  
Malik snorted, "He's moved on, likes to take cheap shots at us now."  
  
Ron looked over at Malfoy, "And what's with the glazed look, weird."  
  
Once Yugi caught a glimpse of the glazed look Yami was in control and giving Malik a heated look. "Oh yes, what is with that glazed look, hmmm Malik?"  
  
"How should I know Pharaoh," Malik gave Yami a cold look of his own.  
  
The rest of Potions passed without incident, each group doing their work, Yami, Ryou and Malik occasionally getting help from Hermione. When Snape returned the class was almost over, and Malfoy finally lost that glazed look as the bell rang and signalled that they could go to their next class. Malfoy looked up from his paper to Malik and then down at his paper again, confused, but he said nothing as he crumpled the paper he had been working on all class and rushed off to his next class. Malik merely smirked.  
  
The Gryffindor's next class was Herbology with Professor Sprout, in the greenhouses outside.  
  
"This is my favourite class," Neville told Nami, his newfound friend, for he was grateful that she was going to help him Potions, "it's my best class too. If you need help you can ask me."  
  
Nami smiled and filed that piece of information away for later use, "Thanks Neville!"  
  
When they reached the greenhouses they found Professor Sprout there with the fifth year Hufflepuffs, standing outside in the sun.  
  
"Hurry it up there kiddies," Professor Sprout called to them. Once everyone was there she motioned the class to sit in a circle. "Well, I figure since it's such a gorgeous day that we have two options. Firstly we can do work, sounds like fun hn?" she was answered with groans. "That's what I thought. So second option, we can play games and for homework you have to read 15 pages. You're choice."  
  
The class broke off into discussion, the choice obvious. After a few moments they declared collectively, "Games!"  
  
"Great! I thought since we have four new students that we could play Herbology bingo!" the class raised an eyebrow. "Herbology bingo, like muggle bingo, but with pictures of plants that we already know. That way we have review and Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Nami can learn the plants that we know."  
  
With a wave of her wand the Herbology Bingo appeared in front of the class. Professor Sprout handed out cards and asked Neville to hand out the chips. They played for the entire class, even Malik played and had to admit it was better than work. Yugi won the first four rounds and then threw the fifth, sixth and seventh so he wouldn't win. As the bell sounded from inside the school the students stood up and collected their things.  
  
"Forget the readings," Professor Sprout called out after her students, "see you tomorrow!"  
  
"Wow," Yugi panted as they ran up the front steps of the school, "who would have known Herbology bingo would have been so much fun. I mean, even I was sceptical about how fun it would be."  
  
"I guess they don't call you the King of Games for nothing," Ryou giggled from beside Yugi, "I saw you throw the last three rounds so you wouldn't win."  
  
Yugi smiled embarrassedly, "I didn't want to win them all."  
  
"King of Games?" Nami questioned.  
  
Malik rolled his eyes, "Yea, the kid wins everything. And I mean everything. The odds could be against him a million to one and he'd still win. Like this one time," Malik started and then hesitated, "well to make a long story short, I was supposed to win, I was going to win, had him within an inch of death, and then he finds that Ra forsaken luck of his, kicks my ass into the ground, well it wasn't really me, but it was."  
  
"Well that's because I trust-"  
  
"In the heart of the cards," Malik finished for him, rolling his eyes. "And if you even mention friendship I'll beat you into the ground right now. How do you put up with that Anzu girl? I wasn't in her presence for more than an hour at a time and I wanted to maim and kill after listening to her for three seconds."  
  
"Anzu is a good person," Yugi defended his friend, "and friendship is a big factor. Her friendship has helped me out of a lot of tight spots."  
  
"Yea, well I wanted to maim and kill. I was contemplating gouging my eyes out with a plastic spoon just to make it stop. I was going to use the mil-" Malik stopped himself there, "I was going to make her stop, but I was distracted by you're ability to never lose anything. Stupid Ra forsaken Pharaoh."  
  
"Who is Anzu?" asked Nami.  
  
"Yugi's friend in Japan," Ryou explained while Yugi and Malik continued, "she talks a lot about friendship and how friendship can get you through everything. Malik doesn't like her very much. Well, Malik didn't like any of us at all until recently, and even that I'm not sure about."  
  
"He didn't like you? You seem to be good friends," Nami mused as they walked into the Great Hall.  
  
"Yes, well, he tried to steal Yugi's necklace all the time. Tried to kill us a few times. Kidnapped one, well, actually two of Yugi's best friends, well, three if you count Mokuba, and held them hostage. He's done a lot of bad things, I wont go into them all now, but deep down he's just a lost and confused little boy, who was misguided and mistreated. He's better now, he just had to deal with some anger issues." Ryou smiled as the sat down at the Gryffindor table for lunch.  
  
Nami gave a nervous smile, "He seems better."  
  
/Ah, this kid is crazy!/ Nami whispered to Kaya.  
  
//I think he's cool.//  
  
/Yea, well you would./  
  
The entire student body helped themselves to the wonderful lunch that was waiting for them. The Gryffindor fifth years tried to put their morning behind them and checked what they had this afternoon.  
  
"Care of Magical Creatures, I wonder what Hagrid has in store for us today," Hermione mused.  
  
"I want to know who the Defence Against Dark Arts teacher is," Ron sighed, poking at his salad.  
  
Just then twin red heads plopped down on either side of him.  
  
"We just had DADA," the first one said.  
  
"So, Fred, who is the teacher?" asked Harry as he swallowed a mouthful of salad.  
  
The other twin answered, "You wont believe it," he started, "we don't have one yet, but we have a substitute."  
  
"And you'll never believe who it is," Fred continued, "Right George?"  
  
"Just tell us already!" demanded a younger red headed girl from up the table a bit.  
  
"Patience, Ginny, patience." George scolded.  
  
"The substitute for DADA is Professor Dumbledore!"  
  
"At least until the new professor gets here."  
  
"Dumbledore? Really?" questioned Ginny, not sure whether or not to believe a word her brothers said.  
  
"Yup," replied the twin's friend, Katie, "Professor Dumbledore and he is pretty good too."  
  
"Well, then who is the new professor?" asked Hermione.  
  
The twins and Katie just shrugged, "We have no idea, Dumbledore wouldn't say." 


	16. Chapter 16

Hello again...I'm still alive...sorry this took so very long...I don't know what I've been doing...but its kept me busy lol. For those who had to write exams not that long ago...I hope they went well...mine did...haha my ancient history one made me laugh! One question honest to Ra said "In 67 AD who was responsible for removing the pirates from the Mediterranean? a) Pompey b) Caesar c) Crassus d) Captain Jack Sparrow" rofl! I thought that was great! Oh and for those who don't know the answer is a) Pompey...lol not d) Captain Jack Sparrows...as much as I wanted to put that to give my TA a giggle. Ok ok enough blabbering from me!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu Gi Oh sobs but I really wish I did!  
  
And now a very important warning! Warning: when making cookies one cannot substitute milk for an egg...the egg is actually needed.  
  
And now...on to chapter 16! (can you believe it 16 chapters already!!)  
  
----------------- The first class after lunch was charms, and the slightly overwhelmed new students emerged with another 3 workbooks, which needed to be done before they started on any fifth year class work.  
  
Nami looked at the front of the first workbook for Charms they had been given, "I think this has even more than transfiguration!" she groaned.  
  
Yugi laughed, "I liked the class, Professor Flitwick made me feel tall."  
  
"Now that's an accomplishment," snarled Malik. School was disagreeing with him greatly. School definitely made him grouchy. Malik decided this whole school idea was not cool.  
  
Yugi stuck out his tongue, not really hurt by the remark. "What do we have next?"  
  
Nami shrugged, "I don't know, I'm just following Neville," she laughed.  
  
Neville smiled, "Care of Magical Creatures, with Hagrid."  
  
"Isn't he the big guy," Malik questioned, "you know, the one who came to get us and couldn't speak a word of Japanese."  
  
"Yup," Harry stated, coming up from behind Malik, "he's my favourite teacher, and the class is pretty good too!"  
  
"Definitely better than Snape," Ron added, relieved that charms was over.  
  
Once the Gryffindors reached Hagrid's cabin, they were greeted with loud barks from Fang, who woofed happily from in the hut, and an evil glare from Malfoy.  
  
Malik smirked, his mood increasing at Malfoy's discomfort. "Anything wrong Malfie?" Malik laughed, knowing perfectly well what was wrong with Malfoy.  
  
"I don't know how you did that, but there is something wrong with you and I intend to find out," Malfoy's eyes narrowed with determination.  
  
"What did you do?" demanded Yami, who automatically took over upon hearing Malfoy's words, "It better not have been what I think it is!"  
  
Bakura, upon seeing Yami out, decided that if Yami could come out then so could he, joined the scene. "Oh, please do share what you did," he sneered at Malfoy as he spoke to Malik, "I'd love to hear it."  
  
/Bakura! Stop!/ Ryou demanded, /I'm in the middle of class! Remember,/ he pleaded, /class time is my time!/  
  
Oh, relax, you're so uptight! Yami's out, why can't I be?Ryou only fought harder to regain control, Oh, fine! But you owe me again, and I'll be out and about tonight.  
  
As Ryou regained control from his smirking yami, Hagrid came out of his hut.  
  
"A'right, you lot, quit it. Malfoy, Malik, Ryou, stop now," Hagrid shook his head, "Firs' day an' already yer going at it. Knew this would happen!"  
  
The students reached a mutual seize fire for the moment and turned their attention towards Hagrid as he walked to the front of the mass of students. Hagrid stood at the front of the class and appeared to be in deep thought.  
  
"Well, let me see here, we got four new students ter the class. So why don't you come up 'ere and tell us 'bout yourselves," Hagrid mused, scratching his beard.  
  
Yugi jumped up and bounced to the front of the class. "I'm Yugi Motou, I live in Japan, and I love games, especially duel monsters!" He smiled brightly and turned to Ryou.  
  
Oh, and I share my body with the greatest Pharaoh of Egypt, the all mighty and powerful, bow before me,Yami added in his mind, I like the way that sounds.  
  
/Yami!/  
  
What? I was kidding!  
  
Ryou, who had switched schools often, was quite used to this exercise, and didn't need to think about what he was going to say. "I'm Ryou Bakura, I am originally from England, but my father lives in Japan right now. I too enjoy games, and play duel monsters."  
  
And I share my body with the single most evil person from ancient Egypt, be afraid, be very afraid!Bakura laughed insanely from his soul room.  
  
Malik was next, "Malik Ishtar, I live in Egypt, that is all you need to know."  
  
Someone's hand shot up in the rest of the class and Hagrid called on them, "Do you play duel monsters too? What is 'duel monsters'?"  
  
Yugi answered, saving the poor unsuspecting student from the wrath of Malik, "Yes, he plays duel monsters, he's pretty good too. Duel monsters is a huge game in Japan right now."  
  
"Good, good, welcome to Hogwarts," Hagrid started, "this is Care o' Magical Creatures. Don' worry I didn't make any booklets fer ya to finish. You'll just join the rest of the class. Now this year we're gonna cover a few great creatures, and I got this great shipment of a surprise fer ya. You'll love it!"  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry exchanged worried looks, "I'm terrified," Hermione whispered so that Hagrid couldn't hear her, "Absolutely terrified!"  
  
By the time Care of Magical Creatures was over Nami, Ryou, Malik and Yugi learned why they should be terrified of Hagrid's 'surprises' and 'great' creatures through various stories that occurred over the last few years told to them by various students in the class while Hagrid wasn't listening, and they too now feared for their lives. However, death by some 'cute' or 'perfectly harmless' creature was pushed from their minds.  
  
"Alright, you freak," snarled Malfoy as he came up behind the group of new students, "I know you did something, and if it was an Unforgivable then I'm going to tell Professor Dumbledore and you'll be in so much trouble you will wish you never met me!"  
  
Malik just smirked, "Well, you go ahead, because I don't know what you're talking about, Malfie."  
  
Malfoy, who was fuming, threw a piece of crumpled up paper at Malik and stormed away, sending his attempts at evil glares every which way, utterly confused and embarrassed.  
  
"What is an unforgivable?" Malik pondered aloud, but his question was soon forgotten as Nami bent down and picked up the paper, as she read it she started to laugh out loud.  
  
"Malik! This is what you did!"  
  
"What does it say?" demanded Yami in his usual commanding tone.  
  
Nami read the paper out loud, "'I, Draco Maflie, smell bad, very bad. I am nothing more then a snivelling worm. All hail Malik, the undisputed Pharaoh of the entire world. Malik is all-powerful, I bow before him, I am honoured to be in his all knowing presence and to serve under his all mighty reign. Malik is great and I am not. Malik is better than the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh is nothing, Malik is more important and powerful. Malik is better than the Pharaoh...' It just keeps going!" Nami laughed and turned to Malik, "How did you get him to write this? You sure seem to have an obsession with being better than this Pharaoh guy," Nami mused to herself. "Hey! Yugi, don't they call you the Pharaoh?" Yami nodded regally, "Oh, so Malik wants to be better than you? You guys are strange." Nami tucked all this information away to discuss later with Kaya.  
  
"What do we have next?" questioned Ryou as he skipped up the grass to the main entrance of Hogwarts, drawing the attention away from Malik's antics.  
  
Nami turned to Neville, who had just ran to catch up with Nami along with Dean, "Well, Neville old boy, what and where is it?"  
  
Neville groaned, "History of Magic, this is terrible!"  
  
"Why?" Ryou asked, curious as to how history could be terrible in anyway.  
  
"Professor Binns is the single most boring ghost on the face of the planet," Dean put in from beside Neville.  
  
"Ghost?" Yugi thought aloud.  
  
"Yea, Professor Binns died awhile ago, but he still comes and teaches classes in an attempt to kill the rest of us by boring us to death. History is the single most boring class ever," Dean and Neville nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"History has always been my favourite subject, I don't think its possible to make history boring!" Nami nodded in agreement with Ryou.  
  
"Wait till you meet Binns."  
  
By the end of History of Magic all of the students were bored stiff and yawning, even Ryou and Nami. How one person could drone on in the same monotone voice for an hour, never once changing pace or pitch, never once cracking a joke or glancing up from the textbook astounded Nami. She spent the entire hour making small talk with Kaya about their other work, and thank goodness for Kaya, or else Nami might have actually died of boredom. How did these other people survive without another person in their head!?  
  
As the Gryffindors returned to the common room, they all dove head first into their homework, in a futile attempt to finish it before dinner, this of course was a joke, especially for the new students. In the common room Nami, Ryou, Yugi and Malik grabbed a table and crowded around it, spreading out their textbooks and workbooks.  
  
"Well, it'll help if we go through this together," suggested Yugi, staring hopelessly at the amount of work in front of him, "what should we do first?"  
  
Nami pulled out her schedule, "Well, the work for Potions has to be done for tomorrow, we should do that first. We need to research the potion, make notes and figure out what all this stuff is. And then when we're done potions we can start on Transfiguration and Charms."  
  
Ryou looked at his Potions text, "I have no idea what we're doing."  
  
Nami sighed, "Neither do I, but maybe my partner knows," Nami laughed, "I'm going to go and work on this with Neville. I'll be back when we're done and see if I can help you."  
  
Nami wandered off with her books, in search of her partner, she milled around the busy common room until she found him sitting with Ron, Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Hey Neville," Nami greeted him, "I was wondering if you minded if we did our Potions stuff now, I know it seems a little geeky, but I'd feel better if it was done so I can do some other work."  
  
Neville smiled, "I'm going to warn you again, I'm terrible at Potions, it's really my worst subject. Snape will probably fail you just because you're my partner."  
  
"Well, then lets get to work and not give him a reason to fail us."  
  
Neville and Nami slaved away over their textbooks, making notes on what each of the ingredients need was and its special notes and uses, and then making notes in the potion itself. By the time they were done and went over it a couple times until they were comfortable with the procedure it was almost dinner.  
  
"I'm starved!" declared Nami as she patted her tummy.  
  
"Me too," Neville smiled, "this is the best I've ever felt about anything involving Potions. I think we can do this."  
  
"That's the ticket! Positive thinking. We can do this!" Nami cheered, a wide grin from ear to ear. "Ok, well, I want to start my Transfiguration before we go to dinner, so I'll talk to you later Neville." Nami smiled, gathered her books, and pranced over to the group of new students huddled over some Potions books.  
  
"You guys not done yet?" Nami questioned.  
  
Yugi and Ryou sighed collectively, "We had a bit of a problem," Yugi started, "some of us didn't want to work." It was true, between Malik and the ever appearing and disappearing Bakura, not much was getting done.  
  
"Here, let me see if I can help," Nami bent down over the book and inspected the work they already had finished. "Well, for starters, you're missing the most important ingredient, the wolfsbane. Silly geese," Nami smiled and shook her head.  
  
After another fifteen minutes of work under the guidance of Nami, Yugi, Malik and Ryou soon were finished as well. They gathered up their Potions work and ditched it in their rooms, so they wouldn't have to look at it.  
  
Finally, after what felt like eons, the group collectively decided it was dinnertime and made their way down to the great hall, where dinner was almost ready to be served. Once in the great hall, which never failed to amaze Nami, the hungry crowd made their way to the Gryffindor table and plopped down, ready to tuck in. As the food magically appeared, hungry teenagers and pre-teens dug in and heaped the delicious smelling food onto their plates.  
  
Once Nami sat down and loaded her plate, she turned to Ryou, who sat next to her, and began to chitchat as they ate. Yami, once making sure that no one would be paying particular attention to himself, switched with Yugi and turned to glare at Malik.  
  
"That was not funny, Malik," Yami's red eyes narrowed.  
  
"I thought it was, and I'd put money on Bakura still rolling on the floor of his soul room with laughter right now," Malik replied back, keeping his voice very low, so he wouldn't be heard over the buzz of the other students.  
  
"That was stupid. Malfoy is now onto us, you have put us all in an awkward position."  
  
Malik shrugged, "How is dear old Malfie going to prove it? He can't. What is he going to do? Say I used mind control on him, I made him do it without him knowing he was? He'd sound crazy. We have nothing to worry about."  
  
Yami's eyes narrowed further, "You'd better hope so."  
  
Yami returned to his soul room, attempting to think of a way that would make Malik understand how important keeping this a secret was, leaving Yugi to finish dinner, which passed without further incident. Well, except for the small exchange of flying food between the two Weasley twins.  
  
After dinner the group went back upstairs and dove back into the mountain of homework that needed to be done. They finished up the Transfiguration and Charms work much faster than they expected, taking only about an hour and a half together. After putting the work back in their bags in their rooms, the group made their way back down to the common room.  
  
Kaya stretched her arms, glad for the freedom after being trapped inside Nami all day. Having to watch all day wasn't near as fun as being out and about, poking things to see what they did, and asking a million and one questions that Nami refused to ask.  
  
"So," started Kaya, "what do we do now?"  
  
My turn! You owe me,Bakura smiled evilly as he gained control of his shared body.  
  
Ryou merely groaned as Bakura instantly turned to Yugi, "Hey, Pharaoh's brat, I demand a rematch!"  
  
"Do not refer to," Yami started, who was out in an instant and furious at the lack of respect directed towards Yugi from Bakura, but stopped before he gave himself away, "me as a brat, you may either call me Yugi or Pharaoh," Yami finished, the rage still burning in his eyes.  
  
"Fine, but I demand a rematch!" Bakura drew out his deck from Ryou's pocket.  
  
"I think not," put in Malik, as he too brought out his deck, "It's my turn. Besides, hasn't the Pharaoh kicked your sorry ass enough?"  
  
"Please, pure blind luck, that's all the Pharaoh has going for him. I will duel him again, and I will win," Bakura turned back to Yami, expecting him to chose who he would duel.  
  
Yami rolled his eyes, as he too pulled out his and Yugi's deck, "I will duel Malik first, since I was not able to at the inn. Then I will defeat Bakura, again."  
  
Bakura frowned and began to send death glares to Malik, he wanted to defeat the Pharaoh and he wanted to do it now!  
  
Malik rolled his eyes, "Fine, you go first Bakura, and then I'll kick Pharaoh's ass."  
  
Bakura's frown turned into a creepy smile as he sat down at the table across from Yami, I'm gonna get him this time,he sang to himself merrily as he and Yami shuffled their deck and drew their cards.  
  
At this point in time Kaya was a little lost as to what was happening. Firstly, what were they playing, she had never seen a game like this before, even though it seemed vaguely familiar, and secondly, Yugi and Ryou had both changed, they were different. Ryou was much colder and meaner, and Yugi seemed more commanding and his eyes were no longer big and innocent, they were narrower and much older.  
  
"What are we doing?" Kaya asked Malik, as he sat down beside her.  
  
"Playing duel monsters," explained Malik as he watched the duel begin.  
  
"That game from Japan, right?"  
  
"Yes, but it did not originate there," Malik added without thinking.  
  
"Oh," Kaya thought for a moment, "it originated in Egypt right?" she asked without knowing why she thought that.  
  
Malik snapped his head around to look at the girl beside him, "Yes, how did you know?" his eyes narrowed in concentration.  
  
"I don't know, I just asked before I thought. I've never heard of it before." Kaya tilted her head to the side as she watched the two boys play their cards in different positions. "How do you play?"  
  
The rest of the duel was spent with Malik telling Kaya the details of duel monsters, how certain cards worked and what some of the cards special abilities were. Bakura lost, again, but it was another close duel. He cursed himself as he packed up Ryou's deck so that Malik could have a go at the Pharaoh.  
  
Ryou came back out and kept Kaya company as they watched the next duel. They had been quiet and avoided drawing a crowd, so it was just the four of them, Malik and Yami exchanging threats and Ryou continuing Malik's explanation of duel monsters. Kaya picked up quickly, and soon could follow the game easily, and even once suggested a good move.  
  
By the time Malik's last life points disappeared Kaya was ready for bed, as was the rest of the group. Nearly everyone else had left the common room for their dorms, their comfy beds calling to them.  
  
"Well, good night guys, see you tomorrow," Kaya smiled as she skipped off to bed.  
  
Kaya left the boys sitting at the table, looking at their decks in deep thought.  
  
"There's something about her that just doesn't fit," Ryou mumbled, "I can't put my finger on it though."  
  
"She seems so very familiar, I know I've seen her somewhere before, I just don't know where," Malik added, still thinking hard.  
  
"Yami says she seems vaguely familiar as well," Yugi relayed for his spirit half.  
  
The three students stood and headed for their own beds, still thinking. Once they entered the dorm they shared with the other fifth year boys they changed into pyjamas, Malik thankful that everyone else was already asleep, and climbed into bed, still pondering over their new friend.  
  
Nami and Kaya were lying in bed, nearly asleep, still discussing things from that day.  
  
I liked Care of Magical Creatures, I can't wait to see what Hagrid brings in for us!exclaimed Kaya.  
  
Nami groaned, /I think I could wait, but I would like to see some magical creatures, that would be exciting./ Nami turned and snuggled further into her blankets.  
  
Watching duel monsters was fun,Kaya continued to talk as Nami began to nod off, but it seems so familiar, like I've played before, but I haven't since I've met you, and I don't remember anything but darkness until I met you. Strange.  
  
R&R please and thank you  
  
Serryn - snape comments to come...he was busy...important business to attend to...if i tell you more i would have to kill you...hmmm i haven't seen peanut butter for awhile...i should go visit her...well and my mommy too i suppose lol   
  
Maruken - lol i know who the prof is but i'm not gonna tell just yet...well that's cos honestly i'm not positive...nope its not shadi...too used lol...Charlie is a good idea though...i'll keep that in mind!   
  
EarthFaerie246 - i think i already answered this for you in an email...but i'll do it again...that was Ryou who said that...i know it seems a little out of character at first...but if you think about it he DOES have an occult deck...i thought it wasn't too far of a stretch...but if you think differently that alright lol   
  
Katie - thanks, i'm glad you love the story...this is my first fanfic...hopefully not the last...i'm planning on writing a sixth year story as well...but we'll see how this one goes first lol...yay! its great!  
  
Anime Lover - i love cookies! mmmmm! peanut butter chocolate chip! yummy!! lol...i know who the DADA teach will be...lol but i'm not telling just yet! its a surprise! hope you enjoyed this chappie! hug  
  
Kaze - hey i think you're right! i haven't read one that happens in the girls dorms either! lol i'll work to put more in about that...i think'll i'll end up making the girls real air heads but whatever lol...so you found out what Malik made Malfoy write...hehe poor Malfoy...thinks he's losing his mind glomp  
  
misuto - lol i don't think Hermione and Malik would ever get along...meh oh well...i thought dumbledore substitute teaching would be cool...so i made him the sub lol ermm...you coming to AN with us?  
  
kanikameskhenet - i always hated homework too! thank ra i'm done school...for now lol hope you enjoyed this chappie as much as the last ones  
  
Bakura's Pheonix - lol i'm gald its interesting...hope you like...thanks for reading   
  
annonomis - yay! you think its awesome! yay! that makes my day!! hug  
  
until next time....later days hino! 


	17. Chapter 17

Hello again minna! I'm back after a long period between updates, but I had a small problem, I had to idea where this story was going, my main goal had been to get everyone to school and then I'd figure out everything else. Only that I had gotten them to school and had no idea what to do. But it's fixed now! Yay! all better!  
  
I went to Anime North during the May 2-4 with Kaze-chan, one half of Target Zero, who did not review the last chapter gasp neither of you reviewed!! I forgive you since kaze came down for four days...anyways so that was fun! I met all kinds of cool people! Michael Dobson, Monica Stori, David Kaye, Richard Cox and Brian Drummond!! Yay!! it was really a ton of fun! I can't wait till next year, ne kaze-chan?! woot!  
  
And just one more thing, I have now started a DA account I'm hinotama85...if you're a member there check me out and I'll check out your gallery for sure!! Serryn (her DA account is under serryn as well I do believe) actually made a pic of Nami for me awhile ago and it's on her account so you can check that out as well I think its wonderful!! And I love it a lot thanks Serryn!  
  
So this is chapter 17...sorry for the super long wait, hopefully it was worth it, I will admit I had way to much fun writing the DADA class and I guess there is a little Anzu (Tea in the English version) bashing, I am not fond of her at all, but its just a small amount  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own HP or YGO  
  
---  
  
Nami's head was bent over her potions notes as she walked into the classroom, quickly going over what she had written the previous night. Once she was in the room, she noticed it was completely empty, devoid of any signs of life. Nami glanced at her watch, to see how early she was for class and did a double take. Her watch stated that it was just after six o'clock, which Nami knew very well that it wasn't. Sitting down in her desk, she flicked her watch, in hopes of reviving it, but to no avail.  
  
Maybe it needs a new battery,suggested Kaya from where she sat in her soul room.  
  
"It can't need a new battery, I just changed it before I left home."  
  
Do batteries have an expiration date, you know like food?Kaya had learned the hard way that one should not each foods that are past the expiration date. Maybe it was already past it.  
  
"I didn't see the expiration date, I just handed the guy my watch and said it needed a new battery."  
  
At this point there was laughter coming from behind Nami, when she turned around she was faced with Harry, Hermione and Ron, smiling and laughing friendly.  
  
"Muggle technology doesn't work in Hogwarts," Hermione explained, "you're battery is probably fine and will work again once you are outside Hogwarts."  
  
Nami smiled and thanked them for the explanation, but inside she cried in embarrassment, /Kaya! I sat here and talked to myself! They must think I'm insane!/  
  
Kaya laughed, I'm sure they don't think your insane, a little crazy maybe, but not insane.  
  
As soon as the rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins filed into the classroom, the great black bat like professor swooped in and near glided up to the front of the classroom. Professor Snape sneered at his students, well mostly the Gryffindors.  
  
"This year you will perform you OWL tests and every single one of you will pass. Do I make myself clear?" he was answered with silence. "This year will be the same as any other year, no foolish wand waving, no silly incantations and no second chances.  
  
"New students, you will be expected to perform at the same level as everyone else, you will learn that there are no exceptions for this class, whether you are new," Snape glared at each of the new students before continuing, "or famous," he stopped and gave Harry an evil glare. "You," he turned towards Nami, "I would strongly recommend that you find a new lab partner, or work alone, I will not mark easier because you are partnered with Mr Longbottom, if Mr Longbottom causes an explosion, or if he melts your cauldron, again, you will be penalized as well." Neville shrank in his seat, and Malfoy laughed silently. "Now get to work, you will hand in your potion at the end of class."  
  
The rest of potions was spent with Snape circling the classroom, praising the Slytherins and belittling the Gryffindors, especially poor Neville, who seemed to get the worst of it, followed closely by Harry.  
  
After the bell rang and everyone handed in their attempts at the potion, the students scurried off to their next class. Nami left with a smile on her face, and a slightly depressed Neville on her left.  
  
"Don't let what he says get to you Neville!" Nami tried to cheer him up.  
  
Yugi appeared on Neville's other side, "Yea, and I don't know what everyone keeps talking about, you don't seem to be terrible at potions, nothing went wrong today, nothing at all."  
  
Neville thought for a moment, "You're right! Nothing went wrong, I didn't melt a cauldron and cause half the class to be covered in painful blisters, or cause the potion to explode and nearly kill the other half of the class! I did it!" Neville skipped off down the hall towards his next class, still singing 'I did it!' and earning some rather strange looks.  
  
"Do you think those things actually happened?" Yugi questioned.  
  
Nami swallowed, "I don't know, I just hope they don't happen ever again!"  
  
...  
  
After Potions that day the fifth year Gryffindors had Defence Against the Dark Arts, a class they all had been awaiting with excitement. No one had ever had Dumbledore as a professor before, though they knew he had to have been a professor at one point in time, and even stranger that before then he would have been a student. As they entered the classroom they were greeted with the sight of Dumbledore standing at the back of the classroom with an old chest and all the chairs and desks pushed back against the walls.  
  
"Ah, yes, yes," Dumbledore greeted them, his eyes twinkling, "come in, come in. We just have to wait for the Slytherins to join us and we can start."  
  
The class filed in and stood in the centre of the room, they only waited another couple of minutes before the Slytherin fifth years filled the rest of the room. Malfoy glared daggers at Harry, Ron and Hermione before he turned and glared at Malik and Ryou.  
  
"Welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts. I will not be teaching the class for the rest of the year, we have another professor coming, I do think you will like him," Dumbledore glanced quickly at Harry, "but right now, I think we have a wonderful class ahead of us."  
  
Malfoy snorted under his breath, "I still don't see why they let him stay as headmaster, he's an old loon, right off his rocker," Malfoy sneered to anyone in earshot.  
  
Harry glared, but before he could respond in Dumbledore's defence he was cut off.  
  
"Even so, this old rocker-less loon is still in possession of his hearing, Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore gave Malfoy a hard look before continuing. When he did continue he smiled and spoke with a light tone, "The other day while cleaning out my office's backroom I came across this wonderful chest, it's fairly big, and I thought it would make a wonderful edition to my study. However, once I opened it, I came to discover a boggart, who was slightly ruffled at being disturbed, instead of taking care of him, I thought it would be great for your class. A bit of review, and I always did wonder what Professor Snape would look like in a green dress," he wink as Neville, "after that encountered with the boggart in your third year. Now, would someone please inform the recent additions to your class what a boggart is? Yes, Dean, you take a go at it."  
  
Dean, who didn't have his hand raised, started slowly, "Well, ummm, boggarts live in old closets and chests and stuff, and no one knows what they look like really, because they take the form of what scares us the most, so what we do is we make what scares us funny, and yea," he finished lamely.  
  
"Honestly," Hermione sighed, "they're shape shifters, we confuse it by there being so many of us, and what really finishes a boggart off is laughter."  
  
"Excellent Ms Granger, you as well Dean," Dumbledore smiled, "five points each to Gryffindor. Now the incantation: riddikulus. Good, good, now form a line, everyone will have a go, new students at the back, good, good, no, no, Neville, you up front, I want to see Professor Snape, there we go! Ready? I'll let him or her out now...I do wonder, would a boggart have a gender?...right, right, here it comes," Dumbledore lifted the lid of the old chest and out stepped Professor Snape.  
  
"Riddikulus!" cried out Neville, and suddenly Snape was wearing a green dress, with a green hat, complete with a stuffed vulture and a big red handbag. The class erupted into laughter, and Dumbledore gave a light- hearted chuckle.  
  
"Next!" he called out.  
  
As the class proceeded, each student having a turn, the new students sat at the back of the line astounded.  
  
Oh, this does look like fun!Bakura cackled evilly, I wonder what I am the most afraid of.  
  
Before Ryou could even think of a response Bakura changed places, giving a good hearty evil laugh as Ron's giant spider began to tap dance and step on it's own feet. Malik laughed as well, but a little more cautiously, since he was unsure what his greatest fear was.  
  
/Yami, what is your greatest fear?/ Yugi questioned thoughtfully.  
  
I am not sure, perhaps losing to Kaiba.  
  
/You lost to Kaiba once,/ Yugi pointed out.  
  
Yes, I did, but you interfered, I would not have if you didn't, so it doesn't count,Yami said this in a way that gave Yugi the impression that he was to stick to this story.  
  
/Um, Yami, I think maybe you should do this, because my greatest fear would raise some questions we wouldn't want to answer./  
  
Why? What do you fear Yugi?  
  
/Losing you,/ Yugi replied honestly, /you are my best friend, I am afraid that you will leave me, or be taken away./  
  
Yami gave Yugi a smile, Do not worry, I will not leave you, you, too, are my friend. I will face the boggart.  
  
By the time Yami switched with Yugi they were nearing the front of the line, only a few remaining Slytherins were left, including Malfoy.  
  
"Yes, yes, Mr Malfoy, do come closer," Dumbledore encouraged.  
  
Malfoy stepped closer and the boggart changed into an older looking version of himself, blond, almost white, hair slicked back, and his dark robes billowing around him slightly. The older version of Malfoy, recognized as his father by many, stood with his arms crossed, and finally spoke in a very serious tone, "Make your choice Draco! Do you choose –"but before he could finish Malfoy pointed his want at the boggart and cried out "Riddikulus!" Sudden the senior Malfoy was sporting a tutu in a rather vicious shade of pink that simply screamed it was so bright. Mr Malfoy continued to perform several pas de chats followed by some very well done balancés and a few pirouettes as Draco moved aside.  
  
Dumbledore carefully stored away the scene he had just witnessed before smiling happily and continuing down the line. Finally Malik was standing face to face with the boggart.  
  
After a moment of hesitation the boggart changed shape, revealed Malik hanging from a purple swirling wall, slowly disappearing, until all that was left were his hands and part of his face. Malik held up his wand and shouted the incantation, the image of the mostly disappeared Malik was replaced by another picture of a disappeared Malik, this time with much more untamed hair. Malik gave the image a glare before he moved on, allowing Yami to the front of the line.  
  
Ron turned to Harry and Hermione as Malik walked away, "So, he's afraid of disappearing into a swirling purple wall, understandable. But how does making yourself have a bad hair day make if funny?" he whispered.  
  
Harry looked at Malik as he stood to the side to watch his friends go up against the boggart, "I have no idea, but something isn't right here."  
  
The boggart, still in the form of Yami Malik, looked at Yami with its one remaining crazed eye and changed. This image revealed a tall youth, with short brown hair hanging in his eyes and he stood with his pelvis sticking out in a ridiculous fashion, standing at a platform, a few cards held in his hand. He sneered at Yami and spoke, "This is it Yugi, prepare to bow before me as the better duellist!" he drew a card from the deck in front of him and smirked, "You lose." Yami glared icicles at the boggart Kaiba, "Not in a million years!" and he pointed his wand and spoke the incantation. Suddenly in front of the taller boy appeared a girl with short brown hair standing at a similar platform, so the boy was now facing her instead of Yami. The new girl spoke, "And with the power of all my friends and our great friendship that can overcome all things, I attack you, Kaiba, and win! YAY! Friendship can solve all things!"  
  
The entire class just looked at the scene playing out before them, no one was laughing. But Malik and Bakura made up for that, they both were rolling on the floor holding their sides cackling like monkeys.  
  
"Oh! Anzu! That's terrible!" Malik cried with laughter, still on the floor.  
  
"Mr Ryou Bakura, you're next," sing-sang Dumbledore.  
  
Bakura moved and positioned himself by the boggart, "Do you're worst," he taunted it.  
  
Anzu and Kaiba looked at Bakura and changed into what Bakura deemed the most fearsome creature on the face of the planet.  
  
"Poodles!? You're most afraid of poodles!?" It was Yami's turn to roll on the floor with laughter with Malik.  
  
Bakura shuddered at the poodle standing in the classroom, "Those things are not normal! They're balls of mutant fur from spacing coming to take over the world!"  
  
"Bakura," Yami laughed, "it's just a dog! Be a man!!"  
  
"DOGS WITH PARASITES THAT RESEMBLE FUR FEASTING AWAY AT THEIR FLESH READY TO POUNCE ON ONE OF US UNSUSPECTING HUMANS AT ANY GIVEN MOMENT,"(1) Bakura yelled, flailing his arms. He turned on the truly terrifying poodle and growled, "Riddikulus!"  
  
The poodle just looked at Bakura, and then suddenly it howled in pain and began to shrink, and then disappear, until all that was left of a fuzzy ball of fur.  
  
"What happened to it?" asked Nami.  
  
"The mutant fur from space ate the poodle, until all that was left was the mutant fur, waiting for its next victim," Bakura laughed out loud, he was alone in his laughter.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "A truly eye opening experience about the origins of poodles, but class is almost over, you are next Ms Edana."  
  
Nami held her head high and walked up to where Bakura stood still laughing at the ball of mutant fur. The fur from space quivered and began to expand, changing into a tall man. The man looked at Nami and shook his head, "I'm disappointed in you, you know better than that! Give it here, come now, give it to me, you can't keep it!" Nami blinked back tears as her gold cross appeared in Nathaniel's hand and she sniffed.  
  
"Now, just think of how to make it funny, and say the incantation," Dumbledore coached, smiling kindly.  
  
Nami shook her head, "I...I...it's not funny...at all. Losing your best friend isn't funny."  
  
Dumbledore stepped in front of Nami, placing himself between the boggart and his student. The boggart twitched and became a drawer, clearly labeled 'socks', but the drawer was empty and beside it was a goat, half a sock hanging out of his mouth. Dumbledore pointed his wand, murmured the incantation and suddenly the goat coughed back up the sock it was munching on, and then the sock started to dance, and as it danced it multiplied until there were enough socks to fill the entire drawer. Dumbledore chuckled at the frolicking garments and finished off the boggart, pushing it back into its chest as the bell rang.  
  
"Have a lovely lunch, and watch out of goats, they will eat your socks. I do dislike being sockless," Dumbledore waved his students out the door smiling and still chuckling.  
  
...  
  
The afternoon following Defense Against the Dark Arts passed quickly and without incident for the Gryffindors, they suffered through a double period of History of Magic, where every single student slumbered for the entire time, and afterwards were rewarded with a period of Herbology.  
  
By after dinner, once everyone was fed, and homework was finished, all the Gryffindors congregated in the common room where Fred and George passed out their latest invention for trial runs. As the young witches and wizards laughed merrily, Nami sat in the corner of the common room with a quill and some parchment.  
  
Nathaniel,  
  
I hope all is well with you. Things are fine here at school, it's different and a little hard, but I'm practicing and getting better! I've met a lot of people and I've made some really close friends already, like Neville, whose been going to Hogwarts since he was eleven, and he comes from a wizarding family, its very different, he has been showing me a lot of stuff from his home that I never knew existed, but I've also met three other people who are also new to the wizarding world, Malik, Ryou and Yugi. They're really nice too, umm, kinda strange, actually really strange, but nice nonetheless, erm, most of the time.  
  
I've sent this by owl, as you're already noticed. Every morning the mail arrives by owl, and hundreds of the birds flock into the dining hall and drop off the letters. It amazes me every morning, mind you I've only been here for a few days. To write back, you can just attach it to the owl, or so I'm told, I've never done it before! Can't wait to hear from you! And don't forget to keep me posted if anything comes up with Dad, alright? Thanks.  
  
Hope to read from you soon,  
  
Nami  
  
Nami paused and examined her parchment, rereading what she has written. Once she decided that it was to her satisfaction, she stood and put away her things and left to make her way to the owlery.  
  
Ten minutes later Nami was very hopelessly lost.  
  
Turn left,Kaya directed.  
  
Nami looked to her left, /No, I'm sure it's not down there. Bah,/ she grunted in frustration, /everywhere looks exactly the same! I swear Kaya, that suit of armour was in the last hallway we walked down!/  
  
Actually, I think you're right,Kaya admitted, it does look exactly the same,Kaya appeared beside Nami in spirit form, look,she pointed to the suit's thigh, it has the same scratch!  
  
"This is hopeless," Nami concluded out loud.  
  
"Where are you trying to go?" inquired a voice from behind Nami, which, when Nami turned around, turned out to be Harry.  
  
"Oh, hi Harry, I'm trying to get to the mailbox, but I'm afraid I've become rather lost, and I keep walking in circles, since I've seen this suit of armour at least three times!" Nami gestured to the suit where Kaya stood looking at Harry.  
  
Harry gave a sympathetic smile, "The suits of armour move, much like the paintings, and the staircases," Nami and Kaya both moved away from the suits, though Harry only saw Nami move. "I'm going to the owlery as well, so I'll show you the way."  
  
"Mailbox, owlery, its all the same," Nami commented as Harry led the way down the hallway to their right.  
  
/Ha, I didn't think we should have gone right!/ Nami stuck her tongue out at Kaya from behind Harry's back.  
  
After another five minute walk Harry declared that they were at the owlery, where he explained that Hedwig, his owl, and Eamerru would sleep. As they walked through the door Nami looked at all the owls that stayed in the round room of one of the towers.  
  
"Eamerru," Nami called for her owl, and when she didn't appear, she called again, "Eamerru!"  
  
Harry looked around for the dark owl he had sat beside in the van on the way to King's Cross, but failed to find him. "Looks like she went out for a bit."  
  
Nami sighed, "Oh, well, maybe I'll just write another letter in a few days and send it then."  
  
Harry smiled, "You could use a school owl, not everyone has their own owl," he gestured towards some tawny owls sitting on the closest ledge to them.  
  
Nami looked at the bird closely, "Do you think he'd make it all the way to Egypt?"  
  
Harry leaned in closer as well, inspecting the owl, "I'm not sure, but you know what, I'll use this guy, since I'm just sending a note to Ron's mum for him, Pig seems to have also taken a day off," Harry explained, "and you can use Hedwig, she can do the long distance, no problem."  
  
Nami smiled at Harry and patted Hedwig on the head, "Thanks Harry! You're the best!" Nami tied her letter to Hedwig's leg before explaining where Nathaniel lived.  
  
"Not a problem, friends help each other," Harry smiled warmly as he tired his letter to a school owl's leg and gave it the proper directions.  
  
Harry and Nami watched as the two owls flew out the large window and out of sight, while Kaya poked another owl, amused at its obvious confusion, since it couldn't see her.  
  
-----  
  
(1) Bakura's response is thanks to Serryn, I as talking to her on MSN and telling her about Bakura's fear of poodles, and she answered those exact words and I thought "that is amazing, I am going to use it!" and so I did, and would like to give her the credit for it! that's Serryn!  
  
Serryn – heya! So I finally finished this...thanks for all your help this chapter...I finally got this under control and I know where its all going...you rock! Talk to you later, ja ne!  
  
DarkMagicianPrincess – there MORE! Lol, with more to come...hopefully a lot more quickly then this chapter thanks for the review  
  
Maruken – thanks for the review I got myself a DADA teacher now....he'll make an appearance just before Halloween   
  
Kanikameskhenet – you're out of school now right? Lol, how did it go? Hope it went very well...I've already chosen most of my classes for next year ah! Hope you enjoyed this chapter   
  
Anime Lover – hehe hello again! A new chapter!! Yay! hope this one was as funny as the last one...I had a lot of fun with the boggart tell me what you think!  
  
Titansfan545 – its still coming...slowly but surely...and now hopefully not as slowly, thanks for the review! I live to get them!!  
  
Dreamsinfinity – I can't say I know what you mean by a mary sue...but I think I'm glad you didn't find one lol...hope this chapter lives up to the rest of the story!  
  
Brendan – hey! I'm still alive lol! But I've fallen of the face of the planet...hopefully I'll make it back onto the planet in the near future! Took me FOREVER to get this done...been working on it for like three weeks! Bah! But its done now...keep that guy in line, ne?  
  
annonomis - well, I have to give you a special thanks, it was your review that got me off my lazy bottom and had me write the rest of this yesterday and today thanks for the review...I do live to get them hug thank you so much for the compliment! Hope you enjoyed this chappie as well 


	18. Chapter 18

Hiya minna!! Sorry this took so long! I say that a lot...and for that I am sorry Maybe next chapter will be quicker...maybe not I don't make promises...but I'm excited to get to Halloween....both sides of target zero gave me the idea...yay! ok, so now on with the chapter!  
  
Don't own Harry Potter or Yu Gi Oh, I'd like to, but I don't. So here is chapter 18 -  
  
On a corner of a deserted street, in an urban area of a city in Egypt, sat a rather large black dog. This dog yawned widely and flopped down in the shade, scratching his ear with brutal force. He had picked up some flews during his stay on this particular corner, and they seemed to think he was a regular egg salad sandwich.  
  
The dog had been sitting on this corner watching the comings and goings of the street for just an over a week. He had been sent to observe the street, but more specifically a house on the street. Nothing of consequence had happened so far, nothing at all. The dog would have left by now, not because he was bored and nothing was happening, but merely because he was starving, but a kind man on the street left him breakfast and dinner everyday, which the dog appreciated very much.  
  
The fleas had migrated from the dog's ears to his back and were having a feast when the dog rolled over and used a bush as a back scratcher when someone very familiar swooped into view.  
  
'Hedwig?' thought the dog, 'What are you doing here?'  
  
Hedwig, however, did not swoop down to the dog, as it had thought he thought the owl would, and was quite surprised when it swooped into the house of the man who left the food. But before he could ponder the reason further another familiar person entered the street. The dog growled and shifted further into the shadows.  
  
'Malfoy,' he sneered in his head and growled lowly.  
  
The dog waiting until Malfoy slipped into a house across the street before he slipped around the corner and broke out into a run. He only glanced over his shoulder once to see Hedwig sitting in the window in the house across the street from the one Malfoy had slipped into.  
  
........  
  
Yugi emerged from double transfiguration holding his head in his hands, nursing his hurting brain.  
  
"That was unimaginably long!" he exclaimed to whoever would listen.  
  
"And hard!" added Nami. "I have Muggle Studies next, what about you, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi looked at the schedule Ryou was holding in his hand before answering, "Divination, with Ryou, and Harry and Ron, I think."  
  
Ron groaned, "Terrible class! Dreadful, I'd rather take Muggle Studies."  
  
Harry and Hermione nodded their agreement before splitting ways and heading to their classes.  
  
"I can show you the way," Hermione offered the remaining Nami and Malik, "Muggle Studies is right by Ancient Ruins, which is so much more fascinating than Divination. Divination is a load of old tosh, nothing but made up stories and foggy predictions at its best." Malik rolled his eyes behind Hermione's back before following.  
  
Wanna make a deal?asked Kaya excitedly from her soulroom, before getting an answer she continued, How about I do all of the Muggle Studies work, all of it! You wont have to worry about a single thing. I'll sit in the class, and I'll do the readings and all the homework.  
  
/Why?/ demanded Nami, trying to see why Kaya would want this, what she could possibly get out of it.  
  
Oh, you know,Kaya said nonchalantly, I could learn something, you know me, I'm all about learning.Nami snorted. Fine! I want to spend some time with Malik, get to know him better!Kaya threw her hands up in the air.  
  
While Nami and Kaya debated Hermione had led the way to the Muggle Studies classroom and had left, leaving Malik staring at the distant Nami, who stood looking at the wall in front of where Hermione had left them.  
  
"Hey, Nami, earth to Nami?" Malik gave her a funny look. /It's almost as if she had a yami, spacing out like Ryou and Yugi all the time./  
  
"Oh, sorry! Got lost in thought," smiled Kaya, having won the battle. Malik just shrugged.  
  
Once they stepped inside the classroom a small but young woman approached them.  
  
"Hello! Welcome to Muggle Studies! This is the class," she gestured to the other six people in the room. "Yes, well not a very big department, not much interest in muggles," she explained at Malik and Kaya's disbelieving stare. "I am Professor Eviana Nolton, but just Eviana is good, have a seat and we'll get started." Malik and Kaya grabbed a table to themselves, pulling out their textbooks.  
  
"First order of business," started Eviana, "field trip! I have arranged with Professor Dumbledore for a field trip outside of the Hogwarts grounds so we can use some muggle appliances and some muggle games that use electricity. Just a day trip this time. We'll be heading out at 8 am a six days, a Tuesday, and I'll arrange with your other professors to let you out of class."  
  
The six students smiled and cheered, the one closest to Malik and Kaya turned to them and whispered, "Eviana loves going to class trips, whenever she gets a new toy and wants to play with it we get to come. Last year we went camping completely muggle style, I think we're going to go again come June!"  
  
"This year," Eviana continued, "part of our focus is muggle history, which is great fun as well. So open your texts to page 193 and we'll get this show on the road!"  
  
......  
  
Across the castle, up one of the towers, in the Divination classroom sat Yugi and Ryou, next to Harry and Ron. Yugi yawned widely as he sat down, the classroom's heavy incense made him sleepy.  
  
"This class is a joke, don't worry, just make up a bunch of terrible things and Trelawny will lap it up," Ron whispered, not wanting Lavender to hear him from the next table.  
  
As Ron finished talking the bug-eyed professor glided into the room in her usual dress, a scarf around her next, along with some cheap, clunky beads, which had matching bracelets.  
  
"Welcome back to another year of the wonderful art of Divination. I am glad to see you all well, but I knew you all would be." Ron snorted and Harry rolled his eyes. Professor Trelawny turned to Harry, "Ah, yes Harry Potter, you are still with us," suddenly her eyes went wide with fright, "but I am afraid that if you are not careful it will not be for long. Death continues it's hunt for you, and it will not be satisfied until it holds you within its clutches."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow before replying, "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."  
  
Once Trelawny had moved onto her next victim Ryou turned to Harry, "That sounds pretty serious."  
  
"She has predicted my death each year and I am still standing, I have absolutely no faith in Trelawny's predictions, except for when they're real."  
  
"But you wouldn't know the difference until it is too late," Yugi added, failing to see the logic behind Harry's philosophy.  
  
"I'll explain after dinner, we should probably pay attention to her preferred method of torture this year." As Harry finished his sentence in a hushed whisper he got his answer.  
  
"Dream analysis!"  
  
......  
  
After suffering through their afternoon classes, all the students filtered down into the Great Hall for dinnertime. The students organized themselves at their respective tables as the food magically appeared before them. Harry, Ron and Hermione distanced themselves from the rest of the table, intending to have a private conversation when an unsuspecting Yugi foiled their plans.  
  
"Dinner looks great, ne," he smiled politely before sitting down. "I was hoping you could explain what you meant by 'real' predictions now."  
  
Harry looked up from his dinner and gave Yugi a once over, as if sizing him up. "Well, after class during our third year Trelawny predicted that Voldemort would power again," Yugi noticed how Ron and Hermione flinched at the sound of Voldemort's name, "and she was right, because that night a man named Peter Petigrew rejoined Voldemort and has since helped nurse him to health."  
  
This Voldemort must be a frightening man for them to keep flinching like that,commented Yami.  
  
"But almost all of Trelawny's predictions are garbage," Ron added, "every year she predicts Harry's death, I mean its not very hard to come up with a prediction like that, third year Sirius was after you, fourth year You Know Who was back. I mean really, with You Know Who on the loose and out to get you anyone could predict your death and make it sound reasonable!"  
  
"Actually, no, I don't know who," Yugi said seriously.  
  
Harry laughed, "Oh, You Know Who is another name for Voldemort, most people are afraid to say his name," Harry rolled his eyes are Ron and Hermione, "but its not big deal, its just his name. By not using it you are only increasing your fear of it."  
  
Yugi looked surprise, "But why is Voldemort after you Harry?"  
  
Harry looked slightly uncomfortable, "Well, about 14 years ago Voldemort fell, and I kinda was responsible for that. He tried to kill me and the spell backfired and hit him instead. Now that he is back, I'm an obstacle that must be removed. But you know, it happens," Harry said, trying to brush it off as nothing. Yugi let it go.  
  
"Oh, Yugi, I found you!" Ryou exclaimed as he plopped down. "I didn't see you way up here."  
  
Yugi smiled, "Just brushing up on some history."  
  
There was a bit of an awkward silence before Ryou broke it. "Are you sending a letter to Honda, Anzu and Jonouchi any time soon?"  
  
Yugi smiled at his friend's names, "I think I should, I do miss them."  
  
"Did you tell them you were going to a boarding school?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"How are you sending them mail? We can't have owls popping in and out of their houses all the time," Ryou pointed out.  
  
"Thought of that, sending mail via Ji-san."  
  
"Good idea, but I don't know how I'm going to get mail to them."  
  
"Send with mine of course! We'll write letters after dinner and send them to Ji-san tomorrow after breakfast! Yay!" Yugi beamed.  
  
"Speaking of letters," Harry whispered, "I should get in touch of Snuffles." Harry shot a look at Ryou and Yugi, making sure that they didn't hear him.  
  
Malik looked up the table where he could see Ryou and Yugi talking animatedly while Harry and his friends listened. After cleaning up the rest of his dessert he stood and turned, ready to head back up to the common room and finish some more work.  
  
/This school stuff sure is a lot of work, makes living underground for my youth seem pleasant, at least I did what I wanted for most of the day./  
  
Malik was so lost in memories from his childhood, both good and bad, that he didn't see the two huge lumps of flesh in front of him.  
  
"Urmph," he grunted as he walked right into Crabbe and Goyle, who in turn ran into Malfoy.  
  
"Watch where you're going you blundering idiots!" Malfoy snapped.  
  
"But he hit us!" protested Crabbe, jerking his thumb towards Malik.  
  
"Oh, so, you want to fight?" threatened Malfoy, trying to glare icicles at Malik.  
  
"Well, maybe I do."  
  
"Fine, tonight, duel, I'll make you wish you were never born," Malfoy smirked.  
  
"You're on, Malfie, just tell me where and I'll be there to show you why no one messed with any Ishtars."  
  
"Trophy room, at midnight."  
  
"I'll be there!" And with that Malik stormed out of the Great Hall.  
  
........  
  
Later that evening the new students sat hard at work, trying to keep the mountain of work at bay. Malik threw his textbook down into his bag before declaring he had enough and was going upstairs when two girls approached the table.  
  
"Hello Ryou," he giggled together, "do you need help, we could help you."  
  
Ryou looked around for help, but Malik just stormed away and Yugi smiled.  
  
"Oh, thank you, that is very kind," Ryou started and then looked down at his Divination work.  
  
"Divination is my best subject," one of the girls offered, "I could really help you understand the complicated art form of unfogging the future."  
  
"oh, no, really that's alright, I'm fine."  
  
"Non-sense, we'll help you," cried the other girl as she sat down in Malik's chair.  
  
Nami looked at them, one was the colour girl, whatever her name was, Lavender.Kaya supplied helpfully, and the other slept in the bed beside Nami's. "He said he didn't need any help," Nami said coolly, still looking at her textbook.  
  
Lavender just smiled, though it looked forced, "I'm sure he needs help, and I will help him." Lavender smiled sweetly to Ryou, and then shoved Nami off her chair, taking her seat on the other side of Ryou.  
  
Yugi and Nami quickly were pushed from the table as the swarms of girls came to Ryou's aid, all giggling wildly.  
  
"Poor guy," Yugi sighed, "happened when he transferred to our class as well."  
  
Across the room Harry, Hermione and Ron sat huddled in a corner, whispering amongst themselves. Behind them there was a tap at the window.  
  
"Hedwig!" Harry smiled as he opened the window. Hedwig nipped lightly at Harry, but swooped across the room to Nami, dropping one of the two letters held in her tight grasp before she settled on Harry shoulder, offering him the parchment.  
  
Harry tore it open. "From Snuffles," he explained, "wants to talk tonight, in the fire, just after midnight," he scanned the letter twice, making sure he caught everything. "Good, I haven't talked to him for awhile."  
  
"I wonder what's up," Hermione mused.  
  
Ron shrugged, "Maybe he's coming back into England and will hang out in Hogsmead again. It'd be great to see him when we visit."  
  
"Well, I'll find out tonight."  
  
......  
  
Nami patted her stomach. /I'm hungry, I want cake!/  
  
Kaya rolled her eyes, You're always hungry and you always want cake!  
  
/I bet we could find the kitchen, there'd probably be something sweet to eat in there!/  
  
Nami stood and made her way to the portrait and slid out unnoticed by all the laughing students in the common room. But once outside the portrait she ran straight into two teens with red hair.  
  
"Oh hello Nami!" said the one.  
  
"What are you doing out?" asked the other.  
  
"Evening, Fred, George. I was just out, thought I'd look for the kitchen. I'm a little hungry."  
  
"Well," Fred smiled, "students are really supposed to be in the kitchen."  
  
"But that never stopped us," George's smile grew wicked. "If you go down this corridor here, and then turn left, and go down the stairs, on a normal day, when they don't move, you'll find a picture of a bowl of fruit, tickle the pear and the door to the kitchen will appear."  
  
"The house elves will help you from there, they love to get visitors," Fred winked before he and his twin disappeared into the portrait.  
  
"Thanks," Nami called after them before heading off down the corridor.  
  
......  
  
It was nearing midnight and the only students left in the common room were Harry and Malik. As the hour of Snuffles' visit drew closer Harry got more and more nervous that Malik wouldn't leave at all.  
  
"Not tired?" questioned Harry.  
  
"No, I'm waiting to meet Malfie, I'm going to make him regret ever looking at me."  
  
"If you're caught you'll get in big trouble," Harry warned.  
  
"I wont get caught. No one can catch me."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at Malik's bold statement, "But, you do realize that Malfoy will tell someone that you plan on being out of bed, and knowing Malfoy it will be Snape. You'll get caught and get in huge trouble."  
  
A voice from the stairwell answered for Malik, "He won't get caught. But just to make sure I'll go with him. No one can catch me."  
  
"You seem awfully sure of yourself, Ryou."  
  
"No one can catch Bakura," Malik insisted.  
  
Harry shook his head, "Well still, I would like to see Malfoy get a good beating, and I think you might be able to do it Malik, but it is likely that he's trying to get you caught out of bed." Bakura opened his mouth, but Harry answered before the crazed yami could say anything, "I know you wont get caught, but you have to be careful. Here," Harry reached into his bag, which was at his feet, "take this." He handed over a piece of folded up parchment. "But I want it back, so you'd better not get caught!"  
  
Bakura grabbed the parchment, "How will this help?"  
  
Harry smiled and tapped the paper with his wand, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Ink lines began to appear on the paper until Harry was looking at a map of Hogwarts. "It shows you were everyone is, and where they are moving. Now you can see if Malfoy is alone and if any teachers are coming. And it's never wrong, it can't be broken."  
  
Harry looked at the map fondly, but his smile faded slightly. In the Gryffindor common room on the map stood four people, Malik Ishtar, Harry Potter, Ryou Bakura and Bakura Ryou. Harry did a double take, two Ryous! It didn't make any sense. Harry looked up quickly, but saw only one Ryou standing in front of him, but the Maurders Map clearly stated there were two in front of him.  
  
Bakura grabbed the map and stalked off towards Malik, "Let's go, and I can't believe that you were going to go alone and leave me behind!"  
  
Malik laughed as they headed for the portrait hole, but first checking on the map if anyone was there. "Let's go, little Malfie has quite a surprise in store for him!"  
  
The two cackled evilly as they exited the common room, leaving a muddled and confused Harry alone, still waiting for Snuffles.  
  
Down in the kitchen Nami smiled contently, and thanked the House Elves, who had kept her company and fed he for the last few hours. She walked out of the door way and it closed up behind her, leaving her alone in the hallway. Or so she thought, Nami heard two voices coming towards her, which she quickly recognized as Malik and Ryou.  
  
"What are you two doing out and about so late?" Nami inquired, causing the uncatchable Bakura and Malik to jump and squeak.  
  
Thanks to the following for reviewing the last chapter:  
  
DarkMagicianPrincess – I'm still writing, I'm not planning on stopping any time soon!  
  
Shinigami – DADA teacher is not a ministry idiot! Nor a death eater...you'll see who he is soon!  
  
Serryn – I too like Malfoy the Ballerina...frightening, but funny!!  
  
Anime Lover – wow! I just went through almost all my reviews and you have reviewed almost every chapter! Thank you so much! :hug: yay!  
  
Kanika Meskhenet – lol three books isn't that much...I like to read! Which books? Thanks for the review  
  
Malik Ishtar: Master of the Gods – lol I'll continue if you keep reading and leaving reviews!  
  
1324 – lol I still burst out laughing at random moments myself...good old Bakura  
  
Evil Gerbil D – thanks! Was pretty funny ne  
  
Brendan – thanks! I'll see ya in a bit  
  
Misuto – HI! Long time no see eh? I'll forgive you for not reviewing chapter 16...but only because you brought my computer in from the trailer   
  
Thanks for reading! Catch ya on the flip side! hino 


	19. Chapter 19: this time for good

Hello minna! How is everyone doing? Chapter 19 hot from the press...but not really cos I'll have someone read it before I post. I would like to apologize for all the typos in the last chapter...I didn't notice them until I was reading through it with a friend from Ottawa which is why I'm having someone read this before I post it....now I just need to wait for someone to come online so I can pass it off. :waits: ok, well it's been an hour and I've had lunch and am now having a nice cup of tea, it's a good cup of tea too, not Earl Grey mind you, my dad is too cheap to by me good tea, but still good nonetheless. I give up! It's been posted without anyone looking at it, if there are mistakes, deal with it lol

Have any questions? comments? Leave a review or drop me a line at , bored? Have an idea? Add me to msn , I'd love to hear from you!

A special thanks to Huihua, she emailed me and asked to do some art . and of course I said yes! So thanks Huihua hug

And another special thanks to Serryn, I don't know if I ever mentioned the GREAT art serryn made for me glomps pic of nami but she did!! It can be found in my favs on deviantart (I'm hinotama85) or on serryn's page (she is serryn) thanks so much!!

K that was really long, sorry, so here we go!

Ok, one last thing. Sorry for those who were told there was a chapter 19 and then it was gone. I decided to take it down so that I could change some stuff. I didn't change what I had planned but I added something else. I hope it was worth the wait. Thank again.

Disclaimer: I no own Harry Potter, YGO, Downy.

See ya at the bottom!

Malik and Bakura jumped and squealed. "Nami!" they chorused together.

"What are you doing up?" demanded Bakura.

"I was in the kitchen getting a snack. But what are you doing up?" she demanded back.

"Nothing," Malik muttered. He glared towards Bakura, "I thought you were watching the map!"

Bakura looked at the map, "I was, well I am," he glared before grinning like a psycho, "you squealed!" he pointed at Malik and began to laugh, "You squealed like a little girl!"

Malik scowled and grabbed the map from Bakura, after determining that there was no one in the adjacent halls he looked at the figures standing around his own floating name. Ryou Bakura, Bakura Ryou, Nami Edana and Nami Edana.

Malik blinked, /Nope, there are actually two Namis on this page./

He looked up and saw only one. The two Ryous didn't bother him, one for Ryou and one for Bakura, that made sense, he could even see the little Yugi Motou and Motou Yugi sleeping in bed, /Just the place for the pharaoh, better there then out and about, snooping and sticking his royal nose in my business./

"Malik! Hello! I've been talking to you!!" Bakura glared, "I said we have to get going, Malfoy is going to be there first if we don't hurry up!"

"Malfoy? Are you going to meet Malfoy?"

"Yes, so we can show him that he is nothing more than a snivelling pile of wizard dung," Bakura nodded at Malik's statement.

"Sounds exciting. But why are you going Ryou?"

"To watch. I'm not going to miss this! Not for all the gold in all the tombs in Egypt."

"Oh," Nami said quietly, "you just never struck me as someone who would get a kick out of this Ryou."

Bakura exchanged a frantic look with Malik before doing his best Ryou voice, "Everyone has a dark side," and added in a Ryou-ish smile for good measure.

"How do we get to the trophy room?" asked Malik as he plucked the map from Bakura. "If we don't hurry little Malfie will get there before us."

"See ya tomorrow morning Nami," Bakura smiled sweetly, "Good night."

"I'm coming too!"

"But what if we get caught?" Bakura pointed you politely (it was painful.) "You wouldn't want to get in trouble."

"Then we wont get caught," Nami said simply.

"We don't have time to argue, just keep quiet," Malik whispered.

By the time the trio made it to the trophy room Malfoy's little dot appeared on the segment of parchment they were looking at.

Nami looked over Bakura's shoulder, "What kind of map is this? Wow, look there is Malfoy coming now." Nami looked at her own dot and saw that it was labelled twice and baulked. "Oh, it must not work properly," she mused as she looked at the dot named Malik Ishtar. Her eyebrows rose when she saw two Ryous standing next to her dot.

"I don't know, Potter gave it to me, to see if teachers were coming. Must not work, two Bakuras is way too much for one world to handle." Malik threw in nonchalantly.

"I resent that," Bakura muttered.

As the dot dew closer to the trophy room Malik shushed his friends, "Good, he is alone," Malik murmured to himself.

Bakura smirked and took up his post leaning against the wall, watching for teachers. He crossed his arms and his eyes took on an evil look.

Nami tried to adopt a similar intimidating pose but felt ridiculous, so resigned to watching with owl-like eyes.

Malfoy stepped into the trophy room with a sinister sneer on his face. Bakura and Malik of course, were unaffected by it.

"I am surprised you showed, you're more stupid than I thought," Malfoy laughed. "You do realize that you are a beginner wizard and that I am a fifth year? This will be like taking candy from a baby."

.........

Back in the Gryffindor common room Harry was pacing back and forth in front of the fire, impatiently awaiting the arrival of his godfather. A head appeared in the fire, but Harry failed to notice in all his pacing.

"Sit down, you're making me dizzy!" laughed Sirius.

"Sirius! Finally! How have you been?" Harry sat down on the hearth next to his legal guardian.

"I've been fine, just finishing up around here. How have you been? Staying out of trouble I hope."

Harry chuckled, "Like you are one to talk, I'm out of trouble, mind you for how long I can never say. Where have you been? , I saved you some dinner," Harry smiled when his godfather's face broke into a wide grin. "I got some pork, a few potatoes and a piece of cake," Harry placed them in front of the face.

Sirius ate a bit before answering, "You can't tell, I really shouldn't be telling you, but you have your ways of finding things out on your own anyways. Egypt, there has been a huge amount of Death Eater activity over here. It was really starting to worry Dumbledore. But we've got some people here now, and all is being taken care of."

"Why Egypt?"

"I do have a question for you Harry. Why was Hedwig in Egypt?" Sirius asked, avoiding Harry's question.

"A girl needed to send a letter there, I said she could borrow Hedwig, which reminds me I need to give her the letter Hedwig brought back for her. Why do you ask?"

"Tell me about this girl, what is her name? What house is she in?"

Harry gave Sirius a funny look, but answered, "Nami Edana, she is a Gryffindor, fifth year. She is one of the new students."

"Harry, I want you to do me a favour. I want you to keep an eye on this new girl, watch for unusual behaviour, but don't be obvious."

"Alright, but the other new kids are five times as strange as she is," Harry mused.

"Keep an eye on all of them, these are dangerous times." Sirius smiled, lightening the mood. "Well Harry, I have to get going, but don't worry we'll see each other soon. It's a surprise, and no I won't tell. Thanks for the food, don't get much good food around here." Sirius gave one last smile before he disappeared, leaving Harry alone.

Harry stood stifling a yawn, "Good thing Malik and Ryou didn't come back; that would have been difficult to explain."

......

Malik's eyes narrowed but the smiled calmly. "I don't need your magic to fight you." Malik pulled out his wand and placed it on an end table beside a large glass cabinet holding trophies. "I assume you will hide behind your magic?"

"I will hide nowhere!" Retorted Malfoy as he too put aside his wand.

Bakura snorted at Malfoy's stupidity, he'd done exactly what Malik wanted.

"Shut up you stupid git," snapped an irritated Malfoy.

"Make me," Bakura taunted, and tsk-ed what Malfoy reached for his just discarded wand. "Can't you make me without your wizard magic hmmm?" Malfoy continued to glare. "Come on Malfie."

"My name is Malfoy and you should learn to respect it. My father is an important wizard –"

Malik rolled his eyes, "Like I care about whom your father is, do you always hide behind his name, or is that just for us? Your father could be the Pharaoh for all I care!"

"Actually," Bakura inserted, "I think you would care if his father is the Pharaoh," after a nasty look from Malik he hastily added, "but that is the only situation you'd care about, and you'd care in an evil I'll-destroy-you-and-gain-all-the-power-of-the-Pharaoh way."

Malfoy turned to Nami, who just shrugged. "You two really need to lay off the crack, you know," he sneered.

Malik, reaching the end of his short patience, stuck his hand in his pocket and drew out the Millennium rod.

"Well, little Malfie, do you enjoy games? Because we're going to play a little shadow game, just you and me." Malik ignored Bakura's grumbling about how he wanted to play too. "It's simple really, you just have to win the game."

Malfoy merely stared, "A game?! Are you serious? I'm not going to play some stupid board game with you! I came to fight!"

"You haven't heard the rules yet."

"I don't care what the rules are," Malfoy laughed as he picked up his wand and pointed it at Malik.

"You just broke the most important rule of all, no wizard magic. You lose. The punishment is banishment."

Malfoy laughed, "You really are a nut case. The cheese has slid way off your cracker! You need help man." But Malfoy stopped laughing when purple fog started curling playfully around his ankles. "What the devil is this?!"

"The place of your banishment," Malik smiled serenely, "I hope you like it, it will be home for a long time."

"Ummm, Malik," Bakura whispered from his position by the door.

"Can't you see I'm busy."

"We have company."

Nami hopped over to Bakura's side and peered over his shoulder, "Snape is heading straight this way, and it looks like he's on a mission."

Malik turned back to Malfoy, "Until next time." And then Bakura, Malik and Nami slipped out the door and back to the Gryffindor tower, leaving Malfoy to escape on his own.

"This way!" Bakura pointed to his left as he whispered.

Malik stopped and looked at him, "No, the tower is this way," Malik jerked his thumb to the right.

"No," Bakura put his hands on his hips, "the tower is this way."

"Children out of bed, tsk tsk," came a voice from behind Nami. A cold, hard, dead voice, it sent shivers down Nami's spine.

When Nami turned around she was face to face with a floating man, wearing robes that were stained in silver, but looked suspiciously like blood.

Bakura seemed unaffected by their strange new companion. "Children!? I am not a child!" Bakura ranted.

The Bloody Baron stopped short, what was this? No one ever spoke back to him, he was the Bloody Baron, most feared ghost in the whole school. "Do you not know who I am? I am the Bloody Baron"

"What is with you people? Why do you think we care who you are?" Malik sighed. "First it's Malfoy and his father and now some old dead guy, no offence Bakura. Really, we don't care!"

Bakura shot a look at Nami, to see if she caught Malik's last comment, but Nami was too busy inspecting the Baron's clothes up close.

"Is that blood? I know of a really good stain cleaner, I met if you washed it those stains would come right out. Do you do laundry? I mean you're dead right? You'd look much less unapproachable if you got rid of these," she gestured at his silver covered front.

"But then what would we call him? The downyliciously clean baron?" Bakura snorted. Nami stuck out her tongue.

"Do you even know what Downy is?" Malik asked.

"No. Do you?" Bakura fired back.

"You two can't be serious!" Nami cradled her head in her hands. She turned to the Baron, "Anyways, it's been lovely talking to you, we need to get going. I suppose we'll see you at breakfast tomorrow morning." Nami grabbed hold of Malik and Bakura by the wrist and began to drag them away towards the Gryffindor tower, which was neither to the right or the left, but straight ahead.

Once back in the tower the three teens stopped before heading up to their beds. Nami had a few unanswered questions.

"What was that purple fog?" Nami asked tugging at the sleeves of her pyjamas.

Malik looked at Nami carefully, shoved his hands in his pockets and continued to look, waiting for the glassy eyed look that indicated he was in control of that person's mind. However, that look never appeared and Nami stood there looking back at Malik waiting for her answer.

"It'd be best if you forgot about it," Malik advised before heading for the boy's tower, Bakura hurried after.

"What was that about? Why didn't you just get inside her head, and then erase that memory? What were you thinking? Leaving her like that!"

"I tried! I couldn't, it didn't work. Her dot, on Potter's map, it was labelled twice, and my rod didn't work on her, something isn't right. We need to have a chat with the Pharaoh," Malik muttered darkly before slipping inside the curtains of his bed.

Nami was left downstairs by herself.

/Something is not right with those two,/ Nami thought as she made her way to bed.

......

Nami shifted, the sun felt nice on her face, keeping her nice and warm. And the stones beneath her feet weren't too hot, but also nice to the touch.

/Wait a tick!/

Nami opened her eyes and found herself in a beautiful courtyard, filled with blossoming plants and a few date trees. Nami was sitting on a bench, not the most comfortable piece of furniture she ever encountered, but not terrible.

Another lady entered the courtyard and cleared her throat, "Nailah, please fetch me some water."

Nami found herself standing up and bowing humbly, "Yes ma'am." Nami's body moved of its own accord, knowing its way to the well, then poured some water into a bowl and Nami's body moved back to the courtyard. But when she returned there was another person there, talking to the first lady.

/The High Priestess,/ Nami told herself, confused, /How do I know this?/

"We are ready to start," the man who had joined the High Priestess stated. "This will be the beginning on the Pharaoh's undoing."

"Do not say such things," hissed the Priestess, "ears and eyes may be watching and listening."

After a few minutes Nami found herself clearing her throat and entering the courtyard.

"Thank you, Nailah, you may go."

Nami made her way back to the gate before hiding behind a tree to listen further.

"That damned tomb raider has been spotted again, Pharaoh shall be busy with that for awhile, it gives us plenty of time to start," he man said in his commanding voice.

/Start what?/ wondered Nami.

"Then proceed with the production," the High Priestess commanded.

The man smiled and exited the same way Nami had and as he passed Nami drew back further from the path. The man stopped and Nami got her first good look at him, but he saw her as well. Sending her an evil smile he continued on his way. Nami sunk down onto the ground, but as soon as she hit it she jerked awake in her own bed at Hogwarts.

Review si-vous-plait!

Thanks for the reviews:

Darkmagicianprincess : sorry this didn't get out faster...I am a procrastinator v.v I've pretty much given up on anyone updating anymore...just doesn't seem to happen

Serryn : nihao! What's kicking? Where ya've been? My computer is sick v.v the charger started to smoke and spark the other day...and I'm in the process of getting place to fix it or buying a new one which is expensive gah! Yatta for energy building I'll catch ya on sometime soon

Kaze : glomp hiya hiya hiya hiya hiya thanks for the review! I do love them...I'm so excited for Halloween...now I just need to get there ; bet ya can't stick it master chief

Misuto : nihao! What's kicking? Oh no you don't! if I'm laying with a bullet in me I don't want someone called a corpsman coming! Lol what do you mean you can't swim?!

Ryou: Malik, why am I standing knee deep in water in the middle of the night?

Malik: you don't want to know ;

Anime Lover: hiya, this took awhile I know...I'm a terrible person lol ; but I did update and in the end that is what counts!

Darkwolf707: I updated ....thanks for the review...did you just find my story? Do you mind if I ask how?? Ja ne!

Ok, that's all folks, until next time keep your stick on the ice

Hino (I love Red Green)


	20. Chapter 20: so sorry!

Thank you everyone for your patience. I know this took a very very very very very long time and I am sorry. For those who didn't know, my computer was broken…for three months…I just got it back a few weeks ago, but between catching up on everything and school work I didn't have time to post this. Your patience (which appears to be infinite) is much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own…no if and or buts.

---

Once everyone at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry fell into a regular routine time began to fly by. They had classes by day, homework in the evening and fun into the night in the common rooms. The foreign students flew through the massive amount of work piled on them and soon were almost finished first year.

It was a bright and crisp Wednesday morning; that saw the grounds littered with fallen leaves, when the Gryffindor students slid into their seats at the long table in the Great Hall. As they tucked into their breakfasts McGonagall approached.

"Good morning," she was greeted with a few mumbled responses, "this weekend there will be a Hogsmede trip, make sure you hand in your forms before then."

Neville looked up sheepishly, "Professor?"

"Here Neville," McGonagall handed him another parchment, "try not to lose this one please."

Neville smiled weakly, promising to send it to Gran right away.

As Professor McGonagall walked away, Yugi posed the question on the new students minds. "Hogsmede?"

"It's a completely wizarding village off of the school grounds," explained Hermione as she spread some jam on her toast. "It's one of the last in Britain, it's very interesting; full of so much history."

Ron rolled his eyes, "But better yet is Honeydukes, the candy shop! It's amazing, one of my favourite places."

"Ah, yes, but one mustn't forget Zonko's, the joke shop," added Fred from further up the table.

Neville smiled, "I like Hogsmede, but the Shrieking Shack scares me."

"Shrieking Shack?" Ryou mused, "Sounds…nice."

"It's the most haunted building in all of Britain," George exclaimed gleefully. "I want to go inside!"

"Why?" Nami raised an eyebrow, confused as to why George would willing enter a building titled the 'Shrieking Shack'.

George just shrugged, "Why not?" while Harry, Ron and Hermione shared a knowing smile.

"So," Malik spoke up, "Hogsmede is outside of Hogwarts' grounds, right?" Hermione answered with a nod. "So, muggle technology would work there, correct?" a grin spreading across his face.

"Yes, it would," Harry said, though not understanding why this would matter. "I never really thought about it before, I never have muggle things on me."

"I don't even own any muggle technology," put in Neville. "All that electricity stuff is too complicated."

"So," Malik continued, "say I had brought a game that uses technology, if I brought it to this village it would work?"

Ryou gave a small smile, "I see, that sounds interesting, what a splendid idea! What do you think Yugi?"

Excellent!Yami smirked with glee, We shall duel on this excursion! How long will we have?

Yugi smiled at Yami's not so repressed excitement. "How long are the trips? We wanot to make sure we have enough time," Yugi trailed off. He groaned when he turned to Ryou but was met with the manic smile of Bakura.

"Oh that doesn't matter. I'll take down the Pharaoh in a matter of minutes," he boasted cheerfully.

"As if you could," Malik snorted, "besides it's my turn to duel the Pharaoh.

Yugi merely ignored his friend's squabbling and turned to Nami beside him. "It doesn't matter," he informed her, "I'll beat both of them."

Nami giggled behind her hand, "Where will you have this duel?"

"I don't know, good question." Yugi looked across the table from him, "Hey, Bakura, where-" he paused for a moment, "oh, sorry, Ryou, where will we do this?"

"Any empty place big enough?" offered Ryou, accepting Yugi's apology for the mistaken identity with a nod of his head.

As the three debated the pros and cons of having everyone watch their battle, Nami drifted into her own thoughts, Harry, Ron and Hermione had long ago left the conversation for their own.

/Yugi called Ryou Bakura,/ Nami thought.

Yes, that isn't strange, both he and Malik call him Bakura at times,Kaya answered.

/I know, but then he corrected himself and apologized for it. They don't usually correct themselves from one name to another, in fact that's the first time I've heard them do it./

True, what do you think this means When Nami didn't answer Kaya offered an explanation, Maybe Ryou dislikes being called Bakura and just brought it to Yugi and Malik's attention.

/Maybe…but maybe there are two Ryous./

Maybe you hit your head when you got out of bed this morning.Kaya raised an eyebrow.

/No, no, listen. They call Ryou by three names, Ryou, Bakura and Tomb Raider, using Tomb Raider the least. Normal Ryou is quiet and nice. But sometimes he's just so different, and I think that's when they call him Bakura, when he can be mean and cruel and rude. And a few weeks back, when I went with them to see Malfoy, the map had two dots for Ryou and two dots for me./

So the map doesn't work.

/But there are two of me! You and I! Nami and Kaya! If there are two of me, who says there can't be two of Ryou./

And Malik and Yugi know about them and therefore distinguish between the two? Sounds crazy.

/But it fits! It must be nice to have your friends know there are two of you and not have to pretend to be a single person all the time./

Sounds impossible,Kaya said as she glanced over at Ryou, whose eyes suddenly became very cold and narrowed considerably, but I don't know, you make some valid points.

While Nami and Kaya discussed their strange friend, Yugi, Malik and Bakura continued their conversation, the where issue still unresolved.

"An open place draws too much attention and limits us to what we can do," Malik stated, "so no shadows. Plus large crowds would form and as much as I would like an audience to witness the demise of the Pharaoh, I don't think this is a good idea."

"So, how about inside the Shrieking Shack?" offered Bakura, "it can't be that bad. So it has a few ghosts, we'll just have to ignore them…or ship them off to the shadow realm."

Yugi held his head in his hands, "Alright, we'll sneak into there, have a few duels and leave. Alright, everybody happy?"

"Yes, but just one more thing," replied Bakura, "you can't use the Egyptian God Cards."

Yugi grinned, "Already out of my deck!"

"So now we just have to wait until Saturday," Malik put in, laughing when he saw both Yugi and Bakura visibly deflate at that.

Beside Yugi, Harry, Hermione an Ron were finishing up their conversation and leaving for class.

"Excellent, I can't wait to go to Hogsmede!" exclaimed Ron, "I need to make a stop at Honeydukes."

Harry smiled at the thought of the candy store. "Yes, and I'll finally be able to tell you about Snuffles' visit a few weeks back."

Hermione nodded, it had been over two weeks and between classes, homework and stragglers in the common room at night Harry had yet to tell them how his godfather was doing, besides that he was still evading the ministry. But they still had to get through theses next week days.

Getting through those days actually wasn't difficult, Wednesday was slow, but being hump day it usually is. Thursday and Friday morning flew by, leaving just Friday after for the Gryffindors to work through, but they looked forward to Friday's last class, Defence Against the Dark Arts with Dumbledore.

"Come in, come in," smiled Dumbledore, "grab a seat," he gestured to the desks arranged in clusters around the room.

Once they class was seated Dumbledore took his place at the head of the class.

"Alas, I regret to inform you that I have terrible news," he started, nodding with understanding at the groans. "I know, but these things can't be avoided. Today we must actually do some more book oriented work." Dumbledore did actually look putout about this.

"What kind of work?" questioned Hermione from her cluster of desks with Harry, Ron and Dean.

"Today we will be learning about a magic that is not used any more today."

"Then why bother learning about it in Defence Against the Dark Arts?" cut in Malfoy, giving the headmaster an icy look.

"Valid question, Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore bounced on the balls of his feet. "We shall be learning it in this class right now because I feel it is important and I am more qualified to teach it than the new teacher, who will be arriving this weekend."

"What? Who is it? You're not going to teach us anymore?" chorused the class.

"I'm afraid this is my last class with you, who the new professor is, that is a surprise and I fell I should impart some knowledge onto you before the dear Professor comes."

The mood of the Gryffindors dropped drastically, while the Slytherin's seemed to pick up a bit.

"Now, work," with a wave of Dumbledore's wand textbooks appeared on the desks, along with baskets of candy. "Read the indicated pages, then eat the supplied candy while discussing the readings, I will join groups and listen in."

Hermione grabbed a textbook, while Ron and Harry grabbed the sherbet lemons. "Honestly," muttered Hermione. "Well, it's only five pages, it'll take three minutes."

After about ten minutes of reading the class broke into discussions.

"I think the magical history of Egypt is thrilling," explained Hermione, "they had such advanced curses."

"Yea, I know," Ron said as he rolled his eyes, "Bill tells me about them all the time."

"What I found the most interesting," Harry said still flipping through the textbook, "was the magic they used to control that other realm."

"That was cool," Dean said skimming the page again, "but it's only a myth."

Across the room Nami's group with Neville, Shamus and Lavender took a similar route.

"But myths and legends often have a basis in fact," Nami explained, "the entire story isn't true and a lot of it is fabricated and exaggerated, but somewhere there is a little truth."

"Really? I thought they were all just made up," Lavender said scratching her nose.

"No, for example, in the Iliad, the Trojan War is ten years, but some historians think it was actually more like a few months and on a much smaller scale," Nami stated knowledgably.

"What's the Iliad?" asked Neville, confused.

"Never mind," Nami said as she slumped in her chair, "never mind."

At the cluster next to Nami's, Ryou, Yugi and Malik were having a much more interesting and worried conversation.

"Definitely talking about the Shadow Realm," confirmed Ryou with a shudder. "I really don't like it there, It's cold and lonely and I get so hungry."

"Yeah, I don't particularly enjoy when my body parts start to vanish," Yugi added.

Malik nodded his head solemnly, "Not my idea of a fun day at a tournament." Malik shuddered at the memory. "Anyway, the text highlights the myth of ancient shadows controlled by magic and monsters from the shadows. Should we be worried about this?"

Yami switched places with Yugi, "I'm not sure. Dumbledore is a smart and wise man, he would not just randomly tell the class to read about this without reason."

"So, Pharaoh, you suggest that Dumbledore knows that the Shadow Realm is still in use today?" questioned Bakura, surprisingly serious. "Maybe even that we use it?"

Yami closed his eyes and nodded regally. "I believe that he has an idea. He knows we have powers that are beyond ordinary. Only after Battle City, where we all used the Shadow Realm, did we become aware of us. He specifically mentioned that Voldemort would show an interest in us. I doubt that Voldemort would care for Harry, or any other student. And I am glad to see that you are taking this seriously Tomb Raider."

Bakura shot Yami a nasty look, "I can be serious, this hits a little close to home. I don't know about you but I'm quite comfortable where I am, another few thousand years alone in the Ring does not sound appealing."

"This is a very serious matter," Malik added, "it is my duty to guard the tomb of the Pharaoh and then serve him upon his return."

Yami looked at his comrades as if they had grown third heads. "Ryou? Are you pretending to be Bakura Malik, maybe you should go see the nurse…you guys are scaring me."

Malik and Bakura scowled at Yami but said nothing as Dumbledore seated himself at their table.

"How is the discussion?"

"Surprisingly serious," replied Yami stonily.

"Serious? Just a little history."

"I have a question, Professor," Yami gave Dumbledore a serious look, "what are your thoughts on the myth about the other realm?"

Dumbledore thought for a moment. "I share in Nami's belief that myths at one point have a basis in truth. The one maybe more so than we think, and it maybe be more relevant than we'd like to believe."

"Relevant, how so?" Malik probed.

"Let's just take the point of monster being controlled with this magic. I know in Japan there is a game that is all the rage, Duel Monsters. I also know that the best duellist is you, Yugi. I also happen to know that Maximillion Pegasus based his game on the game of the ancient Egyptians. From personal experience I know that history repeats itself, as well as Pegasus liked to dabble in forms of ancient magic." Dumbledore studied each of his pupils for a moment. "I believe that the shadow magic still exists, is used and that Lord Voldemort seeks it. Those who wield it need to proceed with the utmost care." With that Dumbledore stood and moved to the next group, leaving behind his sombre attitude.

"I don't like him," spat Bakura, "he knows too much."

……

That evening Dumbledore sat in his office among stacks of papers up to his eyeballs. Teaching had taken him away from his demanding job and was a well deserved break, but come Monday he would be back into the swing of things. School issues needed to be dealt with, keeping Malfoy Sr and the board off his back, fending off the fleets of owls from Fudge, demanding everything from advice to explanations about one Mr. Black's knack for evading the authorities, to letters, which is a nutshell, said he was a loon and his word in the wizarding world meant less and less by the minute. None of this bothered Dumbledore, well besides the barrage of owls while he tried to use the toilet, all that mattered was that he and his faithful friends and colleagues stayed two steps ahead of Voldemort.

Right now they were. Voldemort, as far as Dumbledore's sources told him, was still looking for evidence that such things as the Millennium Items actually existed. Dumbledore, having several years ago run into Pegasus, knew of the existence of the items, but knew only little of their power, besides that of the eye. If Voldemort laid his hands on any of the items it would not be good.

'I just need to find the other six items before Voldemort,' Dumbledore mused to himself, 'only then can the threat of the Shadow Realm be put aside. If he gets even one of the items…'

The rasping of talons on the window interrupted Dumbledore's thoughts, a sound he was all too familiar with. Standing, he let in the owl and removed it's parchments before sending it on its way. Sitting down again, Dumbledore unrolled the thick parchment and read hastily. He glanced at the smaller papers that fluttered to his desk, picking them up he studied them closely. In his hands he held two sketches of what his contact believed two of the Millennium Items looked like, the ring and the puzzle.

Dumbledore was away that Voldemort's main focus at the moment was the ring, since a follower had claimed to have seen it recently. He studied the picture of the ring, committing it to memory before turning to the puzzle. It looked so familiar, but he just couldn't put his finger on where he'd seen it before. Committing that picture to memory as well Dumbledore re-read the letter one last time before burning all of the parchment with a tap of his wand.

"I know I've seen that puzzle somewhere before, but where?" Dumbledore thought aloud as he scratched Fawke's head on the way out the door to his sleeping quarters.

……

The next morning Hogwarts was up and out of bed early, excitement for the first Hogsmede trip was thick in the air. It was a perfect day, the ceiling of the Great Hall showed a nearly cloudless sky and once outside the students were delighted to find it was still rather warm.

As the students climbed into the strange horseless carriages Yugi, Malik and Bakura shared a knowing smile and walked with an extra spring in their step. Once they were seated in a carriage alone the extreme joy played across Yugi's face.

"It's been so long since we've duelled!" Yugi exclaimed as he patted his concealed duel disk.

Ryou laughed, "I haven't duelled in eons, it's always Bakura, not that I mind, he is a better duellist."

"You two get the shaft a lot," Malik stared out the window at the passing scenery, "always the Pharaoh and the Tomb Raider out for a bit of fun."

Yugi and Ryou shrugged. "I really don't care, so long as Bakura behaves most of the time," Ryou explained distractedly as he shifted though his deck.

Suddenly the car seemed much more crowded as a slightly see through Bakura appeared.

"No, not that card! The other one!" he urged his hikari, avidly pointing at the card Ryou had just discarded. "Don't be so obvious," he chided, "you want them," he jerked his thumb towards Yugi, "to know our whole deck?" Ryou merely rolled his eyes.

Once everyone had arrived in Hogsmede the new students quickly wandered off to find the Shrieking Shack, Fred and George made a beeline for Zonko's, for business purposes, and Neville, Nami and Ginny headed for the Three Broomsticks, since never having butterbeer should be illegal in their opinion. This left Ron, Harry and Hermione to their own devices.

"Honeydukes?" Ron suggested leading the way.

"So," Hermione demanded, looking around to make sure no one would overhear them, "how is Snuffles?" she used the codename just in case.

Harry smiled, "Well, two weeks ago he was fine, if not a little underfed."

"You sound like my mother when she sees you after the summer," snorted Ron.

"He was in Egypt, doing something, wouldn't say much. Though he said he saw Hedwig there, near a house he was watching."

"Impossible, why would Hedwig be there?" Hermione demanded. (AN: in a demanding mood now isn't she.)

"She was. I lent her to –"

"Malik!" Hermione exclaimed, instantly trying to form connections between Malik and Death Eaters in her head.

"No," Harry corrected his jump-to-conclusion-happy friend, "Nami. Her person-guardian-friend of father or whatever lives there."

"Near Death Eaters?" questioned Ron nervously.

"Seems so," Harry shrugged. "Snuffles said to keep an eye on her and the new students."

When they entered the famous candy shop the conversation came to a halt for fear that someone would overhear them.

Across the village, at the Shrieking Shack, stood Bakura, see-through-ish Ryou and Yugi, as well as a completely solid Yami and Malik.

"Lovely piece of real estate," muttered Malik, eyeing the peeling paint and boarded up windows.

"Like you can talk," replied Bakura in the house's defence, "you lived in an underground cave."

"At least it was in a good neighbourhood," joked Malik, allowing himself a small chuckle.

"Ready?" asked Yami as he hopped the wooden fence.

"This place makes the Shadow Realm look hospitable," mumbled Ryou as he too hopped over the fence.

"No time like the present," Yugi affirmed, trying to inspire confidence.

"Let's go," Malik said as he marched up the pathway at a brisk pace, "no need to get caught."

-----

All right, thanks for putting up with me! Again I apologize for the unbelievably long wait. Thanks to the reviewers:

Serryn – haha you have mastered the art of instant review…now if I could just master the art of instant chapters….

Kaze-chan – hey you're not on here! Lol that's alright, I forgive you…I'm working on the kai thing next . and I'll send it your and misuto's way once I'm done typing up what we have! ja

NephyRiddle – that sucks, I can understand not having a computer connected to the net…hope you can find a way around that…procrastination is a way of life! Thanks for dropping a line!

a-A-a – no, not much Kaiba…but thank you for leaving a review!

Misuto – hiya! Another chapter down the drain! Its coming…soon…I swear…Halloween…so maybe chapter 22 ;

Anime Lover – Malfoy escaped unharmed…though he can get away with murder when Snape is involved…specially if it was Harry's murder lol! Sirius should be making an appearance next chapter! Keep an eye out for him!! Thanks for reviewing!

Evil Gerbil D – heh heh heh…well it wasn't soon…in any way shape or form…but it is an update! Yatta! thanks for leaving a review!!

Corrupt Angel – wow thanks! I'll try to make updates a little more regular, at least not months between updates like this one ; thanks for leaving a review!!

Sun-Princess 2 – mika-chan!! oh I'm getting around to reading your story…this I swear! evil laugh ummm…have you started your assignment for Storytelling in East Asian Religions?…or the essay? ; I need a topic cries wah!

Dark - Kitsune – lol…thanks for the suggestions…I'll see if I can check them out sometime in the future! Maybe once I'm done school for the semester!

Hui Xie – sorry, but sometimes these things take time…plus I'm in school and trying to pass French but its done now…of course the login is down at the moment for a few days…so I'll send this to you via email just make sure to still leave a review! ja

Jt – well I usually thank reviewers in the order they reviewed…but I had to leave you for last so I could think of something to write. At first it made me a little angry, but now I'm all right. I have read the fifth book, I know what happened, but this is fanfiction…I don't have to follow what the author wrote…that's just the way it is. Thank you anyways for leaving a review.

Ok! Done! (that was for you mika-chan) Until next time, which I promise will be sooner than last time ;


End file.
